


Actualization of Desolation

by Vagoinamyte69



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagoinamyte69/pseuds/Vagoinamyte69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months of being released from the vault and she still had a hard time adjusting. The smells, the sights, the death. All had become regular occurances in her life, and yet they still were like something out of a bad nightmare. Everyday she pushed through, floating somewhere between the need to find her son, and the want to end it all. How could she go on like this? How could this be a life she could learn to accept as her own? How would she, if and when she found her son, raise him in this life? 210 years since the bombs fell, and her life, everything she knew, her law degree, meant nothing anymore. The only thing that mattered, was finding her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at something like this, and i have read alot of them and felt inspired :) not really a writer so im giving this my best shot. Feedback is appreciated!

 

The alarms blaring of the cryogenic override were like knives on her sensitive ears. Falling to the floor, shivering and shaking, she tried desperately, and failed, to climb to her feet over to Nates' pod. Dragging herself over and up, she pressed the release and started sobbing.

The last memory before being frozen flooded back into her mind. Her husband. Her baby. Taken from her in what felt like a matter of minutes, unbeknownst to her had been over 200 years. A mix of anger and grief wracked her body in violent waves, and caused her to heave massively, leaving her to sob in a pile of heartbreak, bile and tears. She shivered on the cold floor for what felt like an eternity, sobbing, crying, and trying with everything she could to raise herself off the ground. The years of being frozen had taken a toll on her muscles, and she felt like she no longer had control over her own body.

" _How could this have happened?_ " She thought. Slowly and shakily, after many failed attempts she was able to climb to her feet. She leaned against any surface she could as a crutch as she made her way back towards the elevator. She called out for help from everyone, or for anyone who was still in there. But no one answered.

Tears burned her cheeks, as she climbed onto the elevator pad and sat down. Her legs refusing to go any further, crippling underneath her. Her mind was like a broken record, thinking over and over again, " _How could this have happened?_ ".

As the elevator ascended upwards, she thought back to those last moments before her and her family entered the vault. All her neighbours and their friends scrambling in a panic to get to safety. And the bomb going off, just as they descended.

The sun blinded her when she breached the surface, and when her eyes adjusted, she was left speechless. Her beautiful neighbourhood, her beautiful life, was laid out in front of her like something from a nightmare. All that was left now, was the barren Commonwealth. The grass was brown and scorched, and all the gardens and trees that were once full of life, were dead and gone. Houses were destroyed and cars left untouched and rusted. 

She slowly stood up and started walking in a zombie state towards the only thing she knew in this world. Where her home was.

   
\------------------------------------------

She woke up the same way she did everyday. Hoping she hadn't, or that this was some kind of terrible dream. The memory of walking out of the vault still burned into her brain, and thinking of it always made her sick to her stomach.

  
"Dogmeat, is it really time to get up already?" She said pushing the dog off of her. He licked her face despite her protests. "Okay, okay. I'm up!" 

The little glimmer of happiness in her life, was Dogmeat. A black shepherd she had picked up at Red Rocket truck stop one of her first days out of the vault. Going back to Sanctuary hills was just too hard for her. Burning her soul every time she stepped anywhere near her old domicile. She had only been in her house long enough to grab a few things before it became unbearable. The only time she had returned since then was to help Preston set up some provisions and make it semi liveable for the few settlers he had with him, but she decided to leave and make the truck stop her home. Preston and Sturges had in turn, helped her set up defences and make it a safe place for her to sleep at night. 

  
 Scratching Dogmeat behind the ears, she climbed out of her bedroll and rubbed her eyes. Even when she did sleep, she was constantly woken by every little noise. Most of the time it was a mole rat, or a wild dog, occasionally it was a provisioner. Dogmeat was always there to protect her, and it did make it a bit easier to sleep, providing the nightmares kept themselves at bay. She ran her fingers through her long, dark red hair, pulling it back into a braid. 

She heard someone approaching the truck stop, but her fears were quelled when she saw Dogmeat staring out the door, wagging his tail.

  
"Today's the big day General." Preston said, approaching with two other settlers she hadn't seen before. "Thought you could use a little help preparing before you go" he said, tossing her a small pack. "It's not much, but we all scrounged together as much as we could to assist. The Commonwealth is a dangerous place."

  
The pack contained a few Med-X, Stimpaks, some carrots and to her surprise, 2 Jet inhalers.

 

 "Really, Preston? Jet? You don't seem like the drug pushing type. You've been holding out on me this whole time?" she said, elbowing him in the side.

  
"You can give Mama Murphy the credit for that one. From her own personal stash. I'm not condoning it, but you really should be flattered. She doesn't share with anyone" Disapproval lingering in his voice.

  
She had a way of making everyone lower their guard and open up to their easy going side, but Preston was a tough nut to crack. Every once in a while she did see a glimmer of playfulness in him, but right now was not the time. She knew he was worried about her. And she was worried about herself. The commonwealth was still a terrifying place to her, and travelling to Diamond City was going to be one long trek. Preston had told her about a detective there who could help her when they first met, and luckily he persuaded her from taking off towards the fens that very second. He was right though. At that point she had no experience in the Commonwealth, little to no ammo for the puny weapons she did have, a vault suit, and some random armour pieces. The last five months consisted of her finding components, and stocking up her arsenal and experience. She would be no help in finding Shaun without the proper equipment. 

"Are you sure you're ready to go now? You could always wait a bit longer." he said, still standing stiffly in the doorway. "You could do some more target practice with me?"

"Thank you Preston, but no. There's no point in wasting more ammo. I've wasted more than enough preparing for this."

She strapped on her armour overtop of the vault suit she had dyed a muddy brownish black .Blue and yellow were too eye catching, and running in guns blazing wasn't really her style. It was light, but sturdy. She thanked life everyday for Sturges for that. She laced up her boots and started dressing her packs and holsters with her ammo and supplies. With her laser rifle on her hip, she packed her backpack with as much food and cans of water as her weak frame could carry.

She wasn't a big girl, maybe 5'8, 130 lbs, so she needed to pack accordingly. She wrapped up her bedroll and stuffed it in the top, and clipped her small bag of meds and chems to her leg satchel. She hadn't even realised that Preston had been rambling on like a mother hen, and she probably should have been listening, but she was too busy going over her preparations in her head. Months of work had been leading up to this one trip. And this was the start of her journey. Finding Nick Valentine in Diamond City. If she made it there that is. She had done random jobs for the minute men, and knew how to hold her own well enough, but she always had Preston for backup on those excursions. This time she was going solo , with the exception of Dogmeat of course.

  
"....and make sure you check before you just set up camp anywhere, you're not going to have a concrete garage protecting you. The wasteland is full of raiders, and supermutants, and wild animals..."

"and feral ghouls" chimed in one of the settlers.

"Exactly." Preston agreed. "Don't forget about feral ghouls."

  
"Thank you Preston, but i've spent a lot of time preparing for this. If i'm not ready now, I never will be". Strapping Dogmeats last bits of armour on him, she gave Preston a weak smile of reassurance. When she was done with Dogmeat, she placed her black rimmed glasses on her face, and gave herself an internal motivational speech. Time to shit or get off the pot.

  
"Good luck General." Preston said cordially.

  
"And to you Preston." she replied. "I'll be back to Sanctuary when I find my son."

 

"We look forward to that day General."

  
Giving Dogmeat a whistle, she headed off south towards the spot on the map preston had marked on her pip boy. 


	2. Week One Out

Brie had been travelling for a week with Dogmeat, and was making pretty good time. Although she was pretty sure she was lost.

"Fantastic" she said, looking at her pip boy and tinkering with the dials. She needed to find shelter, and it was starting to get dark. She scanned around and realised she was in a pretty barren area. Even the trees and rocks were scarce. Luckily for her, she could see a small, broken down building on the horizon.

"Come on boy, hopefully we can have somewhat of a roof over our head tonight".

Upon entering the dilapidated building, she was more worried about animals or roaches. There was no way more than one person, or a mutant for that matter would be able to fit through the rubble. Slamming her shoulder against the door she finally got it to budge a few inches, and shimmied inside, Dogmeat in tow.

Surprisingly, the entrance of the house was just collapsed in, and through the rubble there was a staircase. Brielle and her pal climbed the stairs to find the house was still in pretty good condition. She pulled out her laser pistol and swung open the first door, ready to shoot anything that moved, but the room was empty so she moved onto the next room. again, nothing. and onto the next room, a bathroom, still nothing. and onto the last room. Once again, nothing.

"We lucked out hard pal" she said to Dogmeat, lowering her weapon. Right at that moment, a feral ghoul pushed out of the collapsed closet, and before Brielle could fire, he was on her, viciously clawing at her face. Dogmeat grabbed the ghoul by the leg and ripped it to the floor, long enough for her to fire a shot right in its face.

  
"SON OF A BITCH! FUUUUUUUCK!" she screamed, clutching at her face. "GOD FUCKING DAMN!" She threw her bag on the ground and pulled out a can of water and a rag, and started cleaning her face. There was something about this ghoul injury that stung excessively more than a normal wound. " _Must be the fucking rads."_ she thought. Holding the damp cloth to her face, and wiping up blood she reached into her leg satchel and pulled out some med-x and a stimpak. She wasn't a stranger to using them, but right in her face was going to be different. She ran to the bathroom and looked in the cracked mirror. Her face was covered in dark blood, and a large gash went from the top of her right eyebrow, all the way down her cheek, narrowly missing her dimple, and a smaller tear to the right of it next to her eyebrow.

 _"Fuck. That's going to leave a scar"_ she thought, pouring the can of water onto the rag and tenderly wiping her eye. She grabbed the med-x and carefully stuck the needle into her cheek. The pain went away, but the placebo effect of seeing the gash still stung. Next she grabbed the stimpak, and stuck it in her cheek under her eye, pushing the plunger halfway, and doing the same above her eyebrow. As the cut slowly healed, it dawned on her. She didn't have her glasses. Being lost was bad enough, but now being long distance blind. She was screwed.

She searched the room for her glasses and sure enough she found them, on the floor, an arm broken off. Which was better than she had expected for. Still fixable, but not useable for now. Counting that as somewhat of a personal win, she folded the broken pieces into a pocket of her sack, and started to bunk down for the night.

She dragged the ghoul body out of the room, gagging and heaving. It had been months, and she had killed plenty, but it never got any easier, and she never got used to being in close proximity to so many dead bodies. Brielle laid out her bedroll in a semi decent spot on the floor, crawled inside, and pulled her pack under her head for a makeshift pillow. Dogmeat curled up beside her, and she tried as hard as she could to get even a few hours sleep, to no avail. Her mind wouldn't shut the fuck up and just let her get some sleep.

Things had changed so much since the bombs fell, and she didn't know how to handle them. She was still not seasoned enough yet. Everyday since the day she got out, her entire body was sore. Sleeping on cement with a backpack for a pillow was terrible. She missed the days of real beds and pillows, and if her back hurt, Nate would give her a massage.

Then her thoughts turned to Nate. How he would hold her at night, and he would roll over and she would spoon him. Breathing in his hair, and his musk. His shampoo and the way his pillows smelled after he slept on them. She was starting to forget. She couldn't even remember what her own baby smelled like. Or how holding him in her arms felt. She would even take those terrible nights of colic over this. She would take years of colic, if only she could have him in her arms again. Even just to soothe him, and comfort him.

She remembered the last time, in the vault. Nate holding Shaun, and her rubbing his dark hair, telling him 'Everything's going to be alright. Mommy's right here'. Even the white blanket he was wearing. One made especially for him from Codsworth. Tears stung her eyes, and she broke out into sobs. Dogmeat curled up closer to her and she put her arm around him. She cried and stroked Dogmeat until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, and fell into a short dreamless sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

She awoke in the morning to the sun shining in the cracks of the roof. She picked up her pip boy and checked the time.

"Five almost-solid hours of sleep. That's a good night for us boy!" She said, patting Dogmeat on the head as she got up to get breakfast. She pulled out a can of baked beans, and a tin of cram for Dogmeat. "Sorry boy, dog food is all gone. We should be getting close to a town or some kind of trading post by now. I saw more buildings in the distance last night".

Then her face started tightening, and stinging. Brielle went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The cut was healing well, but it was still bloody and crusted. So once again, she pulled out her rag, and a can of water and began wiping the large wound. Even after it had cleaned up, it still looked bad. The tender flesh around it was red, and swollen, and was starting to sting again. She administered a small shot of med-x into her flesh to tide her over. She only had half a syringe left and needed to keep her wits about her.

She plotted their course on her pip-boy as they ate their breakfast. Once her and Dogmeat were fed their fill, she put their armour back on piece by piece, and packed up her bag the way she always did. With another small dose of med-x, she was ready to head out.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wandering closer to the buildings was becoming worrisome to Brielle. Without her glasses, she couldn't see far away, and that made her journey more treacherous than it already was. Last thing she needed was to walk face first into a supermutant. By this point, she was absolutely sure she was lost. She had gone too far east and was now at a bridge crossing a river, when she saw a trade caravan.

" _Thank God!_ " she thought, approaching the owner and the guards.

"Excuse me!"  she called over to them. The woman and her guards turned to look at Brie. The woman had short hair and wore a dirty jean coat. Casually smoking her cigarette, she looked Brie up and down with a scowl on her face.

"So what's your story? You looking to trade? Rob me? Or just ask directions to Diamond City." she said, sarcastically. Her guards still standing next to her with their guns at the ready.

"Looking to trade. I need some food, water, and some meds. And possibly some duct tape, if you have any. Ironically enough, I do need directions to Diamond City."

The woman took another long drag off of her cigarette while she still stared at Brie. Everyone stood there in silence for a moment before a smirk curled up on the womans' face. 

 

"Well you're a long way from there. Probably another day or two, if you make it that far" she said, eyeing the wound on her face. "I'm Carla."

"Nice to meet you Carla, I'm Brie." she said, stepping forward and holding out her hand for her to shake. Carla's guards immediately stiffened up and raised their weapons. 

"It's okay boys." she said, waving them off with her hand. "Go have a rest. I'll be fine."

"Okay Carla. We're here if you need us though" the man replied, walking away from them. 

 

After some trading, Brie pulled her bag of caps out, made the transaction, and sat down with Carla to chat. The pack brahmin needed a rest anyways. She started working on repairing her broken glasses, and fed Dogmeat a brahmin steak. He had earned it after saving her ass the night before.

"We're heading to Goodneighbour to do some trading with Daisy. You're welcome to tag along. I wouldn't recommend heading off to Diamond city in the state you're in. The hotel Rexford usually has some beds"

"That sounds awesome actually" replied Brielle.

She bought 3 stimpaks off of Carla, and a Med-x, but it was all she had in stock. And she was down to her last clip of energy cells. Carla was right. And the thought of a real bed was enough to sell her to the idea. Plus with the caravan guards, and Carla's knowledge of actually knowing where she was going, she stood a better chance to fight another day.

"Okay Darlin', 5 more minutes and we're going to head out, so get ready" said Carla between sips of a can of water. "It's still a good few hours south of here."  
  


 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So Goodneighbour, eh? Sounds like a nice respectable place. Almost sounds too good to be true" ribbed Brielle.

"It is. Just don't be a dick and you won't have any problems. KL-E-O has a good stock of weaponry and ammo, and if you're looking to earn a few caps, White chapel Charlie usually always has work. He's the bartender at the third rail. Goodneighbour is mostly ghouls and drifters. So everyone's always looking for work, and its a good spot to pass through."

"Ghouls? Like the one who attacked me?". Brielle had heard of ghouls, and seen Preston pick them off in the distance around settlements they had established, but had very little experience with them.

"So that's what happened to your face eh? I was wondering when you were going to open up. Didn't think it would be polite to ask. But no, those are feral. I'm talking regular ghouls. People like you and I. Guess living in that vault kind of sheltered you a bit."

"How did you know I was from a vault?" questioned Brielle. She felt so stupid. Here was Carla, so at home and at ease in the wasteland, casually smoking a cigarette while the guards picked off a mole rat. She didn't even seem worried. Carefree actually.

"The suit gave it away. Even with the dye job. And the pip boy. either it's from a vault, or you stole it. but you don't seem like the stealing type. Your manners tipped you off. Most people in the Commonwealth don't bother with pleasantries." she replied taking another haul on her cigarette. "Also, you've never met a ghoul who wasn't feral. Obviously you don't get out much." she said, approaching the gate to Goodneighbour.

"Well, we're here. The lovely town of Goodneighbour". Dropping her cigarette and stepping on it, she called up to a guard looking over the wall. "Hey Jared, open the gate! Daisy is expecting me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Brielle a chance to open up and spread her wings a bit, her first real encounter without backup that didn't go smoothly, and some more insight into her own mind. She's getting tougher physically, and learning to adapt to the commonwealth, but i still feel like the game doesn't go enough into the details of adjusting to the life post nuclear fallout, death of your husband, kidnapping of your son. (I mean, its big enough, they hardly have the time for that) but i personally wanted to get into that a bit. Still wanted to get across how surreal everything is for SS. Also, next chapter we'll be meeting everyones favourite Mayor!


	3. The Mayor of Goodneighbour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit off of the usual script. Once again, I feel like the game doesn't put enough feeling into it, but i tried to use the basic dialogue as a reference, and spiced it up with my own rendition.

Walking into Goodneighbour was like walking into a dream. She had seen towns before, but nothing like this in the commonwealth. She was used to shanty shacks, and makeshift stands with generators and water purifiers all over the place. So seeing actual buildings with fixtures and doors was new to her, in this new life anyways.

"Daisy!" Yelled Carla, who was greeted by a woman in a dirty tan suit with a big hug. "It's been too long! and i've brought a friend! Her name is Brielle, she's kind of new to the commonwealth."

"Let me get a look at you honey" said Daisy grabbing Brielle by the wrist to get a better look. "and who's your friend here?" she said, bending down to give Dogmeat a pat. He didn't seem on edge, so Brie took it as a good sign.

"Dogmeat is his name. He's my trusty travelling companion. Saved me more times than I can count" she said, pointing at the healing wound on her face.

"Woah! what happened there sweetheart? You should have Dr. Amari look at that, she's over in the memory den. Just let me deal with Carla here, and i'll help you get situated.  
Always nice to meet a new face in Goodneighbour" she said with a smile. It was kind and warm. Brie was on edge herself now. She was told people out in the commonwealth weren't this nice, so she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Especially one that doesn't run away screaming at the sight of a ghoul" said Carla with a wink. "Okay Daisy, i'll get the guards to bring in the merchandise and we can get down to business. Head over to the Rexford Brie and i'll send Daisy to the lobby when we're done and we can all grab a drink at the Third Rail. Been too long since i've had a beer."

"Sounds good, I could totally use a drink too." As Brielle was walking towards the direction Daisy had pointed her in, she was stopped by a rugged looking man. He was wearing some kind of makeshift leather armour, unshaven, and wreaking of alcohol and nasty cigars.

"Hold up there" he said grabbing her by the wrist. Not the gentle, tender way Daisy had either. It was a stern, rough grab, and it made her start to shake a bit. "First time in Goodneighbour? Can't be walking around without insurance"

"Unless it's 'Keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me' insurance, i'm not interested" Said Brielle, pulling her wrist out of his hand. Dogmeat was standing next to her, waiting for her signal, hair on his back raising as he let out a low growl. She was used to being polite, but she also used to be a lawyer. and was not one to be taken for a ride by some bully.

"Now don't be like that. I think you're going to like what I have to offer" said the rude stranger, stroking his rough hand down her cheek. "You hand over everything in those pockets of yours, or accidents start happening. Big, bloody 'Accidents' ." he said, lighting up a cigar.

The smell, and the threat were enough to make her want to be sick.  _"Who the fuck does this guy think he is?"_ she thought.

"Woah, woah, woah. Time out" came a gravelly voice from the shadows of an alley way. "Someone steps through that gate for the first time and they're a guest. You lay off of that extortion crap."

The man in question was a lanky ghoul, dressed in a red frock coat and a tricorn hat. _Well that can't be? John Hancock historical garb?_ Then it hit her. They were right outside of the state house. He sauntered up to the pair with a casual swagger, and gave Brielle a wink. Right away she noticed he didn't have normal eyes. But eyes that were pitch black.

"What do you care? She aint one of us" said the man who had threatened her.

"No love for your Mayor Finn?" said the ghoul with a smile. "I said let her go." his voice changing to dark and demanding.

A ghoul mayor dressed in John Hancock's clothes. She did not expect that. Goodneighbour was just full of surprises. 10 minutes into being there and she had already experienced a rollercoaster of emotions. Now she knew what Preston was walking about when he warned her about the commonwealth. As soon as she thought she was starting to get the hang of it, something else was thrown into the mix to surprise her.

"You're soft Hancock."

_Hancock. Of course the Mayors name was Hancock._

"You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, and one day there will be a new mayor." spat Finn.

"Come on man, this is me we're walking about" Hancock said, sauntering over to Finn and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let me tell you something."  
He quickly pulled a small knife out from behind his back and stabbed Finn twice in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground. Hancock bent down, wiped his blade on the dead mans coat, put it away, and lit up a smoke.

"Now why'd you have to go and say that huh? You're breaking my heart over here." he said, flicking an ash off of his cigarette onto Finns' body.

  
"Now I know you had ol' Finn handled back there, but a Mayor 's gotta make a point sometimes. You alright Sister?" he said, turning to Brie.

"I'm fine. Thanks for taking care of him. " replied Brie. She was nervous, but wasn't going to let this guy know it.

"Okay Sister. Now don't let this little incident taint your view of our little community. Goodneighbour is of the people, for the people. You feel me? Everyone's welcome." said Hancock, taking another drag of his smoke before dropping it on Finns' body and stepping on it.

"Yeah, I feel you" Brie replied.

This guy just stabbed a guy, and then used him as his own personal ash tray. Guess life in the commonwealth changes you. Maybe the rads from being a ghoul messed up his brain? made it easier to kill? But Daisy was a ghoul too and seemed so nice. Who knows. She didn't have enough knowledge on the subject to make a good enough assessment.

  
"You stay cool, and you'll be part of the neighbourhood. So long as you remember who's in charge" said Hancock with another wink, before turning and walking into the state house. What was with this guy and all the winking? For someone who's face looks like its been melted off, he sure had a lot of confidence.

Turning herself, she gave Dogmeat a pat. "We could have handled that ourselves, eh boy?" she said to him with a smile. "You did good." He wagged his tail in agreement. "Now lets go to the hotel. I need to wash up."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking into the room of the hotel Rexford was the best thing she had seen in a long time. A bed. A real life freaking bed, with a mattress. and a pillow. _a fucking pillow_. she dropped her bags and jumped onto the bed, nestling her face into the pillow. It stunk, and was dirty and stained, but it was soft....ish. Soft enough. She never wanted to get up. But once again, her face started to throb. It had been a few hours since she used some med-x, so it was healing well, but it was still slightly painful.

Against her own personal wishes, she slid out of the bed and walked over to the mirror and bowl on the table on the opposite wall. She poured a can of water into the bowl and pulled out her rag, carefully cleaning her face once again. The last thing she needed was an infection. When she was done she started removing her and Dogmeats armour. She piled them on a chair in the corner of the room. She then emptied the bowl of water, and poured clean, fresh water in for Dogmeat.

She peeled off her vault suit ,which was stinking and dirty by this point. Oh how she missed simple things, like deodorant and perfumes. Although her body had adjusted to not using them, she still wasn't happy with the way she smelled. She missed lilacs and baby powder.

Brie rummaged through her bag to find a pair of torn jeans, and a black wifebeater. She hadn't been able to wear casual garb since being in the protection of Sanctuary with Preston and the rest of the settlers. After brushing her hair with her fingers and pulling it back into a braid, she rummaged through her bag for a hair tie when something caught her eye.

A glint of shiny metal. It was her and Nate's wedding rings. She had stopped wearing it, and almost exclusively carried them in her leg satchel. She wasn't up for getting robbed over them. A wave of sadness washed over her. She thought about walking into Goodneighbour, and how Nate would have been the one to protect her from Finn. He certainly wouldn't have stabbed, but that guy definitely would have been limping away, thinking twice about even making eye contact with her after that. Then again, if Nate was still alive, she wouldn't have gone to Goodneighbour at all probably. Her, Nate, and Shaun would have probably stayed and set up their own settlement, in their own house. Tears pricked her eyes once again. No time to cry now, you told Daisy and Carla you would meet them.

"Let's go boy" she said to Dogmeat, opening the door, stepping out, and locking it. Nostalgia will have to wait.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the stairs to the lobby she was greeted by a warm hug by Daisy. Something about this woman was kind, and nurturing. She wondered if Daisy herself was ever a mother, or a grandmother for that fact. It was hard to tell her age.

"Let's go sweetheart. After what happened with Finn, I'm sure you could use a drink. I'll show you that not everyone in Goodneighbour is all bad" said Daisy with a reassuring smile, linking her arm with Brielle's' and leading her out of the hotel.


	4. Whiskey

She walked into the Third rail and once again was shocked by what she saw. Another ghoul standing at the door, dressed head to toe in a fairly well taken care of tuxedo.

"Hey Daisy, Carla" he said with a tip of his hat "And friend. Hancock says newcomers are welcome, so head on in and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you sir" Said Brie with a smile.

"Sir? I wish every drunken drifter who comes through here was polite as you" replied the ghoul.

As they headed down the subway station steps, Brie could hear the melody of someone singing pre war tunes, although it was a song she didn't recognize. They made their way down the steps, and into the bar she noticed it was an old subway station. The tunnels had been blocked off, and it looked cozy and refurbished. Once again, something she didn't expect.

It was getting hard to deal with the way the commonwealth had changed, from what she remembered before being frozen and what she had learned after being released, versus what she had learned from walking into Goodneighbour. As soon as she started getting used to something, it was changed before her eyes. It made her worry about the journey she was going to have to take to find her son. She hadn't even made it to Diamond City yet, and already she felt in over her head. How long will this journey go on? What else will be along her path to surprise her? She had already dealt with a ghoul on her own, but who knows what else she was going to have to face.

"So whats your poison doll?" said Daisy, shaking her from her thoughts.

"I'll take a beer I suppose" she replied. "Is beer even still a thing?"

"Of course it is! go with Carla and have a seat. First round is on me." Daisy said, patting her on the back. " Charlie! How are you, you old bucket of bolts!?" she yelled to the robot, walking towards the bar.

Looking around she could see patrons happily drinking and chatting, lounging on comfy couches, and playing cards at tables. These people had adjusted to life in the commonwealth, then again, Goodneighbour was much better than the squalor she had come to see since being released from the vault. It seemed a little rough around the edges, and the Mayor seemed a little crazy, but so did the people, and they had done pretty well for establishing a thriving town otherwise.

"Do you smoke hon?" said Carla, holding out a cigarette for her.

"I used to, I quit years ago. But I would love one" she replied, taking it from Carla, she put it between her teeth and lit it. The smoke filling her lungs with something she had long missed. "I forgot how much I loved this"

Sitting in the corner on a red fluffy couch, she was able to relax a little bit. And she felt guilty. She should be out looking for Valentine, to start looking for Shaun, but she needed a break. The string lights above her head gave the bar a wonderful, cozy ambience. People laughed at the table next to her, and for a split second she felt hope. Hope that if these people could find a way to find happiness in the wasteland, maybe she could do the same for her and Shaun.

"Here you go doll" said Daisy handing her a brown bottle.

"Thank you, It feels like its been 200 years since i've had a drink" she joked, taking a sip of her beer. The taste was terrible, and it made her scrunch up her face. "Although, I do remember beer being smoother."

"Well Charlie makes it in the back, so it's pretty good for what it is. Drink it fast, and you won't notice the taste after a while" laughed Carla.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2 horrible beers later, and Carla was right. The golden liquid wasn't as bad as the first few sips. They had been talking, and laughing for about an hour. Her and Daisy had been telling Carla stories about before the war, who was hanging on their every word. It was nice to find someone she could share memories with, and actually have an insight about life before. Daisy had visited the Boston Public Library a lot as a girl, and so had she. They reminisced about the comfy chairs there, and the rows and rows of intact books. Another thing she didn't realise she would miss so much.

"Mayor Hancock!" yelled someone from the other side of the bar, other people joining in with welcomes and warm wishes for the ghoul mayor.

"Yeah, yeah. You're beloved Mayor has come to grace you with his presence!" he said, throwing his arm around a drifter going to greet him. "You having a good time Scotty?" he said with a smirk. "Just remember to stay away from the whisky, you know what it does to you. I don't want to have to kick you out of our lovely little community for causing mayhem again, ya feel me?"

"Yeah Hancock, I know. Ham made sure I knew after last time" he said, pointing to a black and yellow bruise on his eye.

"Good" said Hancock,"You're one of my favourites, but we can't have scenes like that tainting the name and people of Goodneighbour, THE BEST DAMN TOWN IN THE COMMONWEALTH!" he yelled, raising his fist. The crowd cheered as he sauntered over to the bar. "I'll have the usual Charlie" he said to the robot.

"There ya go sir" he replied, sliding a glass of amber liquid his way.

"Wow. The people around here sure do love him eh?" Brie said, watching the Mayor take his drink and sit down on a couch on the opposite side of the room.

"After taking out Vic, and making the town a place to feel safe, and a place to be proud of, of course he's loved. 'Of the people, for the people' am I right?" said Daisy holding up her beer.

"You got that right." replied Carla, raising her bottle in a toast.

Sipping her beer, she watched the Mayor interact with the drifters, as Daisy and Carla talked about how much Hancock had changed the town. She couldn't help but admire how the people loved and respected him. Could this really be the same guy who stabbed one of the people who lived in this town, a mere few hours ago? Laughing, joking and hugging his townsfolk. The admiration in their eyes said it all. Maybe the barren wasteland had some hope after all If guys like Hancock were still standing for the good of the people. ' _Of the people, for the people_ ' she thought.

"Magnolia, wonderful set tonight. You're the brightest light in the bar hon" said Carla. "Travelling through a music-less wasteland is tiring. I always look forward to my Goodneighbour stops to hear your beautiful melodies. Beats the hell out of gunfire all the time" she added, putting a cigarette out in an ashtray.

"Thank you Darling." Said the pretty dark haired girl in a red sequin dress. Another thing she had yet to see in the wasteland, someone well dressed. "People like you are the kindling that keeps my artistic fire alive!" Giving her a one armed hug, she turned and looked at Brielle.

"And who is your friend here? Now there's something special about you, isn't there? Don't tell me, let me guess". Magnolia said, pushing a lock of hair that had fallen out of her braid, out of her face. "Hmm, I think I know a fellow performer when I see one. Good with your words. Knows the right things to say, at the right time.?"

"I Suppose you could say that." Brie replied. "I used to be a lawyer, before the war."

"Oh, well Miss 'Lawyer-before-the-war', what brings you to The Third Rail?"

"Just passing through on my way to Diamond City, unfortunately I got a bit lost, and ran into some.......difficulties. By the way, I thought your songs were lovely. Reminded me of songs from before the war, but I didn't recognise them. Did you write them yourself?" she asked. How did Magnolia get that, just from taking a look at her? The scary part, is she was right. Back before the war, she had been an excellent lawyer. She could pretty much talk her way into winning any case.

"Absolutely Darling, they're all written about my past. a little insight into the mind of the fabulous Magnolia!" she exclaimed.

" 'Ello love, a gift from the Mayor" said Charlie, tapping Brielle on the shoulder, and handing her a glass with the same amber liquid that had been served to the Mayor himself.

"Oh! Well I will have to thank him myself then." she said, taking the glass and handing him some caps for a tip.

"Thanks love. Anything you birds need?"

"Yeah Charlie, i'll be up in a minute to get more beer" replied Carla. She and Daisy walked up to the bar behind Charlie, and left her alone with Magnolia.

"The Mayor's special stash eh? He must like you. First day in town and he's already sharing. Only time i've ever had a taste was the night I sold my songs to Diamond City radio!" said Magnolia, happily pinching her in the arm.

"I haven't the slightest idea why. Within minutes of me being in town, I caused a stabbing" Brie laughed.

"Well you must have something he likes. Anyways, I better get back to the microphone. My public awaits!" said Magnolia dramatically strutting away.

Brie looked down at Dogmeat, and gave him a scratch behind the ear. "Looks like we are making friends pal." He laid his head back down in comfortable agreement. She took a sip of the liquid in the glass, and closed her eyes in enjoyment. Actual pre war whisky. She was in heaven. She had just gotten used to Charlies home brew, but she thoroughly enjoyed the Mayor's drink.

"Hey pooch" came a gravelly voice from beside her. She opened her eyes to be face to face with a red frock coat. Hancock was bent down scratching Dogmeats fur.

"Been a while since i've seen a dog that wasn't a furless mongrel." Stepping over Dogmeat, he sat down in the chair across from her. "Enjoying our little bar ?" he said, pulling a tin out of his pocket, taking out a few pills and popping them in his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm playing a game. First idiot who grabs my ass gets his arm broken. Ten bonus points if he's drunk" she said taking another sip. "I must be drunk. I just said that to the fucking Mayor." she could feel her cheeks blushing.

"Haha, now that sounds like the beginning to a great song. I'll have to remember to tell Magnolia. And don't even worry. It's that sassy attitude that got you a drink from the Mayors private stash. I heard you straighten Finn out when he tried to put the shake on you Sister"

"Oh. yeah.....Thank you for the drink by the way." she said, still blushing. What was with this guy? Usually she could figure people out pretty fast, but this guy was different. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"What's your name?" he asked, lighting up a smoke

"Brielle" she replied

"Ah. Beautiful. So tell me, what brings you to our happy little community? One of Carla's new guards?" finishing the last of the drink in his glass, he beckoned to whitechapel charlie for another.

"No, I just met Carla in my travels. I kind of got lost. I'm heading to Diamond City to find Nick Valentine. I need to employ his services. I'm looking for my baby. He's been kidnapped....." she replied, looking down into her drink, rolling the glass in her hands. Why did she just tell him that? She definately must be drunk.

"Ah, I see. well i'm sorry to hear that. Plenty of folks want to make life hard for people just tryin' to survive. I'm not willing to stand for that kind of shit. And Nicky is your best bet for finding your son. I'd be happy to escort you to Diamond City if you'd like?" he said, taking another glass from Charlie, and handing him a few caps. "This classy little tricorner hat of mine is getting a bit heavy anyways. I spend all my time putting down the people I would have been happy to scheme with a few years ago. I need to take a walk again. Get a grip on what really matters. Nothing better for that than reuniting a mother with her lost son".

"Can you just leave Goodneighbour? I mean, aren't you the mayor?" she replied.

"Hey, the mayor is still the mayor whether he is in residence or not. I've walked out of here plenty of times" he said, taking another sip. "Keeps me honest. Can't let the power go to my head. That's not what being in charge of Goodneighbour is all about. Need another drink?"

"Sure. I've drank this much. Go big, or go home" she said, setting her empty glass on the table between them.

"Excellent! Charlie, another drink for the lady!" he said, waving his hand in the air.

"We're going to head out hon" said Daisy, tapping Brielle on the shoulder. "Carla is heading out in the morning, and I need to open the shop tomorrow. Will you be okay going back to the Rexford by yourself?"

"She will be fine. I'll make sure she gets back safe and sound" said Hancock with a wink.

 _This fucking guy, and the winking again_. Although the drinks were making her relax with him a little more, she still got a conflicted feeling from being around him.

"You behave yourself, you hear me John?" Daisy said with a playful slap on his shoulder.

_John. Of course his name was John._

"I'll be fine Daisy. Ill be sure to stop by the shop tomorrow before I leave. Thank you for everything" she said, standing to give Daisy a hug.

"Don't worry about John" Daisy whispered into her ear. "You really are in good hands."

"Here you are Love" said Charlie handing her another drink.

"Thank you again Charlie" she replied graciously taking a drink, and handing him some caps. She sat back down and started on her new drink.

"I better be in good hands." she quipped. "Although, you seem more like the kind of guy who has bad hands."

"I like you. You might just be my kinda trouble" said Hancock giving her a smirk, before taking a sip of his own drink.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Oh my God. How many drinks have I had?" said Brielle looking at the table, riddled with empty glasses.

"I am definitely going to pay the price for this in the morning." slurring her speech, she tried to stand, but she fell back onto her chair.

"Fuck me. I'm a god damned trainwreck right * _hiccup_ * now."

"Maybe another time. Taking advantage of the drunk isn't really my style" he said, winking and downing the rest of his drink.

"You and those fucking * _hiccup_ * winks" slurred Brielle.

This definitely wasn't a good state for her to be in. But it had been so long since she was anywhere comfortable enough for her to even get drunk. At Least she felt safe in Goodneighbour.

"Okay Sister, let's get you to bed" said Hancock, slinking an arm behind her, and putting hers over his shoulder. "Come on boy" he beckoned to Dogmeat.

Climbing up the stairs with her, they walked out the doors and into the open night air. It was refreshing on her face and made her feel better.

"Wow. I didn't realize * _hiccup_ * how smokey it was down there. * _hiccup_ * By the way, can I have a smoke?" she said, trying to steady herself against Hancock.

"Sure Sister" he said, pulling a pack out of his pocket, removing a cigarette and carefully placing it in her mouth before holding out a gold flip lighter for her to light on.

"Oooooh * _hiccup_ * fancy gold for the fancy Mayor" she said laughing, shakily trying to put the cigarette in the flame.

"You get real lippy when you drink eh?" Hancock said, putting the lighter away. A small smile playing on his lips.

"You have a * _hiccup_ * nice smile. Which reminds me * _hiccup_ * Your face. Something....happen?"

"Like it? I think it gives me a sexy, kind of the zombies kinda look. Big hit with the ladies. I'm a ghoul, you see? Lot of walking rad freaks like me around here, so you might want to keep those kinds of questions on the low burner next time. Watch your step" he said, helping her up the steps inside the Rexford. "But i'll let it slide this time. Considering how well you kept up. I can tell i'm going to like you already. Just consider this town your home away from home..." he said, setting her down next to her door. "Okay Sister, i'm going to need your key"

"My home is * _hiccup_ * gone. Destroyed when the bombs fell!" she said, tears once again welling up in her eyes. "I don't remember where my key is * _hiccup_ * i'm losing everything" she said, a whimper in her voice.

He bent down in front of her, and started searching through her pockets.

"woah Doll, there's no need to cry. You're too pretty for that" and stopped to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Let's just get you to bed. I think you've had enough excitement for tonight" he said, going back to rummaging through her pockets.

And that's when he found them. Two wedding bands stashed away in her leg satchel, and it dawned on him. This girl ran deeper than she was willing to let on. He knew right then that he definitely needed to help this girl. She had lost her son, and god knows what was with the wedding rings, and she had no idea what a ghoul was. There was no way she was making it to Diamond City without him, and she needed Nick. He carefully put the rings back and continued to look for the key as she rambled on between sobs and hiccups about her first night in a real bed in ages. Finally, he found it, unlocked her door, and picked the weeping mess up off the floor.

"You know * _hiccup_ * you're a good guy Hancock. I wasn't * _hiccup_ * really sure about you at first. But now * _hiccup_ * I think you're good people. And the coat "she said, grabbing one of his lapels "It's workin' for ya" she laughed, working to steady herself on the door frame.

"Thanks sister, but we'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep."

He carried her as steady as he could, which for a small girl was a tough feat when she was this intoxicated, and laid her out in the bed. He took off her boots, and glasses, put a blanket on her, and Dogmeat instantly curled up beside her on the bed. "Take care of her, okay boy"  he whispered, giving Dogmeat another pat on the head, he started walking out of the room when he heard her say "You're good people Hancock." through her blanket.

"You are too Sister." he said with a smile, turning and closing the door behind him.


	5. The Mayor's private stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do the last chapter, from Hancocks perspective. I thought it would be a nice change and give some depth to the story. the whole mutual pining thing, and how they both have similar thoughts.

"....but seriously Ham, he's a good guy. He just can't handle his alcohol sometimes. Next time he pulls that shit though, you come and find me." he said, putting his hand on Ham's shoulder. "Speaking of people who are on thin ice....I'll catch up with you later."

Walking out of the alley, he could see Finn, pulling his usual crap. They had talked about this before, and he had been giving Hancock quite a bit of attitude. Finn wasn't as excited about Hancock taking over the town as everyone else.

" _What the fuck is this guy doing?_ " he thought to himself.

"Woah, woah, woah. Time out" he said, stepping out of the shadows."Someone steps through that gate for the first time and they're a guest. You lay off of that extortion crap."

As he walked out of the alleyway, he could see the girl being harassed by this fucking asshole. She looked ragged, tired, and completely out of her element. A large wound running down her face, and a small laser pistol on her hip. The last thing she needed, was to be harassed the first time in Goodneighbour. Although she had a quick wit to her, and she wasn't taking Finn's threats, he knew she was in over her head. Her puny laser pistol would do nothing to Finn. And this was exactly the kind of thing he wouldn't stand for. Making eye contact with her, he gave her a reassuring wink and made his way to Finn.

"What do you care? She aint one of us" said Finn. He was just asking to be taken care of.

"No love for your Mayor Finn?" he replied calmly. "I said let her go."

"You're soft Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, and one day there will be a new mayor." spat Finn. His insubordinate tone was enough to send Hancock over the edge.

"Come on man, this is me we're walking about" Hancock said, sauntering over to Finn and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let me tell you something."  
He quickly pulled a small knife out from behind his back and stabbed Finn twice in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground. Hancock bent down, wiped his blade on Finn's coat, put it away, and lit up a smoke.

"Now why'd you have to go and say that huh? You're breaking my heart over here." he said, inhaling his cigarette, and flicking an ash off onto Finns' body.

"Now I know you had ol' Finn handled back there, but a Mayor 's gotta make a point sometimes. You alright Sister?" he said, turning to Brie. He hoped he hadn't scared her, or given her the wrong impression, but the shocked expression on her face told him that's exactly what he did.

"I'm fine. Thanks for taking care of him. " she said, changing her face from nerves, to confidence. She was good at talking herself into believing what she wanted to project onto others.

"Okay Sister. Now don't let this little incident taint your view of our little community. Goodneighbour is of the people, for the people. You feel me? Everyone's welcome." said Hancock, taking another drag of his smoke before dropping it on Finns' body and stepping on it. He really fucking hated that guy, and was just itching for a reason to get rid of him. Saving a damsel in distress seemed a good reason as any.

"Yeah, I feel you" she replied, not taking her eyes off of his.

"You stay cool, and you'll be part of the neighbourhood. So long as you remember who's in charge" said Hancock with another wink, before turning and walking into the state house. Opening the door, and ascending the stairs, he yelled for his bodyguard. "Hey Fehr! Finn has been taken care of. He finally pushed his luck too far", he yelled, opening the door to his office.

Fahrenheit was sitting at a chair at his desk, going through some papers.

"Good, the prick harassed me more times than I can count, probably had what was coming to him." she replied looking up. "You know you have some actual work to do sometimes right? You have a lot of debts unpaid to you."

"Yeah yeah, I know MOTHER." he said, flopping down on a couch and putting his feet up on the table in front of him. "I am doing work, I have to head down to the third rail, make a public appearance. Balance out moral. I'm not a bad guy, just doing whats right." he said, pulling his tin out of his pocket, and popping some pills into his mouth. "Of the people, for the people. Let's go."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Mayor Hancock!" yelled someone as soon as he walked in, other people joining in with welcomes and warm wishes for him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're beloved Mayor has come to grace you with his presence!" he said, throwing his arm around a drifter going to greet him.

"You having a good time Scotty?" he said with a smirk. "Just remember to stay away from the whisky, you know what it does to you. I don't want to have to kick you out of our lovely little community for causing mayhem again, ya feel me?"

"Yeah Hancock, I know. Ham made sure I knew after last time" he said, pointing to a black and yellow bruise on his eye.

"Good" said Hancock,"You're one of my favourites, but we can't have scenes like that tainting the name and people of Goodneighbour, THE BEST DAMN TOWN IN THE COMMONWEALTH!" he yelled, raising his fist.

  
The crowd cheered as he sauntered over to the bar. It was the exact kind of motivation they needed. Nothing was going to bring down his town.

"I'll have the usual Charlie" he said to the robot.

"There ya go sir" he replied, sliding a glass of amber liquid his way.

"Thank you Charlie, I always look forward to this time of the day." he said, sipping his drink. In his bar. with his people. Nothing got better than this.

As he walked around, being approached by person after person, the admiration flowing through him, he couldn't help but notice, he was being watched from afar. He looked and saw her, sitting with Daisy and Carla, milking her own beer and scrunching her face.

 _"Heh, she must be drinking Charlies home brew. I recognise that face anywhere"_ , he thought to himself. Something about her dark eyes drew him in. he wanted to get to know this girl more. Something about her, that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He watched Magnolia walk over, and greet Carla and Daisy. Waving her arms dramatically, probably flaunting her confidence as she so often does. He watched her turn to the mysterious girl and push some hair out of her face, before looking her up and down, probably assessing her. She was a pretty good judge of character.

Watching her take another sip of her beer, and her face scrunching up again, he knew what he had to do. "Charlie!" he called to the bartender. "Send a drink to the girl with the red hair and the dog, from my private reserve." He felt the need to send a peace offering, maybe she would be a bit more comfortable then.

" 'Ello love, a gift from the Mayor" said Charlie, tapping her on the shoulder, and handing her a glass with the same amber liquid that had been served to the Mayor himself.

She smiled, took the glass from him, and handed him some caps for a tip.

 _Wow. What a smile_ Hancock thought.

He watched Carla and Daisy walk to the bar with Charlie, and was shaken back to his own reality by a loud, drunk woman.

"Hey Hancock" said the woman, grabbing him by the shoulder and stumbling onto the chair next to him. "That's a pretty sexy coat you got there Mayor" said the dirty drifter woman, blowing smoke in his face. "What do you say we grab some chems, and take this party up to the state house?" she slurred.

She disgusted him. He could have any woman in the town, and right now, all he wanted to do was talk to the mysterious newcomer. What the fuck was wrong with him? He wanted to TALK to this new woman.

"Thanks for the offer Sister, but i've got a previous engagement" he said, putting out his own cigarette and picking up his glass. "Although i'm sure scotty is looking for some company tonight. He had a rough night last night, and would probably be up for a Jet trip."

"Okay Hancock, but let me know if you ever change your mind. I'll be here!" yelled the trashy woman, wobbling out of her chair and into Scott's arms.

Looking back to the mysterious redhead, he saw Magnolia walking away, and decided to take this as his chance. He coolly picked up his drink and swaggered over to her. For some reason he was.. _.nervous? What the hell. Get it together man._

"Oh! Sorry Mayor!" said a man dressed in full mobster garb, and reflective aviators covering his eyes, after bumping into Hancock. "I didn't see you there" he said, brushing dust off of the shoulder of the red frock coat.

"No worries" The mayor replied. "You don't look like anyone i recognise. You got a name friend?" Hancock said inquisitively. He was positive he knew the name, if not atleast the face of everyone who stepped through the gates. Fehr made sure of that.

"Deac" answered the cool stranger. "She's one hell of a looker eh?"

"What?" said Hancock.

"The redhead. She's cute. I've got half a mind to chat her up myself, but I see you're already staking your claim" he said with a wink.

"Just doing my Mayoral duties and greeting the tourists" he said. He could feel something building up in him. It couldn't be.....Jealousy? That was new for him, but he brushed it off, as quickly as it came on.

"Yeah, i'm sure all new random tourists get the same drinks as the Mayor" and 'Deac' disappeared into the crowd.

 _That was weird_ , he thought, "I'll have to tell Fehr to keep an eye on that guy."

 

"Hey pooch" he said, bending down to scratch the dogs black fur.

"Been a while since i've seen a dog that wasn't a furless mongrel." Stepping over Dogmeat, he sat down in the chair across from her. "Enjoying our little bar ?" he said, pulling a tin out of his pocket, taking out a few pills and popping them in his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm playing a game. First idiot who grabs my ass gets his arm broken. Ten bonus points if he's drunk" she said taking another sip. "I must be drunk. I just said that to the fucking Mayor." Her cheeks instantly went a dark crimson shade. It was cute. This shy girl definitely had a mouth on her.

"Haha, now that sounds like the beginning to a great song. I'll have to remember to tell Magnolia. And don't even worry. It's that sassy attitude that got you a drink from the Mayors private stash. I heard you straighten Finn out when he tried to put the shake on you Sister"

"Oh. yeah.....Thank you for the drink by the way." she said, still blushing.

"What's your name?" he asked, lighting up a smoke

"Brielle" she replied

"Ah. Beautiful." It fit her perfectly. A great combo of beauty, and a touch of bad-assery. "So tell me, what brings you to our happy little community? One of Carla's new guards?" finishing the last of the drink in his glass, he beckoned to whitechapel charlie for another.

"No, I just met Carla in my travels. I kind of got lost. I'm heading to Diamond City to find Nick Valentine. I need to employ his services. I'm looking for my baby. He's been kidnapped....." she replied, looking down into her drink, rolling the glass in her hands.

 _A kidnapped baby. Holy fuck_. This was once again, one of the things he would not stand for. Here he was, sitting in his fancy state house, drinking his fancy drinks, and all around being happy while injustices like that happened in his commonwealth. He needed to help.

"Ah, I see. well i'm sorry to hear that. Plenty of folks want to make life hard for people just tryin' to survive. I'm not willing to stand for that kind of shit. And Nicky is your best bet for finding your son. I'd be happy to escort you to Diamond City if you'd like?" he said, taking another glass from Charlie, and handing him a few caps. "This classy little tricorner hat of mine is getting a bit heavy anyways. I spend all my time putting down the people I would have been happy to scheme with a few years ago. I need to take a walk again. Get a grip on what really matters. Nothing better for that than reuniting a mother with her lost son".

"Can you just leave Goodneighbour? I mean, aren't you the mayor?" she replied.

"Hey, the mayor is still the mayor whether he is in residence or not. I've walked out of here plenty of times" he said, taking another sip. "Keeps me honest. Can't let the power go to my head. That's not what being in charge of Goodneighbour is all about. Need another drink?"

"Sure. I've drank this much. Go big, or go home" she said, setting her empty glass on the table between them.

"Excellent! Charlie, another drink for the lady!" he said, waving his hand in the air.

"We're going to head out hon" said Daisy, tapping Brielle on the shoulder. "Carla is heading out in the morning, and I need to open the shop tomorrow. Will you be okay going back to the Rexford by yourself?"

"She will be fine. I'll make sure she gets back safe and sound" said Hancock with a wink.

She had a momentary look of apprehension swimming on her face, and before she could answer, Daisy turned to him.

"You behave yourself, you hear me John?" Daisy said with a playful slap on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine Daisy. Ill be sure to stop by the shop tomorrow before I leave. Thank you for everything" she said, standing to give Daisy a hug.

Daisy whispered something in Brie's ear, and her and Carla were heading back up the stairs. No doubt she had said something good about him. Daisy always liked him.

 

"Here you are Love" said Charlie handing her another drink.

"Thank you again Charlie" she replied graciously taking a drink, and handing him some caps. She sat back down and seemed a little more relaxed.

"I better be in good hands." she quipped. "Although, you seem more like the kind of guy who has bad hands."

That last remark took him slightly off guard. He didn't expect that out of her, but he _loved_ it. 

"I like you. You might just be my kinda trouble" said Hancock giving her a smirk, before taking a sip of his own drink. This was going to be one crazy rollercoaster. He could tell already.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Oh my God. How many drinks have I had?" said Brielle looking at the table, riddled with empty glasses.

"I am definitely going to pay the price for this in the morning." slurring her speech, she tried to stand, but she fell back onto her chair.

"Fuck me. I'm a god damned trainwreck right * _hiccup_ * now."

He loved her filthy mouth already. It was cute, because you didn't expect it out of her. she was constantly surprising him.

"Maybe another time. Taking advantage of the drunk isn't really my style" he said, winking and downing the rest of his drink. He probably should get her to her bed though, he thought. This wasn't the usual conquest, this one was a special case.

"You and those fucking * _hiccup_ * winks" slurred Brielle.

It hadn't even occurred to him that he had been peppering in the flirting all night. He was trying to take things slow and easy, he didn't want to scare her more than she already was.

"Okay Sister, let's get you to bed" said Hancock, slinking an arm behind her, and putting hers over his shoulder. "Come on boy" he beckoned to Dogmeat.  
Her shirt was riding up a bit, and he could feel her skin with his rough fingers. Wow, it had been so long since he felt skin as smooth and as soft as hers. He held her close, and he could smell her hair, and get a good look at her scar. What had happened there? she hadn't mentioned it at all tonight, and he didn't want to ask her about it as she clearly kept trying to hide it with her hair. "she'll tell me when shes ready" he thought to himself.

 

Climbing up the stairs with her, they walked out the doors and into the open night air. She closed her eyes, and took a big breath in. the wind blew her hair out of her face and he could see, even with the cut on her face, she was still beautiful. A kind of quiet dignity about her, even when almost fall down drunk.

"Wow. I didn't realize * _hiccup_ * how smokey it was down there. * _hiccup_ * By the way, can I have a smoke?" she said, trying to steady herself against Hancock.

"Sure Sister" he said, pulling a pack out of his pocket, removing a cigarette and carefully placing it in her mouth before holding out a gold flip lighter for her to light on. He had never felt more gentlemanly. Usually the women who came through Goodneighbour were rougher, and would sooner break a bottle over your head, and steal your jet before showing any kind of weakness. And here was this girl, completely out of her element, trusting the first person to show a sliver of kindness. Even if she didn't know it, she needed his protection.

"Oooooh * _hiccup_ * fancy gold for the fancy Mayor" she said laughing, shakily trying to put the cigarette in the flame.

"You get real lippy when you drink eh?" Hancock said, putting the lighter away. A small smile playing on his lips. Quite the mouth on her alright.

"You have a * _hiccup_ * nice smile. Which reminds me * _hiccup_ * Your face. Something....happen?"

"Like it? I think it gives me a sexy, kind of the zombies kinda look. Big hit with the ladies. I'm a ghoul, you see? Lot of walking rad freaks like me around here, so you might want to keep those kinds of questions on the low burner next time. Watch your step" he said, helping her up the steps inside the Rexford. "But i'll let it slide this time. Considering how well you kept up. I can tell i'm going to like you already. Just consider this town your home away from home..." he said, setting her down next to her door. "Okay Sister, i'm going to need your key". _That freakin mouth is definitely going to get her in trouble._

"My home is * _hiccup_ * gone. Destroyed when the bombs fell!" she said, tears once again welling up in her eyes. "I don't remember where my key is * _hiccup_ * i'm losing everything" she said, a whimper in her voice.

He bent down in front of her, and started searching through her pockets.

"woah Doll, there's no need to cry. You're too pretty for that" and stopped to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Let's just get you to bed. I think you've had enough excitement for tonight" he said, going back to rummaging through her pockets.

And that's when he found them. Two wedding bands stashed away in her leg satchel, and it dawned on him. This girl ran deeper than she was willing to let on. He knew right then that he definitely needed to help this girl. She had lost her son, and god knows what was with the wedding ring, and she had no idea what a ghoul was. There was no way she was making it to Diamond City without him, and she needed Nick. He carefully put the rings back and continued to look for the key as she rambled on between sobs and hiccups about her first night in a real bed in ages. Finally, he found it, unlocked her door, and picked the weeping mess up off the floor.

"You know * _hiccup_ * you're a good guy Hancock. I wasn't * _hiccup*_ really sure about you at first. But now * _hiccup_ * I think you're good people. And the coat * _hiccup_ * It's workin' for ya" she laughed, working to steady herself on the door frame.

A compliment. He'd take it, even if it was in a drunken stupor. Maybe a guy like him did have a chance with a girl like her.

"Thanks sister, but we'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep."

He carried her as steady as he could, which for a small girl was a tough feat when she was this intoxicated, and laid her out in the bed. He took off her boots, and glasses, put a blanket on her, and Dogmeat instantly curled up beside her on the bed. "Take care of her, okay boy" giving Dogmeat another pat on the head, he started walking out of the room when he heard her say "You're good people Hancock." through her blanket.

"You are too Sister." he said with a smile, turning and closing the door behind him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking back into the night, out of the hotel rexford, he lit up a smoke and sat down on the steps. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his tin, and popped a few pills into his mouth. He had never done anything like that before. Looking around his town, he could see a few people, walking into alleys and laughing, enjoying their lives, and it brought him back to what Brie had said earlier about how she was spending her first night in a real bed in ages. How she had been uprooted from her life, and tossed into this desolate wasteland. He had made life better for him, and the people of Goodneighbour, one good deed at a time, but this was going to be a big one. If anyone deserved help, it was her.

 _"Lord fucking hope the institute isn't involved in this one"_ he thought, blowing his smoke to the sky. He wanted to help her, so bad it burned. 

Thinking back to putting her to bed, he remembered the few things that were in her bag. A few stimpaks and med-x, a weak laser pistol, and a few cans on water. He would have to change that before they left, or there was no way they were making it to Diamond city. _FUCK. Diamond City._ He wouldn't be able to go in with her, even if he wanted to, but at least he could get her there. Hopefully that was enough.

He stood up and started walking towards the state house, when he remembered that KL-E-O would still be open, so he changed his course and was on a mission. The least he could do is get her a better gun.


	6. The Paladin

The sun shone in through the musty yellow curtains that morning. The bustling town below her, alive and loud once again. She could hear people laughing and talking, and she was thirsty. Very thirsty.

" _What the fuck did I do last night?_ " she thought, rubbing her throbbing temples before sitting up.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she reached down, picked up her pack and began rummaging through it. She pulled out a can of water, cracked it open, and began drinking like it was the last clean water on earth. The water wasn't particularly cold, but the liquid relieved her shrivelled up taste buds, begging to be brought back to life. She poured the rest of the can into Dogmeats bowl, and pulled out another can from her pack. Brie stood up and walked over to the mirror, and to her surprise, her wound was sealed, only a scar remained.

"Wow. those stimpaks work really well eh boy?" reaching down, she gave him a belly rub. "Thanks for getting me home safe last night pal. I'm such an idiot."

 _What was I thinking? I got drunk, blackout drunk mind you, the first day I was in a new place._ And with the kinds of people in Goodneighbour, and in the commonwealth, it scared her even more. _"I'm a fucking idiot. I decide some people are kind of nice and I completely inebriate myself to the point of blacking out! I could have been killed! and Shaun would be lost forever. I should know better than to lower my guard. I need to keep my wits about me."_ she said to herself, rubbing her sore temples again. Grabbing her glasses, she picked up her pack once more.

"Okay Pal, let's have some breakfast. We have a big day ahead of us."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Armoured up and fed, she packed up her bag and headed out of her room, and down to the lobby of the hotel.

"Thank you Claire" she said, putting her room key on the desk and giving her a warm smile. "You don't know how grateful I am that you have REAL beds!"

"Thank you ma'am, I'm glad you enjoyed your stay" claire replied. "Also, Daisy stopped by and asked that you don't forget to stop by the store before you leave, she didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you Claire, i'll be sure to do that." With another smile, her and Dogmeat were on their way.

Brie walked through the courtyard, Dogmeat in tow, and took one last wondrous look at the town she was leaving. In the short time she had been there, she had enjoyed the little luxuries it had to offer. The trek to Diamond city wouldn't be so kind. Back to sleeping on the ground.

"Brie!" yelled Daisy. "Are you heading out already? How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know, like I fell out of a building" she replied jokingly.

"I bet you do. I heard you got into it pretty heavy last night. Drank quite a bit for a girl your size. Which brings me to why I wanted to see you. The Mayor has requested your presence in the statehouse. And I also wanted to say goodbye, and wish you luck with finding your son." said Daisy, giving her a hug. 

"Thank you Daisy. When I find Shaun, i'll make sure to come back so you two can meet", Brie said with a smile. She could feel her chest welling.  
She didn't want to have to say goodbye to her new friend. But she promised herself that when she found Shaun, she would return to Goodneighbour, and keep her promise to Daisy. If she had to raise Shaun in the wasteland, she wanted him to know there was still good people, and silver linings in this life.

"Did Mayor Hancock say what he wanted me for?" she asked.

"I thought he was leaving with you?" Daisy replied. "He made a big speech this morning before the whole town, one of his "Bring-everyone's-spirits-up" kinda speeches, said he was leaving with you for a bit."

"What? I mean, we talked about it, but I wasn't sure we had 100% decided on it....." said Brie, trailing off on her thoughts. "I suppose I shouldn't keep the Mayor waiting then."

Turning and waving to Daisy, she headed off to the state house. Opening the door, she got a glimpse of what the powerful building had become. The display cases, all smashed and broken. The wood beginning to warp and fall apart. Walking up the spiral staircase she noticed the paint, chipping and peeling off. How a building, already as old as it was, was standing the test of time. When she got to the top of the stairs, she was greeted by a freckled, redheaded woman in metal armour.

"So you must be the new girl. Boss is waiting for you inside" she said, opening the door, revealing a large office.

Hancock was laid out on a sofa, his feet up, smoking a cigarette.

"Look who decided to wake up" he said with a smirk. "How ya feelin' sunshine?"

"Terrible, as you may have already assumed" she replied embarrassed. "So time to address the elephant in the room I suppose......Did I make a right ass of myself last night?"

"Well you did ask me what was wrong with my face. And you got a little sassy. But it's cool Sister. I've been called worse." he said as he pulled his tin out of his pocket, dropped a few pills into his hand and popped them into his mouth. "Although you drank half a bottle of my finest whiskey, I had to carry you back to your room, and you started crying. All in all, I'd say it was a pretty good night."

"Oh my god" she said, sitting in the chair opposite him. "I was worried about something like that. And about going with me......."

"Yeah about that. I noticed when I was tucking you in last night that all you have is a laser pistol. That is going to do nothing. I'm surprised you weren't killed walking here. If I ever see that Preston guy you were talking about last night, i'm going slap him for sending you out with a terrible weapon like that. So I got you this" said Hancock, standing up from the couch and walking to the other side of the room. He opened a display case against the wall, and picked up a gun.

"It's a combat shotgun. You seem like that's what you would be into. It's magazine fed so it's good for ripping things apart at close range, which by the looks of that scar, you're going to need. I'm a double barrel man myself" he said, handing her the weapon.

"Are you serious? I have little to no experience with guns at all. How the fuck am I supposed to use this beast!?" she said, taking it from his hands. It felt heavy, and cumbersome.

"And you'll need these" he added, tossing a box of shells at her. "I bought up all of KL-E-O and Daisys stock, so we should be good for a while. At Least enough to get us to Diamond City, if we don't run into too much trouble" he added.

"Okay, thank you, so....I guess we're heading out then?" she said, still shocked.

She didn't exactly want the mayor going with her, but she had to admit, it was going to be a lot safer with him around, especially after seeing how fearless he was the day before, and how kind he had been to her. And he did seem to know his way around the commonwealth, better than her, that's for sure.

"It's settled then" he said, walking to the table and picking up more tins, and inhalers.

"And those are for....?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Keeping me from going feral" he replied, grabbing his gun and strapping it in its holster. "Fehr, you're in charge while i'm gone! Brie, let's get this freakshow on the road!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking away from Goodneighbour, from Daisy, was bittersweet. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew she couldn't. if it was up to her, she would have just stopped her journey right there, and spent the rest of her life travelling with Carla, stopping occasionally in Goodneighbour to have a good night. Maybe getting a fancy dress, like the one Magnolia had. But that wasn't an option. That wasn't her life anymore. Her life was finding Shaun.

"So, your face. Something....happen?" asked Hancock after a while, throwing her own words back at her with a smile.

"Well that was rude" she replied, with pursed lips.

"Oh was it now? Because i'm pretty sure a certain drunken redhead asked me the same thing last night. Your words, not mine sister." And with a smile he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and sat down under a tree.

"OH.MY.GOD. Of course I would say something like that!" she said, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I'm sorry".

Sitting down next to him, and pulling out a can of water, she poured some in her hand for Dogmeat. They had been walking for a few hours and he was probably getting thirsty, she knew she was.

" Well, when I left Sanctuary, I was headed for Diamond City. I got lost, and ended up bunking down in an abandoned building for the night, and there was a ghoul in there. FERAL ghoul, i should say" she added, Taking a sip of water . "And it attacked me. It was the first time I had been out without backup, and I got sloppy and slipped up. Before Goodneighbour, I had never seen a ghoul that wasn't feral. And for that, i'm sorry for my ...... impudent behavior...about your face."

Hancock just laughed. "Well when you say it that way Doll, it just sounds ridiculous!"

"Okay, okay. we've all had a good laugh. So.....did you end up telling me what happened with, well, your face?" she said with a playful smirk.

"No actually. A story for another day. We should keep going. Nothing I love more than talking about myself, but it's starting to get dark and we're bordering on mutant territory here. We should find a place to sleep for tonight. After you." he said, dramatically bowing and taking her hand.

"Why thank you Sir" she said, returning his smile.

' _What is it about this guy?_ ' she still wondered. How come she STILL couldn't figure him out? There was something he was hiding. Then again, there was something she was hiding too. She had only told him about Shaun, and without the whiskey she wouldn't have told him at all. She figured she would give him time. He would tell her when the time was right.

"Can I see your pip boy?" he asked, gently grabbing her arm. "There should be a place a little north of here, if we are where I think we are."

She happily complied, and stepped closer to him to get a better look herself. Standing near him, she could smell his musty old coat, aged hundreds of years, soaked in cigarettes, whisky, and gunpowder. She closed her eyes and took a discreet breath in, taking in the centuries, and the stories. And she bet this guy had good ones.

"Aw yeah" he said with a smile. "Only about another days walk, and we should be there. There's a police station around here somewhere. An hour or two away, at most. We should make it there before sundown. You ready Sister?"

"As ready as i'll ever be" she replied.

"I know it's kind of out of the way, but you don't really have much combat experience, so the least amount of confrontations we have, the better" he said, patting her on the back. "I promise, i'll get you there in one whole piece"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As they approached the police station, her Pip boy picked up a distress signal.

"Feral ghouls" said Hancock, "This will be a good time to test out your new gun. Don't worry, if shit gets too heavy, i'll have your back."

"I suppose you're right" she said with a smile.

She knew he was right, and she knew she would be safe with him. It was better she tested out her new weapon now, with him as backup, than have to do it later without him. "Sink or swim" she added, and the trio took off running towards the police station.

"Now stay behind me!" he yelled, "If anything gets past me, just start shooting! you have 12 rounds in there, and i'll be able to cover you while you reload, so just give me a heads up!", pulling out his double barrel, he blasted the first ghoul they encountered in the face, sending blood, brains, and flesh matter flying. "You got this Sister" he said, wiping his face quickly.

"Yeah, i've got this" she said, trying to pull out every ounce of confidence she had, hoping to inspire herself.

As they got to the gate, more feral ghouls were approaching. Hancock started firing and reloading madly, and she took her first shot. The ghoul was a few feet away from her, and the gun kicked back. Hard. _Fuck_ , she missed. She planted her left foot firmly behind her preparing for the kick. She had to get it this time, the ghoul was mere inches away from her now, and she got it right in the chest, sending the feral to the ground.

A rush of adrenaline ran through her, and she couldn't help but yell to Hancock, "I FUCKING DID IT! I KILLED THAT MOTHERFUCKER! DID YOU SEE THAT!?" she screamed excitedly.

"Yeah Sister, I knew you had it in you!" he said, giving her a wide grin and stopping another feral in its tracks.

Running in through the gate, they saw a tall man in a large suit of armour, shooting at ferals wildly with a laser gun. The 3 of them cleared out the ferals fairly quickly, Dogmeat holding them down so she and Hancock could easily take them out. By the time the ferals had been dealt with, and the gunfire stopped, Brie was drenched in sweat. Partly from running, and the other part adrenaline. She felt so powerful holding her combat shotgun. Hancock was right, it definitely was a better fit. She could feel her confidence in her chest growing. She actually stood a chance now, with Hancock as a companion, the Commonwealth didn't seem so scary and intimidating. Although she knew there were things out there worse than ferals, at least she didn't have to fear them anymore.

"You did it Doll!" said Hancock, sweeping her up in his arms, and spinning her in a hug.

"I knew the combat shotgun was a good choice, not to mention the dangerous, sexy vibe it adds" he said with a wink.

"Those fucking winks of yours" she replied,a smirk creeping on her face.

"Excuse me civilian" came a curt, deep voice, bringing them back to the present. "We appreciate the help, but what is your business here? And why is that ..... thing with you?" he said, looking Hancock up and down with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ah, 'The Brotherhood of Shit-stains', I should have known." said Hancock, pulling out a smoke and lighting it. "Big tough tin cans, can't even fight off a few ferals."

"Oh, I can handle filthy ghouls alright" the man in the armour said, stepping towards him.

"Woah guys! Stop." she said, stepping in the middle of them. "We're going to Diamond city, and we're just looking for a place to sleep tonight." she said calmly.

"Diamond city? What are you, some kind of mercenary?" he replied.

"Mercenary? God no. Just going to see someone. How rude of me" she said holding out her hand, "My name is Brielle, and yours?"

"Paladin Danse" he said, shaking her hand, still eyeing Hancock suspiciously. "We could use you tonight while we wait for backup. But your....thing, will have to find somewhere else to go." he added

This guy clearly didn't like ghouls, and her ghoul friend clearly didn't like him.

"That's a no go" snapped Hancock, grabbing Brie's arm. "I'm not letting you go in there with Tin man. The Brotherhood of Spunk stains are the worst. I don't trust any of them" he said, maintaining eye contact with Danse.

"We need a safe place to rest" she said, "But i'm not going in if Hancock can't come with me. He's the only person I trust right now." she said, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry to impose, but if this is going to be an issue, then I guess we will just have to find another place to feel safe..."

"No, civilian" said Danse. "I suppose you can stay here for one night. We're a man down, and supplies are low. I've been trying to send a distress call to my superiors, so we could use the extra guns right now. One night. That's all you have. I suppose I do owe you thanks for clearing out those ghouls anyways."

"Thank you Paladin Danse" she said, giving him a warm smile.

"But that filthy ghoul better keep away from me" he added, turning to walk into the police station.

"Don't flatter yourself crew cut. You ain't my type" said Hancock coolly, taking some pills from his tin and popping them in his mouth, giving Brie a smile and a wink.

"You're bad" she mouthed to hancock, returning his smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here is a room you are welcome to use for the night" said Danse. "Although, if we need your help, we will be waking you up to fight. Understood?"

"Understood. Thank you once again Sir. Your kindness is appreciated" she said, placing her hand on the arm of his armour.

"You're welcome civilian" he said curtly, turning and walking back up the stairs.

"Well that went well, I think" said Hancock, sitting down on the dirty mattress against the wall. "Pretty nice digs. I'd say I did pretty good for us" he said, a shit eating grin spreading across his face.

"That YOU got for us?" she said in playful shock. "If it wasn't for me, and my big doe eyes, our asses would still be wandering the wasteland, looking for the softest ground to sleep on!"

"Okay, Okay. Pretty nice digs YOU got us." he said, taking off his boots.

 

Once they got themselves situated in their room, and Brie had removed her and Dogmeats armour, she gave him a once over.

"You did great again boy. What would I do without you?" she said, giving Dogmeat a hug. Once again she thought how lucky she was, even if it was just a little bit. She always had her pooch by her side.

"Yeah, hes quite the warrior dog" remarked Hancock. "I'm surprised he didn't get bad vibes from Tin Man. Those fucking people are the worst" he said, taking a puff of a Jet inhaler.

"You really don't like them do you?" she said, crawling onto the mattress, and pulling the blanket up over her.

"What's to like? They're a bunch of tyrants who steal any technology they can get their hands on from the people. Technology that could be used to make the world better. Technology is "irreplaceable" in the wasteland. Seems to them though, that human lives are not. Just another thing trying to make peoples lives harder. It goes against everything I fight for. It's not very 'of the people, for the people' if you ask me." he said, laying out on his own mattress. "That, and the ghoul hating thing obviously. We'll talk about it tomorrow though. You need your sleep, we had a big day today, and another one ahead of us. Get some sleep doll."

"Yeah you're probably right. All the excitement of today has really taken it out of me. And real beds are higher on the expectations than I had hoped, so i'm going to enjoy this tonight" she said sleepily. "Sweet dreams Hancock"

Tomorrow, she would be one step closer to finding Nick Valentine. Which meant she would be one step closer to finding Shaun. She had some combat experience under her belt now, and she was feeling more at home in the commonwealth everyday. And then it occurred to her, that she hadn't cried that day. She was becoming stronger, more resilient, and had more hope to go on. She said a silent prayer in her head to Shaun, promising him she would be there soon, to hold him again. And as she pictured that day in her head, she drifted off to sleep, feeling more positive than she had in a long time.


	7. Diamond City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I felt like entering diamond city needed to be on its own.

He laid in bed, and even jet couldn't quiet his busy mind. He was thinking about the days events, and what tomorrow would hold. In a matter of days, his life had changed, all because of one special stranger. He felt good again, like he was making a difference. Before she showed up in his life, his last few months had been a string of drunken, drug induced sexual excursions.

His thoughts went back to her. Running into that horde of ghouls, and her holding her own. It was strong. And fierce. And _sexy_. The excitement she felt when she finally killed her first feral in confidence, and yelled his name. She wanted to share that moment with him, and there was nothing in the world he enjoyed more than that. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, and share her happiness. Feel the energy flowing out of her skin, and radiating out of her pores. For if not a moment, he felt like the most important person in the world to her.

Tossing and turning, he still couldn't fall asleep, so he sat up and put his boots and coat on. As he ascended the stairs, he took out his pack of cigarettes, pulled one out, put it in his mouth, and walked out the front door. He needed air.

"Civilian, what are you -- Oh. It's you. What do you want ghoul?" spat Danse.

 _This fucking guy was asking to be put in his place_.

"Just heading out to have a smoke and get some fresh air. Is that a problem Muscle for brains?" quipped Hancock, lighting his cigarette, and pushing his tricorn up his forehead.

"I don't appreciate your insubordinate tone. The only reason you're here is because I didn't want the girl to wander around in the commonwealth at night, with a ghoul scum anyways. My sympathy got the best of me. I would have no problem throwing _YOU_ out right now." replied Danse.

"Well don't you worry. Tomorrow i'll be out of your way, and I can go back to pretending I never had to waste any breath speaking to you." Hancock said, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I suggest after tonight, you leave that girl alone, and she can start doing the same. She seems charismatic, and diplomatic. We could use someone like that on the Prydwen." he said seriously.

That almost sent Hancock over the edge.

"I don't think so friend. The last thing she wants to do is join you" he said, pulling out his tin and popping some pills into his mouth. "She's got her own mission, and you and the other brotherhood shits are just a blip in her mind. I know her, and I know she wouldn't ever help you douches" he said angrily.

"All that chem use definitely prepared you for a career in politics..." said Danse, Hancock swore he could see a smirk behind this emotionless robots face.

"People respect me because I don't put myself above them, all right? I sling and shoot up just like the next guy". Hancock couldn't take any more of this guys crap, and turned to walk back inside.

"You're entire being is a disgusting habit, and she will come to see that, soon enough" Danse said, getting in the final word.

 _"What a fucking asshole. Just because i'm not a meathead with a strong chiseled jaw, doesn't mean i'm any less of a person. This is the shit I wont stand for, and i wont let her be sucked into this fucking cult of high horses_ " he thought. _"I just need to get her to diamond city, and I will"_.

He quietly crept back into the room, took his boots and coat off, and laid out once again on the mattress. This time,, his thoughts swimming with anger. Looking to the bed next to him, he was momentarily relieved. She was sleeping peacefully, Dogmeat curled up to her stomach. She looked content. He had remembered what she said the night before at the Rexford, about not sleeping well and being happy to have a bed. He felt like for the first time in ages, she probably felt safe. Like she could actually fully submit to sleep, and go to a place where she always had her baby.

And with that, he closed his eyes, knowing he would need his strength. A strength for tomorrow. For her. And for him. Diamond City. The last place in the commonwealth he wanted to go.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he woke up in the morning, her and Dogmeat were gone. Their bags and armour were also missing. " _The fucking brotherhood_ " he thought, and quickly dressed and ran up the stairs.

"Where the fuck is she!?" he screamed in Danse's face.

"Calm down freak, shes outside learning to use her gun PROPERLY" he replied. "Show's how much you can protect her. You didn't even know she was gone."

" I'd Like to see what you’re capable of without all that power armor."

"Trust me freak. You wouldn't". snarled Danse.

"Hey guys, whats going on here?" she said, approaching the two. "Maybe it's time we head out. We still have a lot of walking ahead of us, and clearly this arrangement isn't working" she said, putting her backpack on her shoulder. "Thank you for everything Paladin Danse."

"You're welcome Brie. When you finish your mission, we could always use someone for diplomacy in the Brotherhood." replied Danse, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind" she said with a smile.

"See ya later crew cut" snapped Hancock, being the first one to walk out through the gate.

"Once again Danse, thank you" she said, trying to cut the tension.

"Brie," said Dance grabbing her arm. "I seriously think you should reconsider your ...travelling companion. Ghouls are not to be trusted."

"I'll be fine Danse" she said pulling her arm away from him, visibly irritated. "Hancock has been nothing but kind, and helpful to me on my journey, and I don't appreciate your input."

Walking out of the gate, she was outraged. Maybe Hancock was right. Maybe the brotherhood was a bunch of meatheads who thought they were better than everyone unless you had something to offer them. She didn't have time to think about that right now though. Pulling out her pip boy, she opened her map and placed the marker on Diamond City. A little ways south and they would be there.

Catching up to Hancock, she grabbed his hand. "Are you okay?" she said, empathy filling her voice.

"Yeah, i'm fine sister. I'm not letting a guy like that get to me." But she could tell he was angry. "Right now we need to focus on our next move. A few hours, and we should be there."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Approaching the gate, her nerves started to get the better of her. Anxiety welling up in her chest. She was so close now. All the turmoil and hardships she had faced, were about to get easier.

"Well this is where I leave you sister." said Hancock sitting on the porch of a dilapidated house.

"You're not coming in with me?" she asked, sadness touching her voice.

"Nah Doll. Ghouls aren't allowed in Diamond City, and even if they were, I wouldn't want to go in anyways. but i'll be right here waiting for you when you get back." he said, giving her another reassuring smile.

She walked up to him, and gave him a big hug. It caught him off guard, but he took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her and breathe her in. She had come so far, and he was more than happy to have been the one to take her here.

"Just come and find me when you speak to nick." he said.

"I will. By the way Hancock, thank you for everything. I wouldn't have made it here without you" she said, releasing him from her grip and giving him a kiss on the cheek. If a ghoul could blush, he would be doing it.

Turning from him, and walking towards the gate, she could feel her hands starting to get sweaty. _This is it_ she thought, pushing the button to the buzzer.


	8. Back to Goodneighbour

Walking through the town was even m ore shocking than Goodneighbour. It was literally a city. The bustle of the people, the chatter, the lights. It was almost over stimulating compared to what she had seen so far in the commonwealth. Many shops surrounded the large food kiosk in the middle. There was even a hair dresser there. She stood there for a few minutes, taking in the sights and the sounds. In awe of what the post war people had built for themselves. Why did Hancock hate the city so much, outside of the obvious 'no ghouls allowed rule'. She remembered him saying that even if he was allowed, he wouldn't want to go in anyways. Another one of those things he would tell her when he was ready.

"Excuse me" she said to a little girl, handing out news papers. "Can you tell me where I would find Nick Valentine?"

"Down the alley, behind those shops is a neon sign. He should be in there miss. Can I interest you in the latest issue of public occurrences?" she asked.

This little girl was so cute that she couldn't help but accept.

"Absolutely" she said with a smile, handing her a few caps. "And thank you again."

She put the paper in her backpack and headed to where the girl had pointed. Walking into the dark alleyway, she wished she hadn't left Dogmeat with Hancock, but she didn't have time to be afraid. She saw the glowing neon sign, pink with 'Valentine detective agency" written on it. Knocking on the door, she thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"Can I help you?" said a brown haired girl who answered the door. Her hair was pinned back, and she was wearing a faded pink dress, looking and speaking very professional.

"Yes, i'm looking for Nick valentine" Brie replied.

"I'm afraid you're too late, the office is closed."

"I know you must be busy, and I'm sorry to bother you, but I won't take much of your time Miss. But this is important" she said. Her heart slowly sinking.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. But it's the detective....he's missing." replied the woman with a sigh.

That's when her heart dropped. She had come so far, and Nick was the only chance she had at finding her baby.

"Missing? Do you have any idea how I could find him?" said Brie, tears welling up in her eyes once again.

"He disappeared working a case. Skinny Malone and his gang had kidnapped a woman, and he tracked them to his hideout in park street station. There's an old vault down there that they use as a base" she sighed. "I told him he was walking into a trap, but he just smiled and walked out the door like he always does."

"I'll find him, you have my word" said Brie, pulling back her tears, her soul now burning with determination.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking out of diamond city, Hancock could already tell something was wrong. She had only been in there for about 20 minutes and it was written all over her face.

"Everything okay Doll?" he said, throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"No!" she yelled, throwing her bag down on the ground, and sitting next to it. "Nick is missing, his assistant hasn't seen him in weeks! he was the only shot i had at finding Shaun, and now...and now..." she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in her hands, letting the sobs flow out of her.

Hancock ran to her side and embraced her in a large hug, just letting her cry for a bit. After about 5 minutes of rubbing her back, and shushing her, he grabbed her face in his hands.

"Look at me. Wipe those tears away" he said, running a thumb over her cheek. "and look at me. We'l find him okay? This is Nick we're talking about. He's pretty much invincible."

"You promise?" she said, placing her hand on the one Hancock had on her cheek. He loved how she just felt his skin. She didn't flinch, or recoil to the touch of it.

"If someone needs help, I help 'em. If someone needs hurting, I hurt 'em. And I promised I would help you hurt anyone you needed to, to find your son. And I intend to keep that one." he said, looking into her yes, and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Did Ellie have any ideas of where he would be?"

"Yeah" she said sniffling, and wiping her cheek. "He went after Skinny Malone or something, to his hideout in park street station."

"Skinny Malone? Oh Doll, you're in luck. He's from Goodneighbour" he said smiling. Her hope came back, and she knew that she could trust Hancock to find him.

"Park street station eh? That's back by Goodneighbour. We better get walking then" he said standing, and reaching his hand out for her to take. She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up, pulling her into an embrace. "Don't worry Sister, we'll find him."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

They had walked for two days when they finally reached Goodneighbour. Brie felt closer to Hancock in the time they had spent together, and he had become her rock. They avoided the police station on the way back, and opted to camp out the night in an abandoned cabin, so the gates of Goodneighbour were a sight for sore eyes.

"I'm looking forward to the Rexford. All this walking is killing my feet" she said, frowning at the thought of her poor blistered soles.

"The Rexford? No Doll. You're staying in the state house." replied Hancock, coolly waving to a drifter as they walked through the streets. "Follow" he said, opening the door to the state house.

He took her up the stairs to a room that would be hers. "It's not much, but it's got a pretty good bed, and there's no need for you to spend your caps at the hotel when there's a perfectly good bed here."

"Thank you Hancock" she said sweetly, grabbing him in a hug. "I need to lay down. I all around feel like a bag of smashed assholes"

"Get some rest Doll" he replied. "When you're rested, we'll work on getting Nick back."

Walking back to his office, he saw Fehr standing in the doorway.

"So boss, how did it go?"she said, opening the door for him.

"Valentine wasn't in Diamond City when she got there. He's with Skinny Malone, probably held hostage in his dingy fucking hideout. I need you and the crew to go get him." he said, taking out his tin and popping his little pills before sitting down on the couch.

"You got it boss. I've been itching to lay out skinny since day one. Fucking prick is a loser." she replied, sitting at the chair across from him.

"And if you need more fire power, tell everyone in town, 100 caps for anyone who brings Nicky back here alive." Rubbing his face in his hands, he sat back and took in a relaxed breath. The first one in days. Even the jet wasn't doing its usual trick.

"You okay man?" Fehr asked. A look of concern in her eyes, one that had never really been there before. The mayor usually held his own pretty well, but this was different. "Do you need some ....er...moral support? Jane has still been slumming around the third rail asking about you."

He thought back to the night at the third rail, where she sloppily had tried to proposition herself onto him. She still disgusted him. Compared to the woman he had been traveling with, she was trash.

His face scrunched up at the thought. "No." he simply replied. "I've got things to deal with." In all the things he had done to fight for what was right, this was the mos fiery he had felt in a while. He could feel it burning up his soul, and into his chest. His mind flooded with thoughts of days to come, and how all he wanted to do was find nick, and put a smile on Brie's face.

"I know exactly what i need to do" he said, coming back to reality. "The Third Rail?"

"You read my mind boss" said Fehr, leaving the office with him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He had gone down to the third rail with a specific goal in mind. MacCready. There's nothing that guy wouldn't do for a pile of caps, and he was good with a gun. He was their best shot in getting Nick out. The last thing Hancock wanted was to put her in more danger, and although she had killed a few ghouls, she wasn't in any condition to be able to take out Skinnys gang.

"MacCready!" he said, sauntering into the VIP lounge with his arms outstretched. "Just the guy I wanted to see! I've got a job for you." Taking a seat next to McCready, he told him about Nick and Skinny Malone.

"I'll tell you what" MacCready replied after thinking it over for a minute. "Price is 250 caps....up front. And there's no room for bargaining. What do you say?"

"Half now, half when Nick is in Goodneighbour, SAFE". said Hancock, taking his tin of pills out of his pocket.

"You drive a hard bargain, but you got yourself a hired gun" said MacCready with a smile. "I'll be back here in two days, tops with Valentine."

"I knew I could count on you. Make me proud brother!" he said, shaking MacCready's hand. Just then, Fahr entered the room, looking like she had seen a ghost.

"We have a problem boss" she said, grabbing him by the arm. "It's Brie, I think she needs to see doctor Amiri."

Hancock could feel the blood rushing from his face, and his heart dropped. "What!? Why!?."

He couldn't possibly think of why she would need to go to the doctors. She hadn't been injured, and he had done his best to keep her safe from everything in their travels.

Running up the stairs and out of the third rail, his heart was pounding. Pushing the door open, and running out into the courtyard, he saw Daisy with her arm around Brie, carrying her to the memory den. She was white as a ghost, holding her stomach, and blood was running out of her mouth.

"What the fuck happened!?" he screamed at Daisy, grabbing Brie's other arm and putting it around his shoulder.

"I don't know, a man brought her into the shop, saying she kept throwing up blood".

"A man!? who? what man!? WHAT FUCKING MAN!?" he screamed.

Putting the anger in his words behind her. She knew he was just upset.

"I don't know who, just a drifter probably. Sunglasses, black hair, leather jacket."

Gurling, Brie expelled another bout of blood onto the pavement.

"Fahr! Go into the memory Den and get Amiri, NOW!" he ordered. He picked Brie up, cradled her in his arms, and started running as fast as he could with her behind Fahr.

"I've got you sister. You're going to be fine, I promise you." he said, pushing open the door and taking her through the building. "I promised you I would take care of you, and I will" he said, his voice breaking. "You remember that, don't you?" he said as reassuring as he could manage.

"What's all the commotion abou--Oh my god!" said Dr. Amiri looking at the state of the woman in Hancock's arms "What happened!? Lay her on the table!" she said, scrambling to clear the bed off, and to grab her medical equipment.

"I don't fucking know! Just help her!" he yelled, laying her gently on the table. Pushing her hair gently out of her face, and rubbing his thumb over her bloody jawline, he gave her one last reassurance. "I promise, we're going to get you fixed up." Stepping back he let Amiri get to work.

"It's going to be okay sweetie" said Daisy putting her hand on his shoulder. "Amiri will do all she can. We should give her some space. There's nothing you can do now."

"I'm not fucking leaving. It will take a gang of rabid deathclaws to drag me out of here, but i'm not fucking leaving!" he said, popping some of his little pills. "I need to be here. What fucking happened Daisy!?"

"John, yelling isn't helping. I know you're upset, but you're just making things worse right now." she said looking over at Brie with a concerned look. "Go have a cigarette and calm down."

"Okay, i'm going to have a smoke but when I get back you better have some fucking answers Amiri!" he yelled, leaving the room.

Walking out of the room, he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Looking down to look for his lighter, it occurred to him that his hands were covered in blood. Her blood. His white shirt stained a dark crimson red, matching his coat. " _holy fuck_ " he said, opening the door and turning down the first alley he saw. He sat down on a step, lit up a smoke, and felt the tears rising in his eyes. The first tears he had shed in a long time.

"It will be okay Boss" said Fahr. He hadn't even heard her follow him down the alleyway. "I asked the neighbourhood watch, and they said the same thing as Daisy."

"But who the fuck is this guy, and how was he in the state house without anyone noticing!?" replied hancock angrily.

"I don't know boss. But i'm going to find him." she promised.

"Good. As soon as this bastard is found, I want him in my office." Throwing his smoke he stood up. "I need to be with her. FIND HIM!" he barked.

He walked back down to Dr. Amiri's office, thinking a silent prayer for good news.

"So? What is it?" he asked, walking back to Brie's side.

"Internal" Dr. Amiri replied flatly, still examining the girl. "I see you've calmed down."

"Yes, i'm sorry Doctor. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." he said apologetically. "What do you mean internal?"

"She wasn't stabbed, or shot or anything. Whatever is happening to her is happening inside her. The fact that she's throwing up blood tells me it's a digestive issue. Now just to pinpoint where, and why..." she said, feeling around Brie's abdomen. She pushed on her just above her belly button, and Brie started to gurgle and cough up more blood.  
"Excellent" said Amiri, running to the cupboard to grab some more medical equipment.

"How is that good!?" said Hancock grabbing a towel and wiping up the blood on her face.

"It means i've found where it's coming from. Now, to find out why..." she replied, gathering some blood on a slide. Walking back over to her medical counter she started running some basic tests.

"And you can fix her right?" he said, trying to cover the fear in his voice.

"Hancock.." came a weak voice.

"Brie! I'm here!" he said running back to her side, and stroking her face.

"Hey..." she said with a small smile. "I told you I felt * _cough_ * terrible."

Even now, he could feel that she was trying to lighten the mood, not for herself, but for him.

"Shhhhh sister, you're going to be fine. Dr. Amiri is a great doctor." he said, pulling a blanket further up her.

"I know. * _cough_ * You promised you would keep me safe" she said, touching his hand gently.

"That I did doll, that I did" he said, kissing her on the forehead, letting his lips linger on her skin for a moment.

He couldn't believe this woman. For he lack of experience she had out here, she had a great passion for not giving up. Not letting the bad things that happen, seem worse. Even when she was coughing up blood, she wouldn't let that stop her fight.

"Oh. Oh?" said Dr. Amiri, raising her eyebrow.

"What is it?" replied Hancock.

"Um... well... it's..." she said with a confused look on her face. Running to a book shelf, she pulled out a really old and dusty book. "Okay, well...follow me on this one. She has acute radiation poisoning."

"Well why is it this bad? Just give her some Rad away and she will be good as new, right?" said Hancock. ' _Thank God_ ' he thought.

"Well...yes and no." she said, leafing through the pages. "You see, its kind of..well, an anomaly? I mean, she has acute radiation poisoning, but in it's most purest form. Everyone in the wasteland has it really, but not like this. We all kind of have a constant 2-300 rads. She has symptoms that the normal person these days would get from heavy radiation intake. It doesn't make sense. I can fix it, but i'll need to keep her in for tests....."

"Oh my god" he said, sitting down on the chair. "Dr. Amiri, she's pre war...."

"What do you mean pre war? That's not even a thing that can be a thing without her being a ghoul...." she said trailing off. "I need to check her DNA. I'll start her on the treatment right away. She will be okay in a few hours. I'll send for you when she's ready, you look exhausted Hancock"

"I'm not leaving her. Last time I did, this shit happened" he said gesturing to the blood on his shirt.

"I'll be with her the whole time, I promise John." said Irma. "Daisy sent me down here, she wants you to see her at the store."

"Okay....Okay" he said, exasperated. They were right, there was nothing he could do here now, he had to find the guy who brought her down from the state house. "But the moment she is well enough, you come and find me? You got that?"

"Absolutely Hancock, I will personally see that she is properly cared for. You have my word" replied Irma.

"Okay Doll" he said, walking over to Brie and pushing her hair out of her face. "Irma is going to stay with you, make sure you get well and cleaned up. I'll be back as soon as I can." Planting a kiss on her hand, he left the room and walked up the stairs.

"Wow. He's got it bad eh?" said Irma walking over to Brie.

"You're telling me. I've seen Hancock angry a handful of times, but never like that" replied Amiri. "Help me clean her up, will you?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Irma told me to stop by" he said flatly, walking up to Daisy in her shop. His mind clearly in another place.

"Yes John. Give me your clothes, and put these on" she said, handing him a bag. "We need to get that blood out."

"Oh, yeah. That" he said looking down at his once white shirt. Pulling his tin, smokes, and lighter out of his pocket, he handed his coat to Daisy.

"So what the hell happened? Did you get a good look at the guy who brought her in?" he said pushing his hat up, and giving his forehead a rub.

"I told you, I saw him carry her in through the shop door and hand her to me. He said she was sick, and that's when she started vomiting even more. I grabbed her from him, and he left. I don't know what to tell you hon. I didn't really get a good look at him, and he kind of just looked like everyone else who comes through town" she replied. "He wasn't a ghoul, and he had a black pompadour kind of hair going on. I'm sorry hon, I know how much she means to you" she said, stroking his arm. "She's going to be okay though. What did Dr. Amari say?"

"She said radiation poisoning. But she seemed...lost about it. We didn't go anywhere highly irradiated or anything. So i'm at a loss..." he said, his thoughts drifting back off into space.

"Well sweetie, go try and get some sleep. I'll get this cleaned up for you, and your clothes will be good as new and she will be back to her sassy self!". Giving him a kiss on the cheek. Pulling the old bloody shirt off, he handed it to Daisy and put the new one on.

"Thank you Daisy." he replied with a smile. "You earned yourself a drink. I'll have Fahr tell Charlie to put you on my tab tonight."

He walked back to the state house, and lit up a cigarette. Ascending the stairs, thoughts flooded his mind. He needed some jet, at least. This day had been one ridiculous disaster after another. His life had been so carefree, and lately it seemed like his mind never stopped going, and he couldn't slow it down for the life of him. Opening his office door, he flopped down on the couch, and pulled his tricorn down over his eyes. He needed to get some sleep, but lord knows it wouldn't come easy this time.


	9. Repairs

"Hey Boss?" said Fehr, shaking him awake. "She's awake. You can see her now."

She had startled him awake. The few hours of sleep he had gotten were patchy at best. Constantly shaking himself awake after realizing he had fallen asleep, was draining more so than being awake the entire time. Feeling constant guilt that if he did in fact enjoy his sleep, it was almost like betraying Brielle. Maybe he could actually get some answers this time though.

"Awesome. Thanks Fahr" he said, tossing a jet inhaler at her. "Relax, you've earned it."

Practically running down the stairs and sprinting through the courtyard, he made his way to the memory den. Another silent prayer in his mind for good news as pushed open the door to Dr. Amiri's office. There, sitting up in the bed was Brie. A smile on her face as her and Irma chatted. A wave of relief washed over him, and for the first time in hours he felt able to fully breathe again. The sparkle he loved was still in her eyes, the fire. That passion couldn't be extinguished, even with everything. The scar on her face only added to the intense glow about her.

 _Holy fuck. He loved this girl_.

"Hey there handsome" she said with a smile. _That wily smile_.

"Oh, hey" he said, returning her smile.

"I almost didn't recognise you without your coat" she replied.

"Oh yeah, that. Daisy is cleaning it for me." he said, walking towards her and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh ya know, much better now though. I purged that radiation out of me, and i'm feeling a thousand times better." Grabbing his hand, she pulled it to her lips and kissed each knuckle. "Thank you. I remember what you did."

"Oh, no problem Sister. I'm just glad you're okay. You won't be skipping out on me yet will ya?" he said, trying to lighten the mood, and put his cool mayor mask back on.

"Wouldn't dream of it." she replied with a smile.

"So, Dr. Amiri, did you figure out what the problem is?" he said casually, trying to hide his anxieties.

"Yes, her being pre war, as you said, caused it. Everyone post war has a constant state of radiation built into their DNA. Her's had remained untouched. Every breath she breathes, every piece of food she eats, and every waking moment she's ingesting trace amounts of radiation. And those trace amounts add up. She needs to be taking more rad away and rad x than regular people. Everyday when she wakes up she needs to use rad x, and every night she needs to use rad away. There's damage to her digestive system that is not repairable, but we can hopefully prevent any further damage." replied Amiri.

"Noted" he said, touching the brim of his hat. "She got lucky this time then."

"Yeah yeah, I know this _NOW_. I didn't know this before, otherwise I would have taken precautions to prevent it!" said Brie with a wave of her hand, and a roll of her eyes. Little did he know, she was terrified. Not for herself, but for her future with her son. She had to take better care of herself for the sake of Shaun.

"Dr. Amiri says I need to stay here for another night. But i'll be ready to go tomorrow. We need to get out there and find Nick." a serious look painted her face now. "This is already a big enough set back."

"Don't worry about it Doll, I told you I would take care of it, and I am" he said pulling out his tin and popping some pills into his mouth. "I've got the best guy on it."

She felt helpless. She was happy that Hancock was so willing to help her with this, but she needed to do something. Waiting and sitting on her hands was doing her no good. At Least when they were walking and traveling, her mind was occupied. Her thoughts were focused, and had a purpose. Sitting around all she could do was worry. All the _'what if's_ ' constantly flooding in, colliding with the worst case scenario.

"Thank you Hancock. I just wish there was more I could do" she said, looking down into her hands.

"The best thing you can do right now is get your body back. You won't stand a fighting chance without your body in peak condition. And Dr. Amiri knows what shes talking about" said Irma, grasping her hand and giving it a light squeeze. "If John says he's on it, you can rest assured he will follow through with his words."

"He has yet to let me down so far" replied Brie, making eye contact with Hancock and giving him a warm smile. That smile alone was worth it for him. Seeing her with blood down the front of her, and her skin pale white was not a sight he was eager to see again anytime soon.

"And I never intend to" he added with a wink. _Those fucking winks_. They were growing on her. She was happy to see him back to his old carefree self. The face she saw on him when he was carrying her across the courtyard was stronger, more intense than she had ever seen. Looking up at his face in that moment, she knew he was tenacious and capable. He said he wouldn't let her down, and she believed it more and more everyday. But she was still concerned.

"Can you give us some privacy?" she asked Dr. Amiri and Irma. "I'd like to talk to Hancock about something....personal."

"Absolutely Darling" replied Irma. "There was something upstairs I needed Dr. Amiri to look at anyways" she said, leaving the room with her feathery coat sweeping behind her, and Dr. Amiri in tow.

The look on Hancock's face said it all. _Fear_. What could she possibly want to say to him in private? His first instinct was that she was going to tell him that he had crossed some boundaries. After all, how could a girl like her, have feelings for a creature like him?

"Where is Dogmeat?" she said to break the tense silence.

"Oh, Dogmeat. He's with Daisy in the shop." _This couldn't just be it,_ he thought.

"Oh, thank god. I've been worried, and Irma said you probably had him well taken care of." she replied. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her. "So.....why are you doing all of this?" she asked. There had to be a reason. From what she saw in the commonwealth, people didn't just help people out like this. Not without an ulterior motive, and not to the extent he was willing to go for her.

"What do you mean? Why am I doing all this? To help a mother be reunited with her son obviously." His face curling into disappointment. _How could she think he wanted anything other than that._

"It just seems....sketchy. No one does things like this. And with the lifestyle i've seen you have, it doesn't seem like you should be bothered with the likes of me" she said, looking into her hands again.

"Sketchy? My lifestyle? What does that even mean?" Standing and turning away, he was hurt. _How could she even think that of him_?

"I just mean, you sit up in the state house, and have a great time partying and using chems with all the other drifters in town, what am i supposed to think? What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you? I TOLD YOU!" his anger was starting to bubble up inside him and spill over and out of his mouth. "Yeah, I like to party as much as the next guy. And maybe I have been slacking a bit on my mayoral duties but it still doesn't change anything. Of the people, for the people."

"Exactly. You keep saying that, but what does it even mean? Sure the people love you, but in a town of drifters and criminals it's not really a great reference. I came here knowing no one and nothing, and you knew that. You got me drunk the first night I was here and volunteered to come with me. I just.....I don't know" she sighed. "It just seems...odd. Like, what reason do you have for helping me? Nothing is free. And I know nothing about you. Last night isn't the first time my life has been in your hands, so i'd like some answers."  
She wanted to trust him, she really did. But every time she started to, she got a paranoid kick in the ass that she shouldn't be doing this. That she shouldn't trust so easily.

"You want to know me? The REAL me?" he said pulling his tin of pills out and popping some in his mouth.

"Yes. And what's with the pills? Always, it's like you have a never ending supply. Why do you need them?" She wanted to trust him so bad. But to trust him, she needed to know everything. The realization and fear that he was the only thing that could help her find Nick Valentine became all too real in the last day. There was no way she would be able to fight her way in there and save him, and now the only chance she had to finding her son was this man. This .... _stranger_. This... _ghoul_.

"I became mayor because some ass named Vic ran the town for I don't know how long before that. " sitting on the chair near her bed, he pushed up his hat and rubbed his forehead. "The guy was scum. Used us drifters like his own personal piggy bank." Lighting up a smoke, he took in a deep breath, and thought back into his memory bank. "He had this goon squad he's use to keep people in line. Every so often he'd let them off the leash, go blow off some steam on the populace at large. Folks with homes could lock their doors, but us drifters, we got it bad. There was one night, some drifter said something to him."

The look on his face was a mixture of hurt and anger. Like it was something he didn't want to remember, but something he could never forget. His eyes seemed darker, more strained than they had before.

"They cracked him open like a can of cram on the pavement. And we all just stood there. Did nothing." His saddened face turning to a scowl. He tilted his head down, away from her gaze.

"That's a hard choice to make. I don't envy you" she said, in consolidation. She had no idea how to react to that.

"I appreciate you trying, but there's no need to sugarcoat it. It was spineless, the way I acted." regret filling his voice.

"Was there no one who could have helped?"

"Who knows?" he said, shrugging. "Maybe. Honestly we were all so terrified, we couldn't bring ourselves to move until it was over, let alone get help."

"You can't blame yourself. It sounds like you were outmatched. Probably would have killed you too."

"You're right. But it was still spineless....I felt like nothing. Afterwards, I got so high, I blacked out completely."

The regret in his voice, turned hopeful. "When I finally came to, I was on the floor of the old state house. Right in front of the clothes of John Hancock." a smile played on the corner of his lips. "John Hancock. First american hoodlum, and defender of the people."

Sitting back and sighing, he looked more comfortable. Like telling her this had released a weight of his, and reminded him of what had brought him to this point in time, everything that had lead up to it.

"I might have still been high, but those clothes spoke to me, told me what I needed to do. I smashed the case, put them on, and started a new life. As Hancock.  
After that I went clean for a bit. Got organized, convinced Kleo to loan me some hardware. Got a crew of drifters together and headed out into the ruins, started training. Next time Vic's boys went on their tear, we'd be ready for 'em. And we were. Took care of his boys, and hung Vic. Been Mayor ever since."

She didn't even know what to say. She felt like an ass now. How could she have ever doubted him, even for a second?

"So that's the whole 'Of the people, for the people?' thing eh?" she said after a moment.

"The first time I said 'em, they didn't even feel like my own words. 'Of the people, for the people!"

"Your inaugural address then?" she replied with a smile.

"Yeah. From then on, I vowed i'd never stand by and watch. Ever again."

"But if you fought so hard to become Mayor, than why leave for me?"

"I ain't really the ponderous type. When instinct takes hold, I listen. This time around, instinct said I should join up with you." grabbing her hand, he shifted his eyes to hers. A deeper look washing across his face. "Seems it was a good one."

The only thing she could do was smile. This man was unbelieveable.

"After what's happened in the last 24 hours....I just... I don't know what I would have done if Dr. Amiri couldn't help you...." His thoughts trailed off to a dark place. A place probably filled with drugs and blackout memories.

"Thank you Hancock" she said, running her hand over the bumps and grooves on his hand. The rough skin delivering her back to rational thoughts. No longer worrying he was going to betray her, and feeling better and lighter after their talk, she felt comforted by what he had shared with her. No wonder his people loved him.

"I don't know why I thought that...it must be just...everything going on I suppose" she said, feeling guilty.

"I get it sister. You've got a lot going on in a short period of time. How is anyone supposed to deal with it on their own. I can barely keep my own shit together without these bad boys" he said, pulling out his tin.

"Also, you didn't answer me. What are those?" she replied. She had some knowledge of chems, but never had she used any herself.

"Oh, these? I'm a mentats ghoul myself. Makes me feel intellectual." he said flashing her a smile. "They increase intelligence and perception. Speeds up your brain."

  
"I had no idea. I guess it helps with being the Mayor and all. Is that how you got the idea about how to rescue Nick?" she asked. 

"Oh yeah! That! I sent a merc out to get him. MacCready. He's good at what he does, and he always delivers. You can count on him." His face took a serious tone once again. "But I do have some questions for you.....Who was the man who took you to Daisy?"

"I have no clue. I walked out of the state house and he was just...there. Black hair, sunglasses. Said he was a friend. And that I wasn't dying today. His name was ....I don't know. Dean, or Deac or something." she said waving her hand. "My mind is a bit fuzzy about that. i'm sorry. Why?"

His mind flashed back to the night in the bar. 'Deac'. It can't be a coincidence.

"I'm going to find him. I got a bad feeling about that whole situation. And that Fahr had no idea who he was. Everyone knows everyone in Goodneighbour.....Anyways, you should get some rest. I've got some things to take care of. I'll be back when you can leave, I promise." Standing he put his hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her forehead to his lips. Taking a moment to smell her hair, he wished they never had to have a conversation like that again. Her not trusting him broke his heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
After getting his coat and shirt back from Daisy, he put on the clean garments and handed her some caps. "Thanks Daisy. You know you're my favourite girl right?"

"Not these days, i'm not" she said with a wink.

"Always!" he shouted as he walked off.

"I need you to get some guys at the gate Fahr. Let me know A.S.A.P when MacCready gets back. I'm going to have a drink" he said, before  heading to the third rail.

"You got it Boss." she replied.


	10. Nick Valentine

"He's back, with the Synth" said Fahr, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Right on!" he replied with a large smile. He quickly downed the rest of his drink and made his way up the stairs. "Take him to my office, i'll be back in a few minutes."

"You got it."

And with that he went to the memory den to tell Brie the good news. He couldn't wait to tell her, and could barely contain his excitement.

"Hey Sister!" he practically yelled, barging in. "Time to wake up! Who's your favourite ghoul mayor?" he exclaimed, grabbing her clothes and putting them at the end of the bed. "Wheres your backpack? I can't find your boots. Where did ---"

"Hancock!" she said sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I was actually getting some real sleep for the first time in days? What's so important?"

"Nick is back. He's in my office, we need to go!" he replied, still trying to collect her belongings.

"Nick is here!?" she cried. "Oh my god! I thought you said two days?"

"I told you MacCready was good at what he did" he said, turning to her. He was taken back by her jumping into his arms for a big hug. He would never get used to that. He always liked how she never flinched while touching him.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it!" she said, a smile a mile wide.

"Believe it Doll" he said returning her smile.

"I need to get ----ouch!" She grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain. "Damn! I forgot about that!" she said with a laugh. All she could think about was how happy she was at this moment, where even the digestive corrosion wouldn't even stop her. "Help me get dressed?"

"Uh, Okay?" he replied. The shock of what she just asked him was really hitting him. He had always wondered what her not wearing clothes would be like, but he hadn't pictured it in this circumstance.

"Here." Bending down, he carefully helped her step into her pants, and pulled them up to her waist. She had her hand on his shoulder, and he could feel that her hands were shaking.

"You okay Doll? You're shaking like a leaf."

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just really excited" she replied with a smile. "Thank you, hard parts over. I can ...erm.. do my own shirt. I'll just need help with the boots."

"Oh! right! Sorry!" he said turning around. If ghouls could blush.

She turned her back also, and dropped her gown to the floor. Carefully reaching up, she slipped her shirt over her arms and pulled it down her body. Things were different now, but they were about to get a hell of alot better.

"Okay, i'm ready for the boots!" she said, breaking the silence. Hancock was in his own little world, hoping she didn't just see him steal a glance of her back when she had her shirt off.

"Okay Sister" he replied, helping her sit down on the bed. He put each boot on, and carefully zipped and laced them to the knee. He was happy to do it, if it meant he could put his hands on her legs.

"Okay! Let's go!" Her smile growing bigger than it was before. Hancock grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder, and held out his arm for her to take.  
She linked her arm with his, and they carefully walked up the stairs and over to the statehouse. As they reached the door, they noticed Daisy standing there with Dogmeat, who was losing his mind at the sight of Brie.

"I think someone missed you!" exclaimed Daisy. "How are you feeling now Sweetie?"

"Much better! Thank you for taking care of him for me" she replied, wrapping her free arm around Daisy, and giving her a soft hug.

"Anytime sweetie. He's a good boy" she said, scratching the dog behind the ears.

Hancock, Brie, and Dogmeat walked into the state house and up to Hancock's office. With every step they took, her heart beat faster, and her hands got sweatier. This was it. She was going to be one step closer to finding Shaun.

"MacCready!" Hancock yelled. Helping her over to the couch, he carefully set her down. "I knew I could count on you brother!" walking over to MacCready, he gave him a slap on the back and handed him a bag of caps.

"What can I say?" he replied. "I'm the best at what I do."

"You and Fahr head down to the third rail. You both deserve a long break. I'm not a tyrannical slave driver" he said, tossing a bag of jet to Fahr from his desk. "Nick! It's great to see you brother. What happened?"

All Brie could do was stare. _THIS was Nick? What was he?_ He almost looked like a human, but not quite enough. His face was grey metal, and his eyes were yellow. Down his neck she could see wires and gears, and his right hand was just a metal skeleton. He was wearing a 50's looking detective outfit, and he was smoking a cigarette?   _Is tWhy would a robot need to smoke? None of this made sense.his why Hancock said he was pretty much invincible? And how come Hancock seemed so calm around him? like, he wasn't freaking out that a robot man was standing in his office._

"----And she wasn't even kidnapped, she was Malone's new flame, and she's got a mean streak. They had me in there for weeks. That's when MacCready showed up. and here we are" he said, putting his smoke out in an ashtray. "Thanks for getting me out. How did you know where to find me anyway? Not many people knew where I went.."

"Brie asked Ellie, your secretary."

"I need to give that girl a raise" Nick replied.

"You okay sister?" said Hancock, shaking her shoulder.

"What? Oh, yeah. I just ....umm....I don't want to be rude but what..." she couldn't take her eyes off of Nick.

"Oh, right! You probably haven't seen a synth before have you?" he said, sitting next to her.

"You really don't know? I'm a synth. Synthetic man. All the parts, minus a few red blood cells." he said lighting up another cigarette. "I got built, I got old, I got tossed. Then I opened up that little agency in Diamond City and turns out people have plenty of problems to solve. Anyway, why did you go to all that trouble to cut me loose?" Nick asked, sitting in the chair across from her.

"I need you to find someone, but it's....complicated. I don't exactly know where they could be, or how long they've been gone..." she replied, looking into her hands. She hadn't even thought about what she knew, or better yet, what she didn't know. She was so caught up with finding Nick, that she hadn't even thought about what she was going to say to him.

"Well, i've done jobs with less. Somehow "nice and simple" never makes it onto the menu in my world. Let's get down to business." he reached into his coat and pulled out a pad and paper. "When you're trying to find someone who's gone missing, the devil is in the details. Tell me everything you can, no matter how ... painful it might be."

"We're looking for my son, Shaun. He's less than a year old. Why would anyone take him?" she replied, sadness touching her voice at the thought of her missing baby.

  
"A good question. Why your family in particular, and why an infant? Someone would be taking on all of his care, and a baby needs a lot of it. What else can you tell me?" he said, jotting some points down.

" We were in a vault. Some kind of...cryo facility? And there was a man and a woman. They didn't say much, but I remember they called me " _the backup_." Her head hurt from trying to think about every detail she could, and she rubbed her temples. She felt Hancock's hand on her back, giving her a reassuring rub.

"You were on ice huh? More importantly, you were underground. Sealed up. That's a lot of obstacles to get through just to take one person." standing he started pacing the room and looking at his notes. a determined look on his face. "So we're talking a small team. Professionals. The kind that know how to keep their lips tight when they're on the job. Not sure what "the backup" means though...." taking a long drag off his cigarette, he put it out in the ashtray. "That confirms it. This isn't a random kidnapping. Whoever took your kid had an agenda. "

"There's a lot of groups in the commonwealth that take people though" chimed in Hancock.

"Well let's narrow it down then. What did these kidnappers look like?"

"One of them came right up to me. Bald head, scar across his left eye." she replied.

"Wait, It couldn't be....You didn't hear the name " _Kellogg_ " at all, did you?"

"No. They didn't say their names..."

"Hmmm....it's way too big of a coincidence. The description matches. Bald head. Scar. Reputation for dangerous mercenary work, but no one knows who his employer is. He bought a house in Diamond City, and he had a kid with him...the boy was around 10 years old."

"He lives there? He's still in town?" her heart was pounding now.

"They both vanished a while back, if i'm remembering right, but that house is still there....I'll head over there and snoop around. See if I can find any leads." he said, walking towards the door.

"I'm going with you" she said, struggling to stand. She was not making a convincing case for herself.

"Oh no sister. I don't think so!" Hancock said, jumping up to grab her. "You're not going anywhere"

"No, I need to go! I can go with Nick and have information right away. I can't wait days!" tears pricking her eyes once again.

"It's fine. It won't take me days to get there. I'm a synth. I don't eat, or sleep, and I don't get tired. I'll be back in about a day. You'll just slow me down." Nick replied.

"I guess you're right...." she said, disappointed. But he was right. With the state she was in, she was no use to anyone. "But come back as soon as you find out anything?"

"Absolutely" he said, leaving the office.

"Nick will be back soon, and he'll have more information by then" said Hancock, wrapping his arms around her. "Let's get you something to eat, and then you need to be back in bed."

"Yeah..."

\------------------------------------------------------------

After they had eaten, Hancock took her to her room, and pulled out a plastic bag filled with an orange liquid.

"It's radaway" he said, pulling up her sleeve. "It's an intravenous chemical solution that bonds with radiation particles and passes them through the body's system." Pulling out a needle, he carefully stuck it into the vein in her arm, and connected the tube to the bag.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Well now Mr.Mayor, since when are you a scientist?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, if there's one thing i'm good at, it's chems. And the mentats help" he said, holding up his tin and taking out some pills for himself. "Before I was the Mayor, I had to make my own chems."

"That makes sense I guess." Looking at the solution in the bag, she thought about how she would have to do this every night...For the rest of her life. And what about Shaun? He hadn't been exposed to radiation either. Would whoever took him know what to do? Her baby might be in pain, worse than her, and there's nothing she could do about it. Tears started flowing uncontrollably from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Sister? I didn't hurt you too bad when I put in the IV? It's been a while since i've had to prick skin that was so smooth." he said, wiping her cheek.

"No, no. You didn't hurt me. I just... I feel so helpless. What if this is happening to Shaun? He's just a baby. Radiation poisoning could kill him...." she broke into sobs. "What if it already has!?"

"Hey, hey. Now don't think like that. Thinking like that isn't going to help you. You don't know for sure. Nick said whoever did this had an agenda, so i'm going to go ahead and assume that whoever took him had a plan. Knew what they were doing. They probably prepared for it. Like Nick said, a baby is a lot of care, so whoever it was probably knew that. Right?" he said, pulling her chin up to meet his eyes. "Right?"

"Yes. You're right Hancock. I just..."

"I know. I know." he said, pulling her into a hug. "We're going to find him. I promise."

"I know. It's just really hard."

"You're medicine is done." he said, holding her arm to carefully take out the iv.

"Will you stay with me? for a bit?" she asked, as he got up to leave the room.

"Uh, yeah...I guess" he said feeling awkward at being asked.

She laid down on the bed, and pulled the covers up over her, and held out her hand for him. He took his coat off and laid it on a chair in the corner, then removed his boots. Then he took his hat off, and gently placed it on top of his coat.

"Oh." she said.

"What is it?" he said, turning to look at her.

"Oh. Nothing. I just haven't ever seen you without your hat on. I figured you had hair or something under there...I'm sorry. That was rude" she said blushing and looking away from him.

"Haha, it's fine Sister. It was a safe assumption, but no. I'm bald" he said, running his hand over the grooves on his head. He sauntered over to the bed and casually pulled open the covers and slid in next to her. Laying on his back, he felt really awkward now. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, and pull her close but he didn't want to over step his boundaries. That's when she rolled over, and put his arm around her neck. She cuddled into him and rested her head and neck on his shoulder, and put her hand on his chest. His breath stopped. He had no idea what do to. She worked her hands in the collar of his shirt, and started touching the grooves and bumps of his skin. Exploring every divot with her finger tips, he let out his breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, looking up into his eyes. He couldn't help but stare back deeply. Reaching out, he ran his thumb over the scar on her eyebrow. How could all of this have happened to this one beautiful girl?

"Yeah, i'm okay" he replied. "I just wonder. How can you touch me, and be okay with it?"

"What do you mean?" she said, sitting up on her elbow.

"I just mean that you've never seen a ghoul before, and lately my appearance doesn't seem to bother you. You don't fear touching me, and looking into the hole where my nose was doesn't disgust you" he said with a chuckle.

"Well everything was really...freaky, when I walked into Goodneighbour for the first time. I mean, you didn't exactly make a good first impression. But that changed. I don't know, I guess i'm just used to it now. You're still a person. A great one at that. And it's been a long time since i've been....held. Lack of physical touch really does something to a person. I don't know" she said, shaking her head. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all Sister." he replied with a smile.

"So, how did you become a ghoul in the first place? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." she said, reassuringly.

"Nah Doll, it's fine." he replied, sitting up with his legs over the edge of the bed and lighting a smoke. "Well I guess it started with Diamond City. Before McDonough took over, it was a half-decent place to live. A little stricter than I usually go for, but not terrible. I thought he and I had a pretty happy childhood. But then he decides he's gonna try and get elected with his anti-ghoul crusade- 'Mankind for McDonough'. Before ya know it, you got families with kids lining up to drag folks they called 'neighbor' out of their homes and throw 'em to the ruins."

"You and McDonough knew each other as kids?"

"Oh yeah." he said, taking a drag off his cigarette. "Guy's my brother. Grew up together in a little shack on the waterfront. Guy was the standard big brother - entitled, punchy, liked to shove rotten tatoes down my shirt and slap my back. "

She thought about Hancock as a little boy. What he could have been like, playing in the water, more carefree than she had ever known him as. More innocent. Not as hardened by the big bad commonwealth, and chems.

"But I never thought he'd be capable of something like what they did to those ghouls." his eyes went darker and sadder in the memory.

"Why did McDonough campaign against the ghouls?"

"Because he thought he could win. There'd always been a pretty clear divide between the folks living in the stands, and those down on the field. I'm not convinced they didn't just do it to improve their view." His face twisted into a look of disgust and contempt. "I remember storming into his office above the stands after the inauguration speech. " taking another drag off his cigarette, he put it out and pulled out his tin and popped some pills into his mouth. "He was just standing there, staring out the window. Watching as the city turned on the ghouls. He didn't even look at me, just said: 'I did it, John. It's finally mine.'"

Hancock looked at the floor for a moment, deep in thought before turning to look at her.

"Should have killed him right there, but I don't think it would have changed anything. Instead, I pleaded with him, begged him to call it off. He said he couldn't. He had nothing against the Ghouls. He was just carrying out the will of the people. And he couldn't betray the voters." his lips turned to a frown. "And then he smiled. That hideous, fucking mile long smile. He never smiled like that when we were kids. I didn't even recognize him. Just didn't seem like the guy I grew up with. " he said with a sigh. "But I needed to get the hell away from him. Him and that whole damned city."

"So that's why you didn't come in with me when we went?"

"Yeah Sister. Just not a good place for me. I couldn't bring myself to stay in that cesspool after all that happened. I wasn't a ghoul at that point either. I'd been sneaking off to Goodneighbour for years to get decent chems, so I knew the safe routes. I managed to track down a couple of the families, lead 'em there, but most couldn't get used to the Goodneighbour lifestyle. I brought them food for a couple of weeks, but after a while they just....disappeared. I felt like I was the only one who saw how screwed up things truly were, who couldn't pretend things were fine. Still feel that way." he said, rubbing his forehead. "Or did. Until I met you."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I think I know what you mean." she said, with a smile.

"It's just, being out here with you, it's made me realize. Most of my life to this point, i've been running out on the good things I got. I skipped out on my family, my life in Diamond city. Hell, running from myself is what made me into...into a damn Ghoul. But being here with you, for the first time in my life, things have just felt....right. And running is the furthest thing from my mind. But whether it's fate, or destiny, or just god damn coincidence, I ended up with someone like you."

"What does this have to do with you being a Ghoul?" she asked. "I mean, I like the sentiment, but..."

"Oh, yeah! Well, I mean, I didn't always look this good. The drug that did this to me, that made me a Ghoul, I knew what it was going to do. I just couldn't stand looking at the bastard I saw in the mirror anymore. The coward who'd let all those Ghouls from Diamond City die. Who was too scared to protect his fellow drifters from Vic and his boys. If I took it, i'd never have to look at him again. I could put that all behind me. I'd be free. Didn't seem like a choice at all."

"You may have run, but you always ran for a reason Hancock." she replied.

Staring off at the wall, he thought for a moment. "Been trying to convince myself that for a long time. But hearing that coming from someone like you... I don't know if you understand what that means to me." he reached up and pushed a lock of her bangs out of her face and just stared at her for a while. "So, that's how I became the stunning specimen you see before you" he laughed.

"I had no idea" she replied. This man ran deeper than she thought he did. All that guilt, and sadness, hidden behind the cool mayor mask he wore. Beneath was a man struggling with his own demons. "Thank you."

She laid back down on the bed, and pulled him down with her, folding herself neatly into the crook of his arm again. "Thank you, for everything" she said, as she closed her eyes, and the two drifted off to sleep.


	11. Deacon

She woke up in the morning, to the rays of sunlight dancing on her face. She had slept well last night. A whole night without nightmares, bad dreams, crippling pain. For the first time in forever. Sitting up, she looked around. The room was empty, but Dogmeat was curled up at her feet. Hancock was gone, and so were his clothes. And for a moment she felt a pang of regret. How would today go, after last night. Was she catching feelings for this ghoul? _No_. She couldn't possibly. That would never work. She still had a mission ahead of her, and the guilt of thinking about her own personal needs and wants hit her like a wave. Things were getting better, but they weren't where they needed to be. She climbed out of bed, and walked over to her bag. She pulled out a can of water, and a bottle of Rad-X and swallowed the pills. They were bitter, and almost made her gag but she choked them down. She sat back down on the bed, and gave Dogmeat a big hug.

"I've missed you pal" she said, wrapping her arms tighter around him and kissing the soft fur on his head, taking a deep breath in. "I missed the smell of dog around here. Now let's find Hancock." she said, shakily standing up. Dogmeat ran to the door and pushed his way through. She made her way down the hallway and into Hancock's office with Dogmeat at her heels. He was in his office with Fahr, discussing people from Goodneighbour who owed him money.

"I told you Fahr, it's fine. He'll pay up when he can afford -- Oh hey Sunshine. Sleep well?" he asked with a smile when he saw her enter his office.

"Yeah, I did actually. How about you?"

"I feel like a brand new man" he said with a wink.

"You and those fucking winks" she laughed. She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. She was getting used to this couch, and she kind of loved it. It felt like a cozy, safe place to sit down these days. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Hancock.

It was Nick.

"Any news?" she asked.

"Yeah. I went snooping around his house, and I found a secret room. I found some San Francisco sunlights. Interesting brand. I was able to track it to an old military bunker. When I checked inside, the whole place was crawling with synths. Guess we found out who Kellogg is working for. Get your things ready, and we'll head out." said Nick, sitting on a chair and lighting up a cigarette.

"No, absolutely not" chimed in Hancock. "There is no way you are going on your own, let alone at all. You're still in no condition. You can barely sit down without wincing!"

"I need to go Hancock" she said, standing up.

"Do you know what this means!? Synths Brie. _SYNTHS_! That means the Institute is behind this. You have no idea how dangerous they can be!" he practically yelled in her face.

"I DON'T CARE!" She yelled back. "If he has Shaun, I need to find him. End of story!" turning on her heel, she left the room. Her face on fire now. _How could he say something like that? Tell her she can't go and find her son. Fuck him_. Even if she had no arms and legs she would still be going out to find him.

"Well then i'm coming with you!" he yelled down the hallway at her. "Over my dead fucking body are you going by yourself! Fahr! Gather the people, I have something to say!"

She went back to her room and slammed the door. Grabbing her armour, she started strapping it on, and when she was done she put on Dogmeats. "Let's go boy."

She marched down the stairs of the statehouse, pushing through the pain, and over to Daisy's shop.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" said Daisy, as soon as she walked in.

"Nick Valentine found who took my son. I need provisions to get there. It will be a couple days walk. I need water, food, radaway, rad-x, some Jet and Psycho" she said, dropping a bag of caps on the counter.

Next she went over to KL-E-O's and bought up all of her shotgun shells. She was going to need all the ammo she could get.

She was heading back to the state house when she saw a crowd gathered in the courtyard. She went over to stand with the rest of the drifters and she could see Hancock standing on the balcony, addressing his people.

"---Now, I know you all are doing your own thing. But I don't want anyone here to forget what matters... We freaks gotta stick together! And the best way to stick together is to keep an eye out for what drives us apart, you feel me?"

"Yeah! you tell it like it is Hancock!" cheered a random person from the crowd.

"Now what out there in our big, friendly Commonwealth would want to drive us apart? What kind of twisted, un-neighborly boogeyman would want to hurt our peaceful community?" he asked.

"The Institute and their synths!" yelled another random drifter.

"That's right! Who said that? Come on up to my office. You've earned yourself some Jet. The institute! They Are the real enemy! Not the raiders, not the super mutants, not even those tools over in Diamond City!" he cried.

No matter how mad she was at him right now for what he said, she knew he was right. She couldn't go running out willy nilly. And the people here loved him for a reason, there was no way she could stay mad at him. All he wanted to do was help her, and make sure he was okay. She hated when she was wrong. But as a smile crept up her lips, she could see why they loved him. He really stood for what he thought was right.

"Now I want everyone to keep the Institute in mind. When someone starts acting funny. When people are doing things they don't normally do. When family starts pushing you away for no reason. We all know who's behind that kind of shit. And the only way to stop it is to STICK TOGETHER!"

She knew that was directed to her.

"They can't control us if we're not afraid! Now who's scared of the Institute?"

The crowd screamed in unison. "NOT US!"

"And which town in the Commonwealth should the Institute not fuck with?"

"GOODNEIGHBOUR!"

"And who's in charge of Goodneighbour?"

"HANCOCK! OF THE PEOPLE, FOR THE PEOPLE!" The crowd cheered, and their voices echoed through the courtyard and alleyways.

As the crowd dispersed, she sat down on a bench and buried herself in her thoughts. There was no way she would make it to the old bunker by herself. Even with Nick and Hancock. The few provisions she got definitely wouldn't be enough. She had jumped the gun so fast once again, and could have got herself killed. She needed to remember that Hancock only had her best interest in mind. She walked down to the third rail and decided she needed a drink to clear her mind. At Least she had more rad-x and radaway now.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You know he just wants the best for you, right? He wants to help" said magnolia, taking a sip of her drink.

"I know, I know. It's just hard to not want to run out and find this fucking guy right now. I also don't take being told what to do to well..." Brie laughed. "But yes, I know he just wants what's best, and i'm being a dick."

"Well, i'm sure he will forgive you. From what I've seen and heard, Hancock is quite taken with you lady" replied Magnolia

"Seen and heard? What do you mean seen and heard?"she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know" she said, grabbing Brie's arm. "The stolen glances, the way he is gentle with you. The fact that he almost tore the entire town apart looking for the guy who found you bleeding. He's offered a reward to anyone who can bring the guy to him, you know."

"Oooooooh, that. Really? A reward?"

"Yeah. Everyone is talking about it. I've never seen Hancock go so feral before. Why? What did you think I meant?" she said quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "Spill."

"Well...." she said, sipping her beer. "We slept together last night." she blushed.

"Oh. Well yeah, that's Hancock. It was only a matter of time. He beds any woman he wants eventually!" she laughed. "According to Irma, if you think he's handsome now, you should have seen him before he turned ghoul."

"No, i mean, we actually slept together... like, sleeping."

"Oh." replied Magnolia, her eyes opened wide. "Well that's new. Like, in the state house?"

"Yeah. He gave me a room up there."

"Oh, wow. That's a first then. I knew there was something about you he liked!" she said, finishing her drink and standing up. "Speak of the devil. See you later darling" and she walked back to her microphone to start her set.

She turned and saw Hancock standing at the bottom of the stairs, and he gave her a weak smile. She patted the stool next to her and he came sauntering over.

"You know, the last thing you should be doing right now is drinking." he said. "And that swill of all things. Charlie, get her a proper drink." he said, sitting down. "Listen, i'm sorry about earlier..." he said, taking her hand in his.

"No, i'm sorry. I flew off the handle. I know you're only trying to help." she replied, squeezing his hand.

"You know, I wasn't kidding before, about this being the smartest thing i've ever done." he said, picking up his drink. "This is the life i'd been looking for. Helping the people. Helping a friend like you. I know I run my mouth, but having someone who sees the world for what it is and is willing to do something about it. You were fully prepared to run out that door and do what needed to be done. Even if it meant you'd be killed. " he said lighting up a cigarette. "It's meant alot to me, and I feel damn lucky to have you as a friend. And i'll follow you wherever you need to go." he added with a smile.

"And that's what we are? Friends?" She couldn't believe she just said that. Must be the alcohol mixing with the medication, so she set her drink down. No blackouts for her tonight.

He was taken off guard, and his eyes went wide.

"Well, now that you mention it.... I have been having slightly more impure thoughts than usual..." looking at the floor, he was embarrassed.

The pair sat and talked for hours about the past days events, and the coming days. Making mental check lists. Hancock took this time to just hang out with Brie. Listen to her stories, and he couldn't help but be inspired by the way she talked about Shaun. He imagined how good of a mother she must have been before the war and the vault. They needed to make actual preparations, and plans. 

"But I guess we should probably head out, huh? After you" he said standing. He never got embarrassed, or nervous. So what was it about her that made him feel this way?

"Yeah I suppose you're right. We have some planning to do, and I need some sleep." she said, holding her hand out for him to take. "Also, I feel exactly the same Hancock. It's been a hell of a ride thus far." and she smiled.

Together, the pair went back to the state house to start her radaway treatment.

After helping her to her room and removing her armour, he set her down on the bed and started preparing her IV.

"Can we leave in the morning?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Sister. I'll let Nick know." he replied gently sticking the needle in her arm. "It's going to be a long walk. Probably 3 or 4 days."

"I know. I'm ready for it. As long as I have you with me" she replied, squeezing his hand again.

"Always" he said with a smile.

"You're not going soft on me, are ya Hancock?"

"Hey, everyone's entitled to some softness. For me, it's pretty much everything below the eyebrows. It's awful lonely for us folks at the top."

" _That's not what I hear_." she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" he replied raising his eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. I was just talking to Magnolia... "

"Oh." he said flatly. "And did she tell you about....her and i?"

"You and her!?" she exclaimed. "Um, no. she told me about everything else though."

She could feel the jealousy rising in her. How was that even a thing she was feeling? It's not like they were an 'item', and her husband just died, so being with anyone else wasn't even a thought in her mind. She was in no position to be feeling like this.

"Oh. Is that a problem?" he said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Am I detecting a hint of jealousy Sister?"

"No, nothing of the sort. It's not like I have a reason to be jealous.."

"What about what you said in the bar?"

"Yeah well...That was uncalled for. Let's just forget it please? Isn't this done yet?" she said irritatingly, gesturing to the IV.

"Yes, it's done." he said, pulling out the IV. "I need to go talk to Nick, I'll be back in a bit." he said, leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against the wall next to him.

"What the hell..." he thought. She was one tough cookie. And hard to figure out.

Walking to his office, he opened the door to be greeted by Nick.

"We're going to leave tomorrow. I need to do some things before we go. And I need MacCready"

"Good call Hancock" replied Nick. "I'll go get MacCready."

Leaving the room, Hancock was left alone. He sat behind his desk and rested his elbows on it. Putting his face in his hands, he wiped his eyes. He didn't need to sleep much, but these last few days were getting to him. She was so back and forth. Maybe it had something to do with the rings in her bag? She had yet to tell him about them, and with everything going on he hadn't really felt it appropriate to ask. Pulling out a jet inhaler, he took a long haul. He needed to slow down, and think. He pulled out a pencil and some paper and started making a list of things they would need for this journey. It was going to be a long one, especially with her needing medication everyday.

"Hello Mayor" he heard. Looking up, he saw the stranger Daisy had described. Pompadour hair cut, sunglasses and leather jacket. he was faced with someone familiar. Not the kind of familiar he wanted to see. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, and that anger starting to burn again.

"It's you!" he said standing "You better give me a good fucking reason I don't hang you off the balcony right fucking now!" he screamed.

"Woah, woah Hancock. Chill. I'm a friend" he said with a grin.

Then it hit him. He was the same guy from the bar the night he met Brie.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And what's your thing with Brie?" he said, anger rising in his eyes.

"I'm here to help. and Because, I heard you were looking for me. And I know we hadn't had a formal introduction" Turning with a smile, he held out his hand. Hancock didn't take it. He didn't like this guy. Always about Brie. _Why was he so interested in her? And always around?_

"Awkward..." he said, pulling back his hand. "Not a touchy-feely guy I gather then....Anyways, I'm Deacon, and I represent the Railroad." he said walking around Hancocks office and looking at random things on shelves. "I heard her story, and the railroad thinks we can help. We've been tracking Kellogg for a while. He's the only person who can get in and out of the Institute. What we don't know, is why or how..."

"The fucking railroad. I should have known." he replied, sitting back in his chair. "Listen, you people are free to do what you need to do in town, but this snooping around shit isn't cool" he said, lighting up a smoke. "How do you know all this?"

"It's my job to know. Desdemona wants her to come to the railroad headquarters."

"Listen Pal, she's not going with you. The safest place for her is here, and I guarantee you, I will find her son for her. I'm getting her to this bunker to find her kid, and that's it. She's not your fucking puppet for your own agenda. But thank you for the offer" he replied, sarcasm touching his lips. "Now unless you're here for anything chem related, I suggest you leave." Casually he put his feet up on the desk, and put his hands behind his head, trying to mask the rage that was continuously bubbling up. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? In HIS town.

"My own agenda?" Deacon replied quizzically. "And i'm sure your intentions are completely innocent too, am I correct?"

"If you mean making sure she's happy, then yes."

"Then that's both of us brother" Deacon replied with a smile.

Hancock didn't like this guy. He didn't like anything about him. He had always turned a blind eye to the railroad, he empathized with what they were doing, but this was too much. He was encroaching on Hancock's territory, and he didn't like it.

"Hancock?" he heard Brie say from the door. "Who is this?" she said, gesturing to Deacon.

"Oh how rude of me." said Deacon, sauntering over to her and bowing, before taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm Deacon, and i'm here to help you find your son."

"Oh!" she said with a smile. "You're the one who took me to Daisy when I was sick. Thank you again, by the way." Looking to Hancock she could see the disapproval on his face, so she shot him a look of her own. "I will be happy to take any help I can get!"

"Excellent" he replied. "So I hear we're heading out tomorrow?"

The two sat down on the couch and started talking about the plan for the next day, and the trip they would be taking. Hancock just sat in his chair, smoking his cigarette. His eyes dark in thought. He still didn't like this guy, and he knew how trusting Brie could be. She would do anything to find her son. And the railroad could help, but they don't just jump out of hiding and recruit anyone. _What was his angle_?

"Okay Beautiful" and that snapped Hancock back to reality. "You get some sleep, and i'll go fetch the things we're going to need. Until tomorrow" said Deacon, planting another kiss on her hand. Hancock hated this fucking guy now.

"Yeah, sleep sounds like a great idea" said Hancock flatly. He stood and walked over to Brie. "Let's go doll" he said, not breaking eye contact with Deacon.

"Uhhhhh, Okay?" she said, standing to leave the room. "Thank you again Deacon" she said, flashing him a smile.

"Anytime Beautiful. Just happy to see you got the medical care you needed" he said, returning the gesture. "I'll be at the hotel if you need me" he said, leaving the room.

After Deacon left, she looked at the scowl on Hancock's face. "Soooo...you wanna tell me what that pissing contest was about?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"Not particularly, no. " he replied, opening her bedroom door. "Now go to sleep."

".....you're not going to stay with me?". She asked walking over to the bed.The question kind of surprised both of them. The thought of him going off to be with another woman kind of irked her though.

"Do you want me to?" he replied, his voice less tense.

"Yes. Of course" she said, sitting down on the bed. "I take it, you want to as well?"

"Is it that obvious? heh. But come on, you don't want to wake up to this mug. I wouldn't wish it on anyone I cared for." He sat down next to her, and pulled his tin out of his pocket and took some pills.

"I need to ask you something though..." he said, staring at the wall.

"Okay? Shoot."

"The night we met, in the third rail when I took you back to your room. When I was looking through your bag for your keys, I found some rings...who's are they?"

"Oh." she said, dropping her eyes to her hands. "They were...mine and Nates. Nate is my husband, was my husband....before Kellogg..." and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he replied, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's fine. It just didn't occur to me that I hadn't told you about him. We met when he was in the infantry. You remind me alot of him" she said with a smile. "Always doing what was good for the people. Always trying to do what was right. Right up until the moment he died." sadness filled her eyes to the thought. "Even when Kellogg had that gun to his face, he still didn't let go of Shaun....He was a good man."

"He sounds like it."

"And don't get me wrong...well...just listen. I have to admit, I do have feelings for you. But everything is still so fresh. I just don't think i'm ready to move on from that just yet. I'm sorry." she said, grabbing his hand.

"It's fine" he replied. "With you, it's like I found a part of myself I never realized was missing. Which happens sometimes when you're a ghoul. If I hadn't taken up with you, i'd probably be in a gutter somewhere, getting gnawed on by radroaches. You've been one hell of a friend. And i'll wait as long as you need."

"Thank you" she said. Leaning forward, she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Now, should we sleep?"

"You got it Doll" he replied, laying down next to her. She snuggled in close to him and wrapped her arms around his skinny frame, taking a deep breath in. Whisky and cigarettes. She never knew she liked those smells so much. Sleeping had been hard, but somehow it seemed easier having Hancock's arms around her. Like she could actually fully sleep.

"Being here with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me" he said sleepily.

"Good" she said with a smile, drifting off to sleep. "Sweet dreams"


	12. Kellogg

He woke up and just laid there for a while. He knew as soon as she woke up, she would want to get going. So he took this opportunity, to just relish in what he had. The road ahead of them would be filled with turmoil, and hard times, but right now he had her in his arms. Right now he would pull her close, and smell her hair. She must have known he was awake, because she started stirring.

"Good morning sunshine" he said with a smile. Always with a smile. 

"Good morning Handsome" she replied. "I need to bathe. I wont be able to for the next few days. And I rank!" she said, sitting up in the bed. 

"I think you smell wonderful" he replied, stroking her back.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a nose!" she said with a chuckle.

Getting out of the bed, she walked over to the bowl on the dresser and dumped a can of water into it. She started washing her face, and her hair as much as she could. Pulling her hair back, she braided it and put her glasses on. Looking in the mirror, she really didn't recognise herself. The scar on her face was a permanent fixture, and the colour that was all but gone from her skin, was coming back. The bags under her eyes were less than they were now that she was getting sleep though. And today they would take the first steps in their journey to fucking murder Kellogg. 

"I'll get everyone ready. Meet me in my office when you're done" said Hancock. Before he left, he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "We're going to get this guy, alright?"

"I know" she said, smiling a sinister smile. 

She took off her clothes and put on her vault suit for the first time in forever. She strapped on her and Dogmeats armour, and readied her pack. She put on her boots, and stood up. She felt more powerful than she had in a long time. She was ready. 

Walking into Hancock's office, she looked around at all the people chatting, and readying their own gear. Hancock had recruited Nick, MacCready, Fahrenheit and, unfortunately for him, Deacon. As Hancock loaded his pockets with ammo and chems, she noticed he was still looking at Deacon like he was the scum of the earth. 

"And there's the girl we've all been waiting for!" cried Deacon. Hancocks face said he didn't like what he just heard. 

"Yeah Doll, have you taken your medication?" Hancock asked.

"No, I completely forgot!" she said, rummaging through her bag to find her Rad-x.

"You need to be taking it! This isn't a fucking game Brie!" he spat.

"Woah, i'm sorry. I forgot" she said, taking her pills. 

"Give me your pip-boy" said Nick, breaking the tension. "I'll mark the bunker on your map."

After they had made a game plan, and mapped out their route, they headed out of the state house. As they walked through the gate, Deacon ran up to her side. 

"You okay beautiful? I mean, after the thing with Hancock...." he said, grabbing her arm.

"Yes, i'm fine. He just wants whats best for me, I know. He just has an abrasive way of showing it." 

Hancock did not like this. A few feet behind them, he couldn't hear them, but he could see Deacon touching her and talking to her. He still couldn't figure out this guys motives.

"I'll be fine" she added with a smile. "He's right though, I need to remember to take them."

"Well you have plenty of people who want the best for you" he said, looking deep into her eyes. It made her blush.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After about 2 days of walking, Hancock couldn't take it anymore. Deacon was always trying to talk to Brie, and he couldn't stand it when he made her laugh. Sitting around the fire the night before, Deacon had been whispering in her ear and touching her arm. He loved seeing her smile, but it made it crazy when Deacon was the one doing it. Every night when they laid down, he would whisper to her until she fell asleep, and every time Hancock asked her about it, she would tell him not to worry, it was just friendly banter. He was also having a hard time accepting that she wouldn't be sleeping with him on this travel. He looked forward to the night, when he was the one to administer her Radaway. For a few brief minutes, it was just her and him, and he could feel her skin.

When he woke up that morning, he saw Brie still sleeping in her bedroll. He got up, walked over to Deacon and shook him awake. 

"Follow." he said, leaving the wooded area they were camped in. 

After they were both out of the vicinity, Deacon spoke up. 

"So what's this about friend? My cooking not good enough? I mean, i'm not really a master chef or anythi---" and he was cut off by Hancock throwing him up against a tree. 

"What's your fucking angle?" Hancock raged. 

"My angle? I told you what I was about" he replied, holding his hands up. 

"Yeah, you told me, but what are you really doing? You may have fooled Brie, but you aren't fooling me" he spat. 

"Okay, Okay. I'll admit, I may have a little bit of a thing for her, but that's besides the point."

"WHAT!?" snapped Hancock. 

"What can I say? She's a firecracker. But my main point still stands. The railroad can help her."

Hancock let go of Deacon and turned around. He was never the jealous type before, but this girl was different. 

"I don't know what to tell you friend" said Deacon.

"I'm not your fucking friend."

"Mayor, sorry. But my primary objective here is for the good of the railroad. But I can't help how I feel. It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything." he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Deacon was right, but that didn't make it any better. 

"No, she's not. But that's besides the point. I promised her I would help her, and she will be reunited with Shaun. I promised I would take care of her, and I will." said Hancock, storming away. 

"Yeah. Looks like you were taking real good care of her the day she was coughing up blood" Deacon remarked under his breath. He wouldn't put it past Hancock to actually kill him for that remark. 

Walking back to camp, he could see that Hancock was already going through Brie's bag for her medication. He obviously did care for her, but Deacon thought she deserved better than some junkie Ghoul. The commonwealth was bad enough as it is, she didn't need to be pulled into Hancock's crowd. Even if he had made Goodneighbour into a better place, it still wasn't a place for her. 

Brie was woken by Hancocks hand on her shoulder, waking her up. 

"Morning sunshine" he said with a smile, the same way he did everyday. "Time to take your medicine."

"ugggghhhhhhhh" she replied, rolling over. "I miss the state house."

"I know, we'll be back soon. Today's the big day. Nick said if we haul ass we can make it there in a few hours." he said, handing her a can of water. 

"Excellent." She sat up, and took her pills. They were still bitter, and still made her gag, but it was getting easier. 

As everyone started waking up, they all got situated and ate breakfast. They mapped out their next moves, armoured up, and headed out. The trek out here hadn't been so bad, as MacCready was a legend with his sniper rifle, and picked off anything in the distance before it even knew they were there. 

In the time that they walked, she had learned more about MacCready and Valentine. Hancock really had put together a dream team. She still wasn't sure why he hated Deacon so much. He seemed nice enough to her, and the more she talked to him about the railroad, the more she thought he would be able to help. They were all about liberating synths from the institute, and Nick said that's who Kellogg was working for, so who better to help her find her son than the railroad?

"It's just over the hill there" said Nick. "We need a plan before we run in there guns blazing."

"You're right" agreed MacCready. "We won't last 5 minutes unless we have a plan. And no offence Brie, but you have no idea what your doing."  
She frowned at what he said, but unfortunately, he was right. 

"I'll head in first with MacCready. Hancock, you and Deacon come in behind Brie and Dogmeat. Hopefully we can clear a path to Kellogg with no fatalities. Does everyone have stinpaks?" said Nick. 

She felt confident that Nick knew what he was talking about. She looked over to Hancock for approval, and when she saw him nod his head, she was on board.   
They went to the fort, and shot down the few turrets on the roof. They climbed the ramps, and made their way to the trap door on the roof. 

"Okay guys, let's fucking do this!" yelled Hancock, pulling the door open. Nick and MacCready jumped in, and Deacon grabbed Brie's hand. 

"You ready Beautiful?" he said, giving her a smile. 

"Absolutely" she answered, returning the smile and jumping through the door with him. 

Hancock was about to lose his shit. This fucking guy again. but now was not the time for anger or jealousy. He needed to get Brie through there in one piece.   
He and Dogmeat jumped in, he took a puff on his jet inhaler, and readied his gun.

"Okay, just like we talked about" whispered Nick. 

They entered the first room, and were confronted with 5 or so synths, that were easily taken out by MacCready and Deacon. After the room was cleared, Brie could feel her fear welling up inside her. These things really were terrifying. As she held her gun, she could feel her hands shaking. 

"You okay Sister?" said Hancock, breaking her out of her thoughts. "You have a thousand yard stare going on."

"Oh. Yeah, it's just... wow." she replied, grabbing his hand. "I wasn't prepared for this."

"Here. Take this." he said, holding out a Jet inhaler for her. "Only take it if shit gets too heavy. It'll slow things down. Literally."

"Okay. I'm ready" she replied, taking a deep breath in. 

Nick hacked a computer at the bottom of the stairs, and a protectron came out of it's pod. 

"The more firepower, the better, am I right?" he said, pushing open the door. 

The room instantly became flooded with synths.

"Fort Hagen is under Institute authority. Terminating intruder" came a robotic voice

"You ain't terminating shit buddy!" yelled Hancock.

Lazers and bullets flew everywhere, and it was a solid few minutes of gunfire. She tried her best to remain planted as she shot synth after synth. She was becoming more confident, and in that she was becoming a better shot. She basically took out the ones that were already damaged, but hadn't yet died. It was something though. By the time the noise stopped, she looked around and saw metal skeletons littering the floor. 

"To the victor goes the spoils" grinned Hancock. 

"Is everyone okay?" MacCready asked.

Everyone confirmed they were, and they kept moving through the bunker. 

They made their way down a hallway, when a voice came through the buildings speaker systems. She recognized the dark, scratchy voice. It was like electricity on her brain, and made her want to be sick. Kellogg. 

"Look, you're pissed off. I get it. I do. But whatever you hope to accomplish in here? It's not going to go your way."

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" she screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING COWARD!?"

They could all see that fire. Burning up her soul, and pouring out of her body. Hearing his voice sent her into a spiral of rage.   
MacCready shot down a turret, and they continued down the hallway. By this point, she was shaking. No longer in fear. But in rage.   
As they rounded a corner, a dozen synths were flooding up the stairs towards them. 

"Get back!" yelled Deacon, running to the front and throwing a grenade. Blue electricity shot everywhere, and and all the synths dropped to the floor. 

"Electromagnetic pulse" he smiled.

"Good thinking" remarked Nick. "And thanks for the warning."

They ran down the stairs, and down another long hallway, when Kellogg's voice was back over the speakers. 

"You've got guts and determination, and that's admirable. But you are in over your head in ways you can't possibly comprehend." 

The hallway was full of gas and steam. And they heard a robotic voice through the clouds.

"Initiate directive Sigma Omicron- protect Kellogg."

The gunfire started again, and she saw Hancock take a puff on his Jet inhaler, and take off in a blur towards the offending robot. It really did make him faster. 

"I'm going feral now!" he yelled. 

Face to face with the synth, he pulled up his shot gun and blew its head off. It started spinning in a frenzy and Deacon took out its legs.

Stepping over the bodies, they ran through the smoke and up another set of stairs. 

"It's not too late. Stop. Turn around and leave. You have that option. Not a lot of people can say that" said Kellogg over the speakers. 

"If you think I would ever stop, you're FUCKED!" she yelled, and sprinted up the stairs. They made their way through a living area. MacCready kicked a door open, and had his weapon at the ready. 

They were in another living room, with a bed and some med kits, when they heard him again. 

"Okay, you made it. I'm just up ahead. My synths are standing down. Let's talk. "

He opened the door, and the group slowly walked through, into a larger room filled with terminals and synths. Kellogg was standing in the middle with his hands in the air. 

"And there she is. The most resilient woman in the Commonwealth. So here we are. Funny, huh?" said Kellogg.

She walked past Nick and MacCready, with Hancock and Deacon both at her side, and was face to face with the man who had stolen her son. She could feel the rage swelling in her chest, and her hands were shaking as she gripped her gun tightly. She no longer felt fear, or anger. She felt poisonous. A murderous fire burning in her soul, and she wanted nothing more than to blow this scums head off. 

"You murdering, kidnapping psychopath. Give me my son. Give me Shaun. NOW!" she yelled. 

"Right to it then, huh?" he casually replied. "Okay. Fine. Your son, Shaun. Great kid. A little older than you may have expected. But if you're hoping for a happy reunion? Ain't gonna happen. Your boy's not here."

"Goddamn it, you piece of shit. Where. Is. My. Son!?" she screamed in his face. 

"What's the cliche? 'So close, but yet so far away?' That's Shaun. But don't worry. You'll die knowing he's safe, and happy. A bit older than you expected, but ah well. Atleast he's in a loving home. The Institute.  
In another life, you probably would have been a good mother. But here...in this terrible reality? You just don't get that chance. But I think we've been talking long enough. We both know how this has to end. So...are you ready?" Kellogg said, coolly. Too coolly.

"You know I am, Kellogg." she replied calmly, pulling out the Jet Hancock gave her, and taking a puff. 

She threw her gun on the ground and lunged at him, knocking him down. She was straddled on top of him, punching and clawing him in the face. The synths started shooting madly, and the group fired back, taking them out one by one. 

She kept scratching, clawing and punching, with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"YOU MURDERED MY HUSBAND, AND TOOK MY BABY!" she screamed. She didn't see him raise his gun, but Hancock did. Hancock grabbed her by the collar of her vault suit, and ripped her off of him. He then kicked Kellogg's gun out of his hand. 

"So where is it!? Huh? This 'Institute'? How do I get there!?" she screamed in his face.

"Heh. Haven't you been paying attention?" he replied, spitting out blood. " You don't find the Institute. The Institute finds you. You open the closet, it's just a closet. You can never find the monster that hides inside. Not until it jumps out at you."

"I'm the only fucking monster you should be afraid of." she said, picking up her gun and putting it to Kellogg's head. "If you're not going to tell me where Shaun is, this conversation is over."

And with that, she pulled the trigger. 

She slowly slumped down onto the floor, and let her emotions finally take over. She sat there, and wept. Everyone just stood there in silence, letting her have her moment, before Hancock sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her let it out on his shoulder. She cried silently for a few minutes, before finally breaking out in angry sobs. 

"It's okay Doll." he whispered in her ear. "This is just a minor set back, but we'll find him."

"Why does this keep happening!?" she replied. "I just want my baby boy back...."

"I know. I know" he said, rubbing her back. 

Deacon tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to see him holding out a handkerchief. "For the blood." he said. 

"Thanks brother" replied Hancock, taking the material, he began wiping the blood and brain matter off of Brie and her glasses. As much as he didn't like Deacon, now was not the time for their petty feelings. Brie needed them. Both of them right now. 

"Oh? What do we have here?" said Nick, breaking the silence. He bent down and picked up a piece of brain with wires coming out of it. "A cybernetic Brain Augmenter...." digging around Kellogg's body parts, he found more. "limb actuator and pain inhibitors. All this tech. You were barely human..."

"We should take a look around. Get all the intel this place can hide." replied Deacon walking over to a terminal. After a few minutes of hacking, he was in.

"It says here, Shaun was delivered to the institute and Kellogg was paid. And his next objective was to track you down. Guess we got here before he could find you. "

She was still sitting on the floor, weeping uncontrollably in Hancock's arms. 

"You okay doll?" he whispered to her. "You still with us?"

She didn't reply. She just kept crying silently. A blank look on her face. 

She continued to sit in silence for some time, before MacCready finally spoke up. 

"So....uh....we're going to head outside, make sure there's no more synths we haven't taken care of yet, right guys?" he said, gesturing to Nick and Deacon.

"What? Oh. OH!" replied Nick awkwardly. "Yeah, let's do that."

The 3 of them left Hancock and Brie alone. 

She finally loosened her grip on Hancock coat, and sat up. Her tear and blood soaked face, turning from blank, to intense.

"Can I have a smoke?" she asked. 

"Of course!" he replied, pulling his pack out of his pocket and handing her a cigarette.

She took the cigarette and his lighter, lit up the smoke and took a deep breath in, and he could see her relaxing. 

"I'm going to be the first person to go into the Institute" she said. "And when I do, i'm going to murder every fucking person in there. I'm going to find the leader, and i'm going to make him suffer the most unimaginable torture possible."

Standing, she walked over to Kellogg's body, and picked up his gun. 

"I'll be taking this, thank you very fucking much." and she marched towards the exit.

Hancock had seen the fire in her before, but not like this. She was bordering on insanity with this one. And it was kind of sexy. 

"What? Brie, are you okay?" he said, stopping her from walking out the door.

"This is just a set back. I WILL get in there, and I will get my son back." she said sternly. 

"Whatever needs to be done, i'll be with you every step of the way." he replied, opening the door for her.

They walked out with Dogmeat, and saw Nick, Deacon and MacCready all standing there, staring at the sky. Vertibirds, and a massive airship flew overhead, and a voice was booming over the commonwealth. 

"People of the Commonwealth. Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel. "

"I wonder what that's about." said MacCready. 

"Nothing good, i assure you." replied Nick. "They're never around unless it's something bad, for us that is."

Over the hill they could see 4 people in power armour suits approaching. When the one in the front got close, he removed his helmet to reveal paladin Danse. 

"Civilians, do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful" he said. 

"Peaceful my ass!" yelled Hancock. 

"It's you." he replied as he approached. "Hello Brielle. I see you still have your .... companion with you. Quite the group you've established." he said, scanning everyone in her company. Everything he hated. A ghoul, a synth, and a merc. 

"Yeah, they helped me track down Shauns kidnapper. Unfortunately...he doesn't have him anymore. The institute does." she stated, throwing her smoke on the ground. 

"Oh. That's ....unfortunate. I'm sorry to hear that. May I have a word, privately?"

"Of course." she replied walking away from her group. "Does it have anything to do with the brotherhood?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that." he said, walking next to her.

"We'll be right here Brie." Hancock yelled to her with a scowl on his face. What the fuck does this guy want now, he thought to himself. 

"This isn't a formal meeting. I ...Simply want to clear the air. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot when we first met and I feel like I owe you an apology. Expecting you to embrace the standards of the brotherhood without having a history with us was unfair. But it's apparent from your attitude and your actions that you keep your ideals close to your heart."

"That's kind of you to say."

"It felt like the right thing to do. I believe in you, and I don't want to see any of your potential go to waste. We could always use someone like you in the brotherhood. Not many of us are good with...interpersonal relations. You would make a great addition, and we have a common goal. Getting into the institute. Well, i've said what I had to say, and I hope that it meant something to you." and he looked into her eyes. As she stared back, she saw sincerity. 

"Thank you Paladin, but i'm not sure..."

"I'll input our frequency on your pip-boy if you need to get ahold of me. Be it about the brotherhood, or personal matters. It's a direct line to my power armour." he said, gently grabbing her arm and plugging in his frequency. 

"Oh. Thank you Danse." she replied, slightly confused at his gesture. 

"You're welcome Brielle. And please, be careful" he said, putting his helmet on, and signaling the others to follow him. 

As she walked back to the group, she already knew what was coming. 

"What was that all about?" said Hancock, trying to be cool but failing to mask his irritation. 

"He just wanted to help. But we need to keep moving." she was trying to steer the conversation away from what her and Danse talked about. She knew Hancock wouldn't approve. 

"Good news, with this thing in Kellogg's brain, we may have a chance of still finding the institute." chimed in Nick, trying to break the tension. "If anyone can figure it out, it'll be Dr.Amiri."

"Back to Goodneighbour it is then" said Deacon. "On the plus side, I'm going to have amazing legs by the time we're done with this."

"I expect more caps for this!" MacCready shouted to Hancock. 

"You got it brother." he replied, picking up Brie's backpack and swinging it over his shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely" she said, taking his outstretched hand. 

Nick approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to say, good job. That bastard won't be hurting anyone else."

"Neither will the institute, soon enough" she replied, looking into the horizon. He was right. One step was done. Killing Kellogg. And once again, she was hopeful for the future. Her little rag tag gang had got her this far, and she was certain they would get her all the way. 

and they began their long walk back to Goodneighbour.


	13. Brie and Deacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I finally gave in and added some smut. Not my strong suit, but for a while there I said I would avoid it, but I couldn't. So here it is folks. Dirty, shameful smut. (not really that dirty, I tried to keep it clean while still getting the point across)

They had left the fort, and camped out a few hours into their walk, outside of Diamond City. 

"We need to get more food" said MacCready sleepily, rolling over in his sleeping bag. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah brother. And we used the last bag of Brie's Radaway last night" replied Hancock.

"I need to get some stuff to Ellie while we're here, so we can take a few hour break before we head out?" said Nick. 

"I like the way Valentine thinks. My feet are killing me!" said MacCready, rubbing his sore feet. 

Sitting up in her bedroll, Brie took her pills from Hancock who had been religiously giving them to her every morning, lest she forget. 

"Thank you" she smiled at him sweetly.

"Anytime sunshine" he said, returning her smile. 

Since the day before in the fort, she had felt closer to Hancock than ever before. Looking into the black of his eyes, she could tell he truly cared for her. When she needed him the most, he was there to hold her when she felt numb to everyone else in the world. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression though. She had feelings for him, which were still strange for her. She had never even considered feeling romantic towards anyone besides Nate ... let alone a ghoul. Something about him made her feel safe, and kind of turned on in a weird way. 

"I'd love to take a proper look around Diamond City anyways" she added. 

"I'll happily join you" said Deacon, "Just let me change." He knew this is the one time he could get her away from Hancock long enough to talk.

Hancock was not happy about this, as always. He pulled out his tin and popped some mentats in his mouth. 

"I'll be back soon. Promise." she said, flashing another reassuring smile to him. 

"Shall we then?" said Deacon, holding out his arm for her to take. 

Brie, Deacon and Nick walked together into diamond city, leaving Dogmeat with Hancock and MacCready. 

\----------------------------------------------------

When they were in the city, Nick headed off towards his office, and Deacon and Brie walked aimlessly. 

"Like the disguise? It's wastelander camo. 'This is my pile of garbage asshole. Backoff.' " he said with his best tough guy impression. "Good right? You're lucky I didn't do one of my face swaps, too."

"You can change your face?" said Brie. 

"I put myself under the knife every year or two. New face, new body - You know, the full makeover. It keeps our enemies guessing. "

"I suppose that makes sense." she said, walking up to a stall and looking at the wares on the shelves. 

"You know I trust you, right?" he said awkwardly. 

"Yes. You and the Railroad need my help. Where is this coming from?." she asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes, but ... It's more... personal than that. I have a short list of people I think would be a good fit for our family. You piqued my interest, so maybe I asked around. Did my homework."

"Asked around? What do you mean?"

"I asked around Goodneighbour. Everyone seems to love you. It's not lost upon me as to why. I'm just going to come out and say this. The railroad needs you."  
"are you sure you need me though? I mean, what can I bring?" she asked. What was with all of the questions all of a sudden? Her and Deacon had talked before, but nothing with a serious tone like this one. 

"You're not just some hick from the burbs that doesn't know your ass from a rocket launcher. You're strong, capable, and quick to learn. But i'm betting someone like you just needs a few pointers and a target. My whole deal, is whether it's synths or humans, i'm against slavery. Especially anything I can do to piss off the institute. " He took her hand and they walked to the noodle bar in the middle of town. 

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, very." she replied, taking a bowl from the robot while Deacon handed him some caps. 

"Follow up. Would you be willing to risk your life to stop the institute and their nefarious plans? I can't believe I just said that..." shaking his head. 

"So, what are they all about? Besides the obvious, why are they the boogey men of the commonwealth?" spooning some noddles into her mouth, she couldn't believe how much she missed real cooked meals. Not something out of a box MacCready crudely cooked on a fire. 

"Kidnappings, wiped out a settlement or two, and nasty bioengineering experiments. Diseases, FEV, the usual. That and they're a hair away from taking over the commonwealth with their synth army." 

"Well I guess their reputation precedes them then." Thinking back, she never really knew much about the Institute other than the kidnappings and the synth slavery stuff.  
"We're a colourful and arguably insane bunch you've caught yourself up with, but you're stuck with us now. Speaking of which, if you don't mind a side kick lets keep a good thing going and travel together some more. If Hancock would let you out of his sight long enough, that is."

"What is that supposed to mean Deac?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Do I have to say it? The guy's got feelings for you. I don't doubt why...but he seems very...possessive about you."

"He's just trying to help..." but Deacon was right. And she knew it. 

"And i've gotta admit, working with you makes me think i've been missing out. Having someones back to watch is...refreshing." he said, shifting the conversation away from Hancock. He wanted to talk about their relationship.

"Don't go getting all mushy on me Deac..."

"Awww. I was just about to open up about my first pet mole rat bessie. And the time we had to put her down." he said, flashing her his own winning smile. She liked that he was so carefree, and didn't take things as seriously as Hancock did. It was a nice change of pace. 

"Don't you have work to do for the railroad though?"

"My job is intel, so the more places I go, the better. And you're just one big beautiful distraction. Plenty of opportunities to learn secrets moving around in your shadow. Whether the institute is motivated by vengeance or faulty intel, it doesn't matter to the people left behind. Someone needs to watch out for the little guy."  
"I never thought of it that way." It had never even occurred to her that she was one of the people left behind in the institutes wake. How many other people in the commonwealth had kidnapped family members?

"When the switchboard went sideways, some people lost family as well as comrades. That's got to be tough. It doesn't matter much to me. I'm a synth. At Least that's what they tell me. So I really don't have anything to lose." he continued coolly.

"You're a synth?" she said, shocked. Brie didn't expect that one. The only synth she had seen before was Nick, and it was pretty obvious he was one. 

"Yeah. I don't really like talking about it. I was one of the first synths they did the whole cranium reboot on. So it was a bit of a botch job. Most synths have fun fake memories. A happy home, a family. Me, I got nothing. And that...well, it does something to you." he said, solemnly. 

"I had no idea. I'm sorry." she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as they continued to walk. 

"I figured you deserved to know. Upside, I have good memories now. With you. But since you know .. I want you to take this. It's my recall code. If you ever want to know something about the institute, read it to me." he slipped a piece of paper in her hands and cupped her hands with his. 

"What's the recall code do?" she asked. She had no idea that synths even had recall codes. 

"That's the safety net the brain docs put in. And ejector seat to bring back your old synth self. I don't know for certain, but I imagine it's a big old wad of trauma and cupcakes. Except with no cupcakes. " he laughed. 

"That's a lot of trust to put into a person." she said.

"Yeah, about that...Don't use the code unless you absolutely have to. It'll wipe my memories. I'm not sure how much of me will even be left. I'd just feel better if you didn't read it until you need it." he implored. 

"Really? You're just handing me your recall codes? I'm not buying it..." she said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Alright, you got me. No fooling you, huh? Don't take it personally. I lie to everyone." Deacon said casually.

She stopped in her tracks. "I don't like being lied to."

"My relationship with the truth rubs some people the wrong way. I want...if you believe anything, believe this. I'm in your corner. Always have been. Not everyone can say that. The code I gave you is a hard truth. You can't trust everyone. Even if someone sounds sincere, they could be a synth replacement working for the institute." he stopped with her and pointed to the paper.

She opened the note, and read the words on the page. 

'You can't trust everyone'

"For the sake of restoring your faith in me, i'm going to tell you the big secret. If anyone wants to take down the institute as bad as me, it's you. Everyone thinks that Desdemona is the big boss. But it's all an act. She does what I tell her to because the railroads my show. It's been that way since i founded it."

"You founded the railroad?"

"Sure. Me and Johnny D and Watts. Hell, that was over 60? 70 years ago? After a while you lose count. I tell everyone I get the occasional face change to stay anonymous. Truth is, it takes a lot of work to keep this mug handsome." Gesturing at his face, he flashed another smile. "Our arrangement works best that way. Gives me room to maneuver. But we're more than just saving synths, we're the last and only line of defense between the institute and the commonwealth. Hell, maybe even the world. .... I can't keep up with this bullshit." taking off his sunglasses, he put them in his pocket and rubbed his eyes. 

"I knew you were lying to me again, you bastard! Why!?" she laughed, playfully hitting him. 

"Because it's what I do. And, there's a point to this. A lesson, if you will." and he continued walking, leading them down an alley. 

"Sometimes I think you're crazy." she said, linking her arm with his. 

"Sometimes I think you're right. But the point still remains. You're going to hear the same sort of lies elsewhere. There's other organizations and people out there. And, in time, i'm sure they're going to spoon feed you their own patented form of bullshit. Ignore the verbiage and look at what they're doing. What they're asking you to do. What sort of world they'd have you build, and how they're going to pay for it. The railroads about making the world a better place, and helping out the little guys. But the real question is; what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think as long as there's people, there is always going to be good ones. Somewhere. I think everyone thinks what they're doing, is the right thing to do one way or another. And I think i'm no better than anyone else. I murdered a man yesterday. For murdering my husband and taking my baby. But Kellogg, well. He was someones baby once too. So in all honesty, I don't know what I think." she replied. And it hit her. She had no idea what she was doing. With this life, with Hancock... with anything. But right now, walking around Diamond City with Deacon, was nice. 

"I don't know if its your good ol fashion pre war values, or you just won the genetic lottery, but anyone that had you in their corner is a lucky son of a bitch. Anyways, I really appreciate you putting up with my bullshit. Truth is it's been a long time since i've had a .... friend, or anyone I cared for really. I'm a liar. Everyone knows it. I make no secret of it. Because the truth is: I'm a fraud. To my core." he sat on a bench and gestured for her to join him. 

"When I was young, a hell of a long time ago, I was... well, scum. I was a bigot. A very violent bigot."

"You trying to feed me another one of your lies?

"Just hear me out. Make your judgements then. I ran with a gang in University point. We called ourselves the UP deathclaws. For kicks, we'd terrorize anyone that we thought was a synth. 

We kept egging each other on. Started with some property damaged graduated to some beat downs. Then, inevitably, a lynching. The Claw's leader was convinced we'd finally found and killed a synth. Looking back, i'm not so sure. " he said, staring blankly at the ground. 

"You killed someone? Deacon..." she said, grabbing his hand. 

"That one was enough for me. It was his eyes... Those eyes haunt me. Bulging...."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry Deac.."

"No one does."

"Why are you telling me this? What game are you playing?" she tried to look into his eyes for any sign of his trickery. 

"It's called a confession. Good for the soul or something....Anyways. I turned my back on my brothers- broke all contact. Time passed, I became a farmer, if you can believe that. Then one day, I found someone. She saw something in me I didn't know was there. Barbara, well, she was ... she just was." a smile played on his lips, overshadowed by sadness at the thought of Barbara. 

"What was she like?" she asked after a moment. 

"She had a smile like on those old magazine covers. Her eyes.. " and he just looked away in silence. 

"She sounds wonderful."

"Being with her made me feel like the whole world had a chance. That one day we could climb out of this wreckage. She could do that to people. You remind me of her sometimes." he said, the smile returning. 

"Leaving the Deathclaws was brave."

"Leaving wasn't free- they took it out on my sad hide. But by the time I met Barbara, they'd moved on. We married, and were trying for kids. Making a living for ourselves. Then one day ... it turns out my Barbara ... She was a synth. She didn't know. I certainly didn't. I don't know how the deathclaws found out. But ...there was blood." If this was a lie. It was his most convincing one yet. 

"They killed her?"

"Yes. Karma sucker punched me. I don't remember much clearly after that. I know I killed most of the Claws. I must have made a big impression. The railroad contacted me, figuring i'd be sympathetic. Seeing that I lost my wife, and well, what I did afterwards...."

"Is this the part where you tell me it was a lie?"

"I deserve that. But no. That's the end of the story."

"I understand how you feel. It hurts to lose the people you love. 

"I know you do. I don't even know why I lie anymore. But I can't tell the truth all the time. You're the only friend I got. When shit goes down, i'm with you to the end. Even if you don't believe anything else, believe this." he then grabbed her cheeks, and pulled her in for a kiss. She immediately stiffened and didn't know what to do. But as Deacons lips touched hers, she became more relaxed and fell into it. His hand moved behind her head, lacing his fingers in her hair. His lips were soft, and comforting. She couldn't help but put her hands around his neck and deepen the kiss. 

What was she doing? And how did it come to this? For a second she wondered, but then she stopped caring. They stayed like that for a few moments, exploring each others mouths when she finally broke away. 

"What the hell?" she finally said. 

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I just had to. The moment I saw you in the third rail, I wanted to do it then. And after all the lies, I wanted you to know the one truth. In a weird way, i'm being honest about lying? If that makes sense? I'm sorry, we should go." he said, standing and walking away. She stood up and followed him, grabbing his arm. 

"So what? That's it? You just wanted to be honest with me by lying about being honest? Come on, you can do better than that."

"Okay, okay. The railroad needs you. I need you. We need each other. And watching Hancock's fucking hands all over you makes me crazy. You're the first person i've had true feelings for since Barbara. Maybe that's what the railroad is. A distraction. But I walked into Goodneighbour, and saw the most beautiful fucking distraction I have ever laid my eyes on, and I knew from that moment, that I could kill two birds with one stone with you. We could work together, and be happy TOGETHER." he sighed and ran his fingers through his wig.

"Watching you cry, after you killed Kellogg, killed me. I wanted to be the one to hold you. And all I can think, is after you find Shaun, you're going to be stuck in Goodneighbour with him. And that's no place to raise a child! By the time we find the Institute, you're going to have a choice to make. And I just hope you make the right one."

"So that's it then? I have to choose between you and Hancock? It's all just one big pissing contest, and i'm just a fucking prize to be won?" turning on her heel, she walked away down a random alleyway. 

"No, Brie! That's not it and you know it!" he said, running after her and grabbing her arm. "Will you just stop and listen!?"

"To what? Your lies? How do I know who to trust anymore? All I want is to get my son back, and now i'm all mixed up in this mess!" she spat.

"Who to trust? I just took on a mission of following you for days through the commonwealth, to go kill the most dangerous merc around, all because I can empathize with you! Is that so terrible!?"

"You said it yourself, everyone is going to try and tell me whatever they want to get me to help them --"

"--And I also said, look at what they're doing. Look at what i'm doing for you. Brie, please" he put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Look at me." he plead. And for the first time, she truly looked in his eyes. His sea glass blue eyes, and saw hurt. 

"Deac..." she whispered, resting her forehead on his and closing her eyes. "This isn't....anything. This can't be anything...Not now...."

"Brie ... I'm not asking for promises. I'm asking for right now." he whispered into her lips, planting small kisses on her. "I need you. You bring me back to life."

"I need you too" she replied, letting the kiss envelop her whole mouth and fully succumbing to it. He pushed her up against the wall and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his tongue explore her mouth. As he pushed against her, she could feel the bulge in his pants getting tighter. His hands all over her body, leaving goosebumps in their wake, felt like home. Something she had long missed. It had been months since she had let her sexual side out, and she needed this as much as he did.  
She reached her hands down his pants, and started feeling him. He took her signal and undid her pants, pulling one of her legs out. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up, and she wrapped one of her legs around him. He slowly eased into her and she let out a slight whimper into his ear, which just made him harder. 

"Oh, Deac. " she moaned.

"I've wanted this for so long." he breathed, and bit gently on her neck. 

They pushed, and grabbed, and kissed until she found her release on him.

It didn't take long for him to find his own after that. He kissed her forehead, and inhaled the scent of her one last time. He knew this would be the last time they touched like that. For a long time anyways. He slid out of her and she put her pants back on, slowly becoming aware that even though they were in some dingy back alley behind a building, they were still in public, when tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she said, looking at the ground. "We shouldn't have done that...now you probably think--"

"No. Stop. I know. This isn't anything. And this can't be anything. Not right now. As much as I loved it, my god did I love it, It was the first and last time. I only wish I could have stayed there forever" he said, planting another kiss on her forehead and wiping her tears with his thumbs. "It's time to go though. Wipe those tears. We'll talk again soon" he said, giving her a weak smile. 

"What about Hancock?" she replied sadly. Now the guilt was setting in. What about Hancock. He had done so much for her, and she turned around and did this....

"I'm built for lying, remember Beautiful?" he said, flashing his best 'hiding stuff' smile.

"Of course. Let's go find Nick."  
He was built for lying, but how could she live with herself...

They walked to Nicks office, and told him they were ready to go. The trio walked back through the gates, to MacCready, Hancock and Dogmeat. 

"Holy! What took you so long? I feel like i've been waiting hours for food! I'm going to starve soon!" yelled MacCready dramatically. 

"Got everything Doll?" said Hancock, holding his hand out for her.

"Yup." she replied curtly, taking his hand and avoiding eye contact with him as much as she could. This was going to be a long walk back to Goodneighbour.


	14. The brotherhood

The walk back to Goodneighbour had been full of tension. Hancock could tell something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Brie assured him everything was fine, she was just exhausted, but he wasn't completely buying it. The guilt was eating her alive, and she tried to keep her distance to Deacon, but in doing so it made Hancock more suspicious. How could she ever tell him? She threw away the relationship with the only person who cared for her that much in this world, for a moment of weakness.   
"Home sweet home." said Hancock flatly, he was obviously tired. He hadn't done this much work in months, and it was taking a toll on him. The mayoral duties of partying with his citizens with a different kind of work that left him tired, but he always had a day or two to relax and sleep off his sickness. He didn't have that luxury these days. "Join me Deacon, won't you?" and he excused himself without so much as a smile or a hug towards her. 

"Uh....sure..?" he replied, and Brie flashed him a look of concern

"We should find Dr. Amiri" added Nick, "we'll catch up with you two later then."

"So you think she will be able to help us?" she asked, trying to take her thoughts to more important things. But she couldn't help but feel anxiety for Deacon and Hancock. 

"Perhaps. We're about to find out" he said, striding towards the memory den. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

"You want me to do what?" Dr. Amiri asked, looking up from her terminal. 

"I know it's asking for a miracle, Amiri, but you've pulled off the impossible before" Nick said gently. 

"Are you two mad!? Putting aside the fact that you're asking me to defile a corpse, you do realise that the memory simulators require intact, LIVING brains to function?"

"Please" Brie plead. "Nick told me you're the only one who could make this work."

"The dead brain had inside knowledge of the Institute, Amiri." Nick added. "The biggest scientific secret of the Commonwealth. You need this, and so do we."

"Fine." she sighed. "I'll take a look, but no guarentees. Do you....have it with you?"

"Here's...what I could find." Brie replied, handing her the technonlogy extracted from Kelloggs brain matter. 

"What's this? This isn't a brain! This is....wait...." Dr. Amiri said holding the small piece up to examine it further. "That's the hippocamus! And this thing attached to it. A neural interface?"

"Those circuits look awfully familiar..." rose Nick. 

"I'm not surprised. From what i've seen, all Institute technology has a similar architechture. Nick is an older model, his technology might be compatible. If we're lucky, it should hook right in."

"You mean, put it in Nick?" Brie said shocked. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. 

"But even if this works, Mister Valentine would be taking on a tremendous ammount of risk. We're talking about wiring something into his brain..."

"Don't worry about me, Amiri. Let's do it." he replied confidently. 

"I appreciate this, Nick" replied Brie, her eyes glassing over with tears. "This is a big risk to take, are you sure?"

"You can thank me when we've found your son. All right. Let's do this."

"Whenever you're ready, Mister Valentine. Just sit down." said Amiri, gesturing to a chair. 

"If I start cackling like an old, grizzled mercenary, pull me out, okay?" he said with a chuckle. 

"Let's see here..." and Amiri started to get to work, opening the back of Nicks head. "I need you to keep talking to me, Mister Valentine. Any slight change in your cognitive functions could be dire. Are you....feeling any different?"

"Theres alot of .... flashes....static....I can't make sense of any of it, doc."

"That's what I was afraid of. The mnemonic impressions are encoded."

Brie's heart sank. She could barely follow what they were talking about, but she knew that wasn't good. 

"It appears the Institute has one last failsafe. There's a lock on the memories in the implant." she said, turning to Brie. 

"Is Nick going to be okay?"

"Yes, the connections appear to be stable. Hopefully, it'll be as simple as unplugging the implant once we're done. But that doesn't get around the current problem. The memory encryption is too strong for a single mind, but...what if we used two? We load both you and Mister Valentine into the memory loungers. Run your cognitive functions in parallel. He'll act as a host while your conciousness drives through whatever memories we can find."

"All right. Let's get started." Brie replied, taking a deep breath and sitting down in the memory lounger. 

"Keep your fingers crossed.." said Amiri, closing the pod door. 

Her nerves were up in her throat. With luck, this would be the first climpse she could get as to where her son was taken. 

"Inititiating brain-wave migration between the transplant and the host. Mnemonic activity coming from the transplant! It's degenerated, but it's there!"

This was it, the moment she had been waiting for. The screen came down in front of her and she waited for the countdown. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

As Deacon followed Hancock into the third rail, he knew this wasn't a friendly social. He was definately afraid, but he was keeping that piece of information under his hat. Here was Hancocks territory. And he was definately outnumbered. 

They kept walking past the bar, and into a room that Deacon had never noticed before. 

"Have a seat next to Fehr." Hancock said, gesturing to a couch where the redhead was sitting. 

"Wow, nice lounge. I guess being the mayor has it's perks eh?" Deacon said looking around, befor etaking a seat on the couch. He wanted to keep his cool demeanor on the surface. 

Hancock sat across from him, and lit up a smoke. "Okay, pal. Cut the shit. What happened?"

"What happened? When I was a younger lad, I joined up with a gang. We called ourselves the Deathclaws---"

"Stop. The day of Diamond City. Brie went in there fine, and came out different. What happened in there?"

"Well, we bought some noodles and supplies. I told her more about the Railroad. We really can help her find her son. And finding the Institute is invaluable to us." he replied coolly, taking his sunglassess off and cleaning them on his shirt. 

"I'm not buying it. Now, if you don't start telling the truth, i'll have Fehr throw you so far out of town, you'll never be able to find your way back, ya feel me?"

"Oooooh, big Mayor using his goonies to push around the little guy when he doesn't get the answers he's looking for. Seems a little tyrannical don't you think? I thought you were against stuff like that Hancock?" he said, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, my bed at the rexford is calling to me. You can't keep a face looking like this without your beauty sleep." and with a grin he began walking towards the door. 

Hancock stood in front of him and said one last thing. "She may see something in you, but I assure you, you are being watched. Closely. And at the first sign of anything going weird, you'll be out. Is that understood?" His usual carefree disposition was gone. And even though his eyes were pitch black, they gave off a threatening presence. 

"Got it friend" Deacon said with one last smile, and a salute. Walking out of the room, he waited until he was heading up the stairs to finally let out a breath and relax. "fuck, that was tense" he thought. He needed to sleep on something other than ground, and mull over the past days events before deciding on his next move. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

What would she do now? Even if she could look Hancock in the eyes, he didn't have the resources to help her with this. She didn't even think the railroad could help her. This needed technology no one had. Theres no way she could walk into the glowing sea and walk out. She was already being taken down by radiation, and levels that high would surely kill her. Hancock was probably the only person she knew who could, or would be willing to walk in there. But even with his immunities, she knew he would be no match for the creatures in there. No one else could assist him in there besides Nick, and even the two of them wouldn't stand a chance. She went to her room in the state house, and sorted through her pack to assess her supplies. 

She tinkered around on the map on her pip boy when it hit her. Paladin Danse. The brotherhood surely had what she needed to get there. Their vertibirds would be able to get there easily, and their power armour was enough to protect her. She couldn't imagine leaving Hancock or Deacon, but she wasn't able to face either of them. Either way, she would lose one, or both. 

She held her pip boy up to her face, and turned her frequency to the one Danse had put in there.

"Um, Paladin Danse? It's Brie. Can you hear me?"

Nothing but static for a few seconds. All of a sudden she heard crackling, and Danses dark voice came through.

"Yes, this is Paladin Danse. What can I do for you Miss Brielle?"

She kind of liked that he adressed her with such formality. 

"I need something I think the Brotherhood can help me with. If you could, I would be willing to join."

"Excellent. Let me talk to Elder Maxson, and i'll contact you immediately."

She sat down on her bed, and took a deep breath. What should she do next? She can't tell Hancock she's leaving, because he would never allow it. She stood up and paced. She hadn't thought this one through enough. She couldn't just walk through the gate, Hancock would know that too. And Deacon definately wouldn't let her go either. But if Virgil was the only one who could get in and out of the Institute, she needed to find him. She walked over to the window and looked out, asessing how she would be able to get out, when she saw Trashcan Carla and her caravan going out through the gates, back into the commonwealth. 

"Miss Brielle? Are you there?"

"Yes, Danse. I'm here."

"Elder Maxson would like to meet with you on the Prydwen to speak. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes. Where would you like me to go. I'm in Goodneighbour right now."


	15. Missing

She packed her bag with basic necessities. Her clothes, her rad away and rad-x. She kissed dogmeat on the head and told him to stay. Hancock would find him soon. She laced up her boots and flew down the stairs, her backpack slung over her shoulder. 

"Hey Brie, where are you headed?" Fehr asked her when she got to the gate. 

"I just have to talk to Carla, I saw her leaving from out my window. I didn't even know she was here. I'll be back in a bit!" she said as she waved Fehr off. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating. Getting out of Goodneighbour without Hancock knowing was going to be no easy task. As soon as she was out of eyesight of Fehr, she started running. She kept running as long and as hard as she could, she needed to make it to the amphitheatre to meet Danse in a vertibird. Her lungs and legs were on fire by the time she spotted the large metal contraption, with Danse standing in front of it.

"Miss Brielle, i'm glad you made it" he said, holding out a can of water for her. "Elder Maxson is looking forward to meeting with you."

She took it from him and happily drank. She felt like she was going to die, and couldn't help but start coughing. The coughing brought up some blood, and she spat it on the ground. When the coughing subsided, she stood upright and finished the rest of the can.

"Are you okay?" Danse said, looking at the puddle of blood and grimacing, with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I have acute radiation poisoning. I shouldn't have ran that far. Shall we?" she said, gesturing to the vertibird and throwing the can on the ground. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Hancock was down in the third rail, speaking with Magnolia and having a drink. 

"I don't know Mags. She just seems ... different now. And I don't know how to help her."

"Well, she did have a rough few days. A rough few months more like it. Things are probably just getting to her. Feeling a loss of control is hard. Give it time." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a weak smile. 

"Yeah, you're probably right." he said, finishing his beer and putting it on the bar. 

"Hey Charlie, I need 2 bottles of whiskey. The good stuff"

"Certainly Hancock" he replied, and the robot came back with 2 bottles. 

"Thanks for the talk Mags. Have a good set tonight."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he left the third rail, heading towards the state house.

"Hey Hancock!" yelled Fehr. "Brie went to talk to Carla, but she should be back in a bit"

"Thanks Fehr." he replied, opening the door to the state house and up to his office to grab 2 glasses. He headed to Brie's room where Dogmeat greeted him.

"Hey brother" he said, patting dogmeat on the head and pouring himself a drink. Sitting on her bed, he waited. and waited. and waited. 

2 hours and half a bottle of whiskey had gone by and she still wasn't back. He had been worrying, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt. Carla could talk a lot if you let her. But the sun was going down, and there was no sign of Brie. It wasn't her style to leave and not let him know where she was going, and she definitely had never been gone this long. 

"Come on boy. Let's go find her." he beckoned to Dogmeat. He went to his office and grabbed his shotgun, and a box of shells. 

He made his way to the gate and called over Fahrenheit. 

"Get the neighbourhood watch. We're going to find Brie." his eyes were serious, and he loaded 2 shells into his shotgun. He walked out the gate with Dogmeat at his heels. "Find her boy."

They walked through the rubble of the streets, Hancock picking up anything that could look like it was from Brie. Dogmeat finally came across the can in the amphitheatre, and laid down with it. A low whine coming from the sad dog. 

"What is it Dogmeat?" he asked, squatting down to pet the dog. He noticed the empty can next to him. "was this hers?" The dog whined again. 

He then noticed the blood on the ground. His heart sank and his hands started shaking. What could this mean? He prayed that it wasn't Brie's blood, and kept searching around the area. There was no sign of her, and Dogmeat couldn't get any more of her scent. It was like she had just vanished. None of this made any sense. And then he remembered how distant she had been the last few days, since she was alone with Deacon. 

"Come on boys!" he yelled to the other men with him. "I need to have words with someone." His eyes now filled with fire, he strode back towards Goodneighbour. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Deacon was laying in bed, sleeping peacefully finally, when he was awoken by banging on the door. 

"Open this fucking door, right now!" Hancocks dark voice came from the other side of the door. 

"w-what?" he said sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Before he could comprehend what was going on, Hancock kicked in the door. He was followed by Fehr and a few of the neighbourhood watch. He grabbed Deacon by the scruff of his shirt, dragged him off the bed and threw him up against the wall. 

"Where the fuck is she!?" Hancock screamed.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Deacon replied.

"Brie! Where the fuck is she you piece of shit!?"

"What!? I have no idea what you're --"

Hancock grabbed his shotgun and put the barrel under Deacons chin. 

"We tracked her to the amphitheatre, and we found blood. You've been pushing her to join the railroad. I'm going to ask you one more time...Where. is. she?"

"I don't know, I told you! I've been here the whole time!"

Fehr grabbed Hancocks shoulder to break him out of his anger.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed. "I know he knows where she is. This guy has been sketchy from day one!"

"Hancock! Calm down! You have a gun to his face and he still doesn't know where she is! Take a step back and think about what you're doing..."

He breathed heavily, his eyes darting from Fehr to Deacon, who was still shaking against the wall Hancock was holding him against.

"I mean it. I have no idea where she is. I've been here sleeping the whole time. Ask anybody..."

Hancock stared at him for a moment, before lowering his shotgun and releasing Deacons collar. "Fine." he said gruffly, still not taking his eyes off Deacon. "Mark, stay here with him." he said to one of the neighbourhood watch in the room with him. "I don't want him out of anyone's sight until I find Brie."

"Sure Hancock" replied Mark, standing with his shoulders back, holding a machine gun, staring at Deacon the same way Hancock was. 

Hancock stormed out of the room, Fehr and the rest of the neighbourhood watch in tow.

"I want two men standing in the lobby at all times, and I want at least 5 men to comb through the commonwealth with me! Get Nick. I need him to find Carla." he barked, pushing the front doors open, his presence demanding the whole town. "And gather the towns people! I have another announcement!"

"Hancock, you need to calm down--" Fehr said, grabbing his arm. "You're going crazy!"

"Yeah I'm going fucking crazy!" he screamed at her. "I'M GOING TO FIND HER!"

Fehr had never seen Hancock speak to her like that. They had always been best friends. And even at his angriest, he was always kind to her. She didn't let it bother her too much, but it still hurt. He was obviously upset, and she had never seen him like this. 

"I'll get everyone" she said, turning to spread the word. Hancock didn't even acknowledge her, just headed to the state house to his office. 

He entered his office and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had been working on. He took his tin of pills out of his pocket and popped more than he usually did into his mouth, and washed it down with a large drink of whiskey. He sat down on the chair behind his desk, and just stared off into the distance, composing his thoughts and figuring out his next move. He needed to find Carla. Brie was on her way to speak to her apparently, so maybe she had some insight into where she had gone. But she wouldn't be back to Goodneighbour for 2 more days. 

The sound of everyone gathering below his balcony broke him from his thoughts. He could hear the townspeople chatting, all wondering why they had been called here. He took a deep breath, another swig, and made his way onto the balcony.

"People of Goodneighbour! Brie is missing. As you know, she has become part of our community, and one of us. And Goodneighbour protects it's people! So I need us to rally together to find her!" he yelled, raising his bottle of whiskey. "The first person who finds her, will be rewarded!"

The crowd cheered. "Of the people, for the people!" he yelled one last time, and the crowd yelled back in unision.

He turned back into his office and sat behind his desk when Nick walked in.

"Brie is missing? What do you need me to do?" he asked as Hancock looked down at the bottle in his hands. 

"I need you to find Carla. She may or may not have been the last person to see Brie, and she won't be back for days."

"Where was she headed?"

"Diamond City." he said blankly, still staring off into nothing. 

"Did Brie take anything with her? It's strange that she left Dogmeat. He's always with her." Nick asked, pulling out a pad of paper and taking notes.

"She took her backpack. Clothes. Medication. Shotgun."

"She knew she was going to be gone a while if she took her medication. Maybe she went back to Sanctuary then?"

"She didn't. She would have told me. And why would she have left Dogmeat if she was going to travel that far? We tracked her to the amphitheatre and then we lost her. It's like she just vanished..." Hancock replied. His eyes were starting to glaze over as the pills were setting in. 

"I'll go find Carla and we'll go from there. I know she was desperate to find her son, but there's no way she would have gone to the glowing sea to find Virgil. She knows it would kill her." Nick added walking out the door. 

It made Hancock think. He never even considered that she would be looking for Virgil. But Nick was right. There was no way she would have risked something that stupid. He just sat at his desk wondering. So many questions were unanswered for him. Why had she been so distant and weird these last few days? And why did she just up and disappear? Worrying thoughts were flooding his mind. Was she gone for good? Did she make the choice to leave? Was she kidnapped, by super mutants, raiders, or worse? The Institute. He pulled out his tin and popped a few more pills into his mouth. He needed to focus his thoughts and calm his racing mind, but nothing seemed to be helping. 


	16. Meeting Maxson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brie joins the Brotherhood, and there's something about Maxson that doesn't sit well for her. She wonders if she made the right decision by leaving Goodneighbour.

Sitting in the vertibird, she could see down into the commonwealth for what it really was. A disaster. The ground was brown, and where a bustling downtown boston used to be, was reduced to rubble. She had seen it all before, but seeing it from a different angle made it all....surreal. 

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Danse said, noticing her staring out the window.

"Yes. I was a young girl when it was all still built. Massive skyscrapers. And the library. I used to spend every sunday there with my mother..."

"This is what we're trying to fix. It shouldn't look like that out here. But because of technology people couldn't handle. It's been reduced to this. Do you see why we do what we do now? I think you'll make a great addition to the brotherhood." he said, staring straight out the front of the vertibird again. He was always so serious. 

"What will I have to do?" she asked.

"We need a diplomat. Elder Maxson is a great leader. Unfortunately, the commonwealth views him as...abrasive. Or tyrannical. We need someone to represent us. Someone the common person will be able to relate to. And I think you would be great at it. You will also join us on recon missions. You will follow orders, and stay in line. If you help us, i'm sure we can help you."

She thought on what Danse had just said while the vertibird docked on the Prydwen. It really was a wonderful piece of engineering. Thousands of pounds of steel suspended in the air almost silently. As she looked around she could see people going about their business, dressed in flight suits and power armour. All working together to keep the massive aircraft in the sky. She walked up the ramp towards the main craft, and with her hand on the railing, she looked down to the commonwealth, that was now hundreds of feet below her. 

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Danse said. "The vessel serves multiple roles for the Brotherhood. Aircraft carrier, command center, clinic, personnel quarters, equipment maintenance bay, and research facility. It is, for all intents and purposes, an airborne military base.  
Follow me. Elder Maxson is expecting you. I'll give you a tour later."

"Certainly" she replied, and followed him up the metal steps, into the heart of the ship.

It was loud, and she could see even more people, walking around in the quarters, making adjustments to their power armour and chatting. The people inside seemed like real people. Everytime she saw Danse or the other people in power armour, she thought they all seemed like robots. Covered in metal, and not thinking for themselves. Just going about their assigned tasks. 

"This way" he said, pointing to a door in front of them. 

She walked into a control room, with a large window Maxson was standing in front of. He was a large, broad man, with dark hair cut sharply and dark eyes. He had a scar down the right side of his face, and was wearing a long leather coat with fur on the trim. He appeared to be giving some kind of inspirational speech about The institute. She noticed he was talking a lot about the technology they had, and didn't even seem to mention the fact that they kidnap people and tear families apart. Her brow furrowed as she listened to him talk, and she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"I am not willing to allow the institute to continue this line of experimentation." Elder Maxson went on to say "Therefore, the institute and their synths are considered enemies of the brotherhood of steel, and should be dealt with swiftly, and mercilessly. This campaign will be costly, and many lives will be lost, but in the end, we will be saving mankind from its worst enemy...itself. Ad Victorium!"

The few other brothers and sisters who were in the room cheered Ad Victorium back to him, and dismissed themselves. Listening to Maxson, she thought he was a self absorbed piece of shit. Obviously with delusions of grandeur. This whole thing seemed....culty to her. 

"I care about them you know. The people of the commonwealth." he had turned away from her, and was looking out the wide window when she realised he was speaking to her.

"If you say so..."

"I can understand your indecisiveness. Turning your weapons on the very same people you're trying to save can be a bitter pill to swallow. From what i've read from Paladin Danses reports, you can help us start the journey to making the commonwealth a better place. Seeing as Paladin Danse is one of my most respected field officers, you couldn't get a better recommendation. Therefore, from this moment forward, i am granting you the rank of Knight Ambassador."

"Thank you Sir. I'll do my best." she replied, trying to keep remembering what she was here for.

"I'm certain you will." he replied with a grin. "Scribe Rhys will show you to your quarters where you will put on your new uniform and head to the infirmary for a medical examination. You are dismissed." he said, turning away from her, to once again look out the window. 

She followed scribe Rhys out the door and to her quarters, where her backpack and belongings were already there waiting for her.

"Here is your flight suit" he said, handing her a grey leather body suit. "You will wear it on the Prydwen, and any other time unless instructed. There is also a suit, clean and pressed in your closet. Once you're settled in, you are to report to the infirmary at once for a check up." And with that he left Brie in her room. 

She took off her clothes and put on her flight suit and laced up her boots. She walked to her closet, and inside was indeed a clean and pressed business suit. The same dark grey as her flight suit, with the brotherhood of steel emblem printed on the back, and "Knight Ambassador Brielle" stitched into it on the front like a nametag. She walked back to her bed and unloaded her backpack into her dresser, carefully tucking her rings into a pair of socks she tucked back into a drawer. She left her room and walked down the hall towards the infirmary. It was still strange to be on the Prydwen, and she was scared for the future. Maxson had yet to tell her what her duties were, but she got a bad feeling from him. Almost like he wasn't telling her something, or was ever going to tell her the complete truth. She was finally at the infirmary, and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a man, and he offered her a seat. 

"Hello, my name is Knight Cade. I'm glad you finally stopped by. Are you ready for your medical exam."

"Nice to meet you. What kind of medical exam?" she asked. 

"I'm going to ask you a series of medical related questions, and i'd like you to answer to the best of your ability, and we will take blood and hair samples. You ready?" he said, grabbing a clipboard.

"Yes." she replied. 

"Good. First question. As a child, were you exposed to radiation for an extended period of time?"

"No. I was a child pre war. And when the bombs fell, I was in a vault until recently."

"Oh. You're probably the healthiest person aboard then."

"Not exactly. I met with Dr. Amiri in Goodneighbour, she said I have acute radiation poisoning. I was instructed to have daily doses of radaway."

"oh yes. Something I hadn't considered. You have no radiation immunities. We have technology to help with that though. How were you taking it?"

"Intravenously."

"Well we have something much better than that" he said, walking over to a cabinet and retrieving something that looked like a gun and some vials. "We put a permanent needle under your skin, called a catheter. You load the vials into the chamber, stick the machine into the catheter, and pull the trigger. It's much faster than the IV way, but just as safe. We use them in the power armour." 

"Thank you."

"Second question. Have you ever had, or come in contact with a person confirmed to be carrying a communicable disease?"

"I've never been seriously sick in my life. Other than the radiation thing."

"What about the scar on your face?" he said, pointing to the large scar down her eye and cheek. 

"Oh, that." she said, reaching up to touch it. "I was attacked by a ghoul a few months ago"

"Oh, those vile creatures..." he replied, writing down her answer. When he got to the next question, his voice and face took a serious tone. "Third question. And please. Answer honestly. Have you ever had sexual relations with a species considered non-human?"

"Are you serious?" she said, shocked.

"Keep in mind, ghouls are considered a non- human species..."

'No." She replied sharply. She knew exactly what that was about. 

"Excellent" he said, quickly scratching something down on his clipboard. "Last question. Would you have any problems pulling the trigger on an enemy of the brotherhood, wether they're human, formerly human, or machine?"

"That's more of a morals question, isn't it?" she said, raising her eyebrow. 

"Oh absolutely. I feel that the mental state of the crew is just as important as the physical."

She thought for a moment about what she had just been asked. She didn't agree with any of it. She thought about Hancock, and Nick, who were 'formerly human' and machine, and she could never do that. They had done nothing but help her, and they were both kind people who did everything they could to help the actual people of the commonwealth. The little guys down on the ground actually making a difference in peoples everyday lives, and that's when it hit her. Everything Hancock said about the brotherhood was true. But she was on a mission. If talking was what got her this far, talking would get her where she need to be.

"Of course, I agree. I would do whatever it takes to defend myself."

"That's an acceptable answer...and the most common. Excellent. I think i've got all the information I need. I see no reason to prevent you from beginning your duties immediately. I just need a blood and hair sample now, and we'll get you set up with a permanent catheter, and you'll be good to go." 

Knight Cade took her to another room where another medical professional was waiting to help him with the procedure. He used some kind of numbing medication on her bicep, and made a small incision before stuffing a small tube in the cut and stitching it up, leaving one end sticking out slightly. He put a cap on it, stuck the incision with a stimpak and bandaged it up.   
"Now you'll have to continue with the IV treatments until this heals. Come see me in a few days, and if you ever need medical assistance, or radaway, don't hesitate to come back."

"Thank you Knight Cade." she said exiting the infirmary and heading back towards her room. On her way, she saw Paladin Danse was standing outside her door.

"Knight Ambassador" he greeted her. "Elder Maxson requests your presence for dinner in his quarters, with your knew suit. It's an honor to have been invited." he said, looking awkwardly past her. Something about him didn't seem right. The invitation kind of made her uncomfortable, and it seemed to have made Danse uncomfortable as well. 

"I'm honoured" she replied. 

"Get ready, and I will escort you." he said, still as serious as ever. 

Brie walked into her room and closed the door behind her. As she was getting ready, she couldn't help but think of how that was more like an interrogation, and less like a medical exam. She didn't know how she was going to do this. She choked back more tears. She didn't believe in any of the things the brotherhood did. She admired Danse, and how he was so proud of the brotherhood. She then realised she had something to stand for and be proud of. Shaun. Everything she stood for, and was going was for her son. She needed to find him, and unfortunately the brotherhood was the only way to do that. Being here was going to be very difficult. 

No wonder Hancock hated them. It then occurred to her that he would have figured out she was gone by now, and her heart sank. She hated leaving him like that, but after the events of the last few days, it was probably better this way. If he had found out about Deacon, he surely would have snapped. At this moment, he was probably tearing Goodneighbour apart trying to find her. He was the one truly good person she had met, despite his 'quirks', and she had betrayed and then abandoned him. 

She buttoned up her shirt, zipped up her skirt and put on her heels, and felt very uncomfortable. The skirt was tight and shorter than she thought was appropriate. She knew she was doing what she needed to do to find Shaun, but from the moment she arrived and met Maxson, things had seemed sketchy at best. She pulled her hair back into a bun, took a deep breath, and stepped out to meet Danse.

"Wow. I mean, erm- You look very professional." he said, quickly turning his blushing face away from her. "Follow me." 

Danse and Brie had travelled all the way to the top of the ship, to Maxsons quarters when Danse knocked on the door. The sound of the metal on his power armour, pounding on the metal of the door was abrasive and sent bad chills over her brain. She hated everything about this place already.

"Enter" she heard Maxsons rough voice say from the other side of the door. When she walked in, she could see another large window covering a whole wall, like the one in the command room she had initially met him in, with a bed in front of it. Off to the right, was what looked like a dining room, complete with a table and a few chairs, and to the left was an office. She had never seen anything as extravagant in the commonwealth. Red velvet curtains hung from every door way, and Maxsons coat was hung carefully on a mannequin in the corner. He came out of the dining room, wearing his flight suit.

"Welcome" he said to her, "Have a seat. We have much to discuss."

"Thank you Sir." she replied as he lead her to the dining room and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. 

On the table was a massive spread of fruits and vegetables, and different kind of meats with steam coming off of them. It had been so long since she had anything that looked actually delicious, and Elder Maxson had it. 

"Would you like a drink?" he said, heading over to the wet bar. 

"Yes, thank you." she replied. Maybe a drink would calm her nerves, but she needed to keep her wits about her. 

He poured their drinks, and handed her a glass. Even the glassware was fancy. Real crystal with gold leaf inlaid in intricate designs on the stem. 

"The finest scotch. Aged 250 years." he said, taking a sip and leaning up against the table in front of her. "Now, I received your medical report, and everything looks acceptable for you to start your duties as soon as possible."

"Excellent." she replied, taking another sip from her glass. His blatant disregard for personal space was definitely making her uncomfortable.

"Now it seems we have a matter to discuss. Paladin Danse's reports inform me that you're looking for your son, and you've tracked him to the institute?"

"That is correct Sir."

"Terrible business that. But the Brotherhood can help you. And I believe you can help us. We both have a common goal. To get into the Institute. As i've said before though, this mission will be costly. That's where you come in."

"I'm not sure how I fit in there Sir?"

"You were a lawyer, before the war, yes?"

"Yes Sir." she replied timidly. He had seemed so intimidating earlier, with a scowl on his face and his voice being dark and husky. She didn't know how to approach him. 

"You know how to talk to people, and we need recruits. As our ambassador, you will go to different settlements and towns across the commonwealth, and persuade people to see our vision." drinking down the rest of his scotch, he walked back over to the wetbar to fill his drink again. " A better commonwealth. A safe place where ...normal people will be happy to raise their children. In a mere decade, i've grown the brotherhood of steel into a major military force. I need you to make the people see that too. Inspire them."

He sat his glass down on the bar, and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And in return, we will help you find your son." He ran his fingers up her jaw line, and she immediately felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. This is exactly what she was afraid of. But she could be to her advantage, if used properly. 

"Now eat." he said removing his hands and picking his glass up once again. "Your training starts tomorrow."

"Training?" she asked.

"Yes. You need to learn the history of the brotherhood. What our symbol represents. Be informed of our values, and what we stand for, and how we will achieve our goals." he said, sitting back down and dishing up his own plate. 

"Oh. Well i'll do my best Sir."

"I'm sure you will." he said, cutting a piece of meat from his plate. "Paladin Danse put in a very good recommendation for you, which shouldn't be taken lightly. He's put his reputation on the line for you."

"It won't be taken lightly Sir."

"It's a privilege to be accepted into the ranks without being born or raised into it. We rarely accept outsiders." he cut more meat and put it in his mouth, and at this moment, he disgusted her. She knew exactly what Danse was talking about with the way the commonwealth viewed him. He was cocky, and creepy. She started to wonder how much her charisma really played a part in her acceptance, or if it was her looks. 

"Born into the Brotherhood? Is that how you rose to the rank of elder?" she asked, dishing herself up a plate. As much as he disgusted her, she couldn't deny that she was starving any longer. 

"Yes. Most Elder's are Maxsons. While not an official policy, many members believe that in order to survive, all members are obligated to procreate." And once again, he casually continued eating in an almost barbaric manner. This comment made Brie choke on her scotch for a moment, before swallowing and deciding it was best to change the subject. 

"Oh. That's very interesting.."

"I was the youngest one ever you know, in brotherhood history. I was 16 when I was promoted to high Elder. I defeated a super mutant leader. So I assure you, if there's anyone who can help you find your son. It is the brotherhood."

"My, that's very impressive indeed Sir. I have full faith that the Brotherhood can help me with my needs." She timidly ate her dinner, and hoped the night would end quickly.

"I have full faith as well." he replied, putting his hand on her knee. She shifted slightly in her chair at his uncomfortable touch.

"Thank you for the dinner Elder Maxson, but it's been a long day. I'd like to get cleaned up and in bed for tomorrows training." she said, trying to find some excuse to leave, even though she was still hungry.

"Of course" he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin and standing to show her to the door. "There's lots of work to be done."

\------------------------------------

The morning after dinner with Maxson, she started her training. For the next week, she learned everything their was to know about the brotherhood. She read through the massive stack of books she was given, and listened to as many holotapes as she could. She wrote speech after speech, each one presented to maxson in his office for 'constructive criticism'.

"It has to be perfect. It must inspire" he said, tossing the paper back to her and walking to his bar. He always seemed to have a drink in his hand in his quarters. Even in his office he had a bar. 

"Yes, Sir. Of course." she said, picking up the scattered papers on the floor. She really hated this guy. 

"I apologise Knight Ambassador. I know you've been working hard, but as this is a new concept for the brotherhood, it needs to work perfectly. We need this to be positive. Without new recruits, we cant reach our goal of the institute. You understand my position, i'm sure."

"Yes Sir."

"Have a seat. I have some things I want to add." he said, gesturing to the chair across from his desk. 

She didn't want to stay. In fact, she didn't want to be anywhere near Maxson most of the time. He was always professional on the Prydwen, but in his quarters, he said things that made her uncomfortable, and always touched her. She was even getting the feeling from Danse that it made him uncomfortable too. Everytime he escorted her to Maxsons quarters, he always seemed...off. But she had to do what she had to do. 

Reluctantly, she sat down in the chair, and started organizing her papers. He walked up behind her, leaned down and started reading over her shoulder. His hand was on her shoulder, and she could feel his breath on her neck. It smelled terrible, like scotch and meat. It made her want to be sick. 

"...and what if you switched this part with this, and moved this down here." he said, pointing to the papers. 

"Excellent idea Sir." she replied, drawing arrows and scribbling down his notes. 

"And as always, end with 'Ad Victorium'."

"Of course Sir." Like she didn't know. She had written what felt like 70 different variations of this speech, and they all ended with Ad Victorium.

"You're a good recruit, you know that? Danse was right about you." He said, giving her shoulder a squeeze and turning his nose into her hair. "You are very likeable. I love that you always call me 'Sir'." his voice had a hiss as he inhaled her scent. 

She stood up quickly and grabbed the papers she was now fumbling to hold, almost tripping over herself on the way out of his office. 

"Of course Sir. Anything to help the brotherhood. I'll make the changes you suggested" she said, striding towards his door.

"Excellent. Tomorrow we test out our little experiment on a smaller settlement. Get some rest. I'll send Danse to retrieve you in the morning" he said, waving her off and turning back to his drink.

She opened the large metal door, walked out, and when she was down the stairs ducked into a small hallway. She leaned her back up against the wall and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. She knew this was going to be hard, but with Maxson being the way he is, and tomorrow having to recruit innocent people to a cause she herself didn't believe in, it was getting harder and harder to tell herself that she was doing the right thing. Macson was dangling the promise of finding her son in front of her, but had yet to actually do anything. At Least Hancock kept his promises, and never asked for anything in return. She could feel her sadness welling up in her chest. A burning she couldn't let out, when she was startled back to the present by Danse.

"Are you okay Knight Ambassador?" he said, grabbing her arm. 

"Oh! Yes Danse. And please, call me Brie."

"I'd prefer not to when we're on the Prydwen Knight Ambassador." Always as serious as ever. "How are you settling in? I haven't seen much of you since you arrived."

"Oh. Yes. Maxson has me working very hard." she replied, taking off her glasses and rubbing her temple. 

"I trust he is treating you ... satisfactory."

"Yes. He could keep his hands to himself a little more, but otherwise he has been very kind to me."

"I was afraid of something like that..." Danse replied, much to her surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She had never heard Danse say anything negative about the brotherhood, let alone their leader.

"High Elder Maxson is a great leader. He has changed the brotherhood for the better. Better than anyone could have hoped it would be in fact. He's strong, and capable. And he has proven that time and time again. But we have had...unconfirmed reports from some of the sisters... " he said, looking at the ground. She could tell he was uncomfortable discussing this. 

"Oh. I see..."

"I didn't doubt you would make an extraordinary Ambassador" he said reassuringly. "That's why I made the recommendation. And I don't doubt you can handle yourself. I've seen it first hand. But if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." he said, his serious tone coming back.

"Thank you Danse." she needed those words. She was capable, otherwise Danse wouldn't have made the recommendation. There was no way he would have put himself on the line for her if he didn't think she could do it.

"Get some rest. Your first field mission is tomorrow."

"You're right. Goodnight Danse" she replied, walking back to her room. 

When she arrived, she noticed her ambassador suit was in her closet in a new, clean bag, and her shoes had been polished. She opened her medical kit and pulled out the syringe. She had been given the go ahead to use the catheter, as it had healed and gave it a try. It was much more efficient than the IV. What used to take half an hour, now took mere minutes. 

She undressed and put on her robe, grabbed her towel and headed to the shower. She had to give it to the Prydwen on this one. Their bathing facilities were exceptional.   
She took off her robe and turned on the water. It wasn't exactly warm, but it was warm enough to feel soothing, especially on her sore feet, which were blistered from the heels Maxson made her wear daily. She had never missed her boots so much. Brie let the warm water wash over her, scrubbing away the grime she felt from being around Maxson. She ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, lost in her thoughts, when she felt something in her hands. She looked down to see large red clumps of hair. She dropped the hair, turned off the water and put on her robe. She ran over to the mirror to check out her hair, and although she didn't see any bald spots, she noticed her hair was thinning from the thick mass it used to be. 

She ran back to her room, put her pajamas on, and crawled into bed. She had been working so hard that she had barely been sleeping, and she chalked the hair loss up to stress.

She laid in bed, and cried, hugging herself and weeping silently. She felt no where near closer to finding shawn, and every time she brought up virgil to Maxson, he gave her the same speech about the mission being costly. She missed Hancock dearly, and she wanted him with her so badly at this moment, that the sadness welling up in her chest that she had been holding it felt like it was going to burst through her rib cage. He would do anything to help her find Shaun, even if it meant killing himself to go into the glowing sea to find Virgil for her. Everyday she was here, she was wondering if she had made the right decision by leaving. 

Thinking of Hancock, and him holding her made falling to sleep easier. She thought about the first night they met at the third rail, and when he carried her to Dr. Amiri when she was sick. And she thought about the day they killed Kellogg. How he held her as she cried. And how she probably was never going to see him again. Tomorrow was a new day, and a new experience for her. And as she thought about her speech, she tried to think of a life she would be happy with. And when she thought of a life she would be happy with, she thought of Hancock and Shaun. Her eyes were red, and sore from crying, and she slowly drifted into a sleep she was fighting.


	17. Making a monster

"Anything yet boys?" Hancock yelled over to the neighbourhood watch he had recruited to help find Brie.

"Still nothing Hancock", they yelled back to him. "No sign of her. The sun is going down, I think we should call it a day. The boys are tired and hungry."

"Are you sure? we could do another hour and still have time to head back?" Hancock said solemnly. 

"Hancock, it's been 3 days. Everyone is tired, and you have barely slept yourself. Give them a break" Fahr said, gesturing to the guys who were still picking through rubble for any sign Brie had been there. 

"Yeah. You're right. I hate it when you're right, you know that?" he said with a sigh. "Okay boys. Third rail, drinks are on me."

"Thanks boss. You know we wont stop helping you until you find her right?" Fahr said, patting him on the back. 

"Yeah Sister. I appreciate it."

"Of the people, for the people" she said, putting her arm around Hancock and heading back to Goodneighbour. 

Fahr was right. It had been 3 days, and he had barely slept. He had the neighbourhood watch working in shifts around the clock. Everyone needed a break, but it was hard for him to relax, even with chems and alcohol. 

"I think i'm just going to head to my office" he said when they got to the gate. He didn't want to be around anyone right now. He was anxious after Nicks news. Brie hadn't made it to Carla, so no one had any idea where she could have gone. "I need some sleep. Or something like it at least."

He lit a smoke and made his way to his office. Dogmeat at his heels, as he had been since the day she left. He walked over to his room and stood in the doorway, staring at her bed. The few hours he had slept, he had spent in her room. Dogmeat let out a small whimper.

"we'll find her brother" he said, patting him on the head. 

He took one last look at her bed and remembered the night he had spent there with her, and how she let him hold her. He felt tears welling up, which was something he wasn't sure he was even capable of anymore. In the years since he had been turned into a ghoul, he hadn't cried. He never had a reason to. 

He turned and stormed towards his office, throwing open the door and grabbing the first bottle of whiskey he could find. He opened his tin, dumped some pills into his mouth and washed it down with the whiskey, the same way he had been doing as of late. 

He walked over to his desk and grabbed a handful of jet inhalers; throwing them down on the coffee table, he flopped down on the couch before grabbing one and taking a long deep puff on it, letting the mist penetrate his lungs and his mind. He threw the inhaler on the floor and slumped back on the couch, where Dogmeat curled up next to him. 

"we'll find her brother..." he said once more, drifting off into his high. Hoping to keep his mind off of her. 

\-----------------------------------------

His jet high had worn off a few hours later, and he was sitting at his desk with his feet up, smoking a cigarette, cleaning his shotgun, lost in his own thoughts. He promised some of the boys some rest and relaxation before heading out again, so he had time to kill when he heard a knock. 

"Hey Mayor, Deacon says he has some information that might be able to help" he heard one of the neighbourhood watch say from the other side of the door.

Deacon was the last person he wanted to see right now, but he needed to know what happened between them. He had been so caught up with trying to find her, that he had completely forgotten about Deacon.

"Bring him in." he said reluctantly. 

3 members of the neighbourhood watch walked in,one with a gun and 2 standing on either side of Deacon, pushing him through the doorway.

"Woah guys, there's no need to be pushy. I'm here voluntarily." he said, standing himself up and straightening his shirt. "Hello Mayor Hancock." he added with a smile.

Hancock didn't return the smile, just continued cleaning his gun. 

"Like magazines eh?" Deacon said, picking up a magazine from the table. "I like Grognak the barbarian myself. What will that zany neanderthal get up to next?" 

"What is this about Deacon?" Hancock asked, rolling his eyes and putting his smoke out. 

"I'm assuming because i've been captive in the hotel for 3 days, you haven't found her yet?" he said.

"No." Hancock said, barely hiding the disappointment in his voice. "There's still no sign of her."

"Listen man, I know you don't think too highly of me, but the railroad can help--"

"I don't need the railroad's help." he said sharply. "I'll find her on my own"

"Have you figured out why she left?"

"No. Do you have any information to bring to the table? If not, you can go back to the hotel." Hancock said coolly, putting his feet back on the floor and standing up.

"Unfortunately, no. I have nothing that pertains to finding her."

"Then we're done here." he said, waving Deacon towards the door. 

"Wait, listen!" he said stepping in front of Hancock. "I want to help. You're not the only one that cares about her..."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Hancock asked, the rage in his eyes growing.

"Like I haven't been sitting in that room worrying too?"

"Okay. You want to help?" he said, walking over to the couch. He sat down and poured himself another glass of whiskey. "Then tell me, what the hell was going on between you and her?"

"I don't see how this pertains to anyth--"

"Just answer the question. You and her go off together, she comes back weird, and then goes missing? Don't bullshit me man, I know something is up." 

"I don't know what you're---"

"Cut the shit. Did you recruit her to the Railroad? Is that where she is?" he said, shortly. 

"Oh, well... erm--Good thing you're sitting down for this one." Deacon replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's not with the Railroad. I have no idea where she is. But listen, you're not going to like this, but the day we went into Diamond City ... we had sex."

It took Hancock a moment to process what Deacon had just told him, and he sat there blankly before drinking down the rest of the whiskey that was in his glass. He slammed the cup down on the table, and lit up a smoke. 

"You're kidding right?" he said with a deep chuckle, taking a long drag off of his cigarette. 

"No. We got to talking and it just ... happened."

"Get out of my office." he replied, still chuckling. He stood up and poured himself another drink, and strode over so he and Deacon were face to face. "In fact, get the fuck out of my town." His voice taking a dark turn, and the fire returning to his eyes.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"No. I only kill people who deserve it. But I am going to make sure you get a proper send off. The Goodneighbour way." he said, and a smirk crept across his face. "Grab him."

Two of the men who had escorted Deacon, grabbed him and pushed him down into a nearby chair, each one holding an arm. Hancock sauntered over to where they had moved him, bent down, and blew smoke into Deacons face.

"But I didn't hurt her!" Deacon said, struggling against the strength of the two men holding him. 

"Maybe not. But you did hurt me." he replied, standing up straight.

He grabbed Deacon's chin in his hand, and pushed his face up so he was looking directly into his eyes. He took a long drag off of his cigarette, so the cherry was big and red, and without even hesitating, planted it on the side of Deacon's face. He let out a blood curdling scream and started kicking his legs wildly. Hancock didn't even flinch. He just took another drag of the cigarette and planted it once again onto Deacons skin. He did this the entire length of the cigarette, until the right side of his face was bubbling and red with welts.

"You have 10 minutes to clear you, and your shit out of my town. And if I ever catch you, or any one of those railroad fucks in my town again, I will PERSONALLY fill you full of lead. Is that understood?" he spat, releasing Deacons face and waving at the men to let him go. Deacon stood up, and walked towards the door.

"One last thing." Deacon stopped at the door, holding his hand over his blistered face. "Let's say you find her, and you reunite her with her son. Then what? You think you can give them a life in Goodneighbour?" 

"Trust me pal. They'll have anything and everything they need." Hancock said matter of factly. "get this guy out of my sight."

The men walked Deacon down the stairs, and Hancock was left alone to think about what he had done. He sat on the couch and took his hat off, running his hand over the grooves on his scalp and face. The very things that made him the monster he was. 

He had gone against everything he thought was right in a moment of anger. He and Brie weren't anything, but he was hurt. He felt something for her, and thought she had felt the same in return. Her and Deacon, and her leaving, made him feel like nothing. Less than nothing. And now he was acting like it. 

He stood up and grabbed his whiskey once again, and took a long swig. He walked over to a mirror and looked at himself.  
"Of course she would choose him over me" he thought. "He has smooth skin." Being a ghoul had never bothered him before. But right now, it did. He had no idea who he was anymore. 

Thinking about what Deacon said, about Goodneighbour being a bad home to raise a child. He was right. He thought he was an idiot for even thinking he would have a chance with Brie. Like there was anything he could do to help her and Shaun. 

"Woah! Hancock! What's going on?" Fahr said, walking into his office. "I heard about what you did to Deacon. I'm sure everybody in Goodneighbour heard him screaming. What the fuck happened?"

He paced around his office some time more, periodically drinking his drink and popping his pills. Not saying a word to her. 

"Hancock, listen, I know you're pissed, but drinking isn't going to help, you need to--" 

She was interrupted by Hancock growling and throwing the bottle at a glass cabinet, shattering them both, before picking up his desk chair and throwing it at the wall in a fit of rage. 

"HANCOCK, WHAT THE FUCK!?" she yelled, shielding her face from the shards of glass. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" he bellowed back to her. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!? SHE FUCKED DEACON, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Oh man....I'm sorry..." she replied, taking a step towards him. 

"I don't need this shit right now. Don't give me your pity Fahr. I'm the fucking Mayor of Goodneighbour!" he said with a laugh. The kind of laugh that made her uncomfortable. The kind of laugh that bordered on insanity.

"I'm going to the Third rail. Just keep the fucking Railroad and that piece of shit out of my town and we'll be fine and fucking dandy." he said finally, pushing past her.

\---------------------------------------

For the next week, he did nothing but drink and use chems. He had called off the search, assuming at this point Brie had joined the railroad to be with Deacon. No one in the town saw him the way they used to, and if they did, he was travelling between his office, the third rail and the memory den.

"He's in that one, over there" Irma said to Daisy, pointing to the memory lounger at the end. 

"Hancock, you need to get out of there Honey." Daisy said, opening the pod. "You're just going to drive yourself crazy."

"No Daisy" he growled at her. "I paid for this time."

"We're all worried about you" she said with a scowl. "The town is losing its Mayor". 

"I'm fine" he snapped, stepping out of the lounger, bottles clanking all around him. He sorted through the pile, finding one that still had something left in it, and drinking it down.

"I'm still Hancock. Of the people, for the people!" he said, waving his arm. As he did, he lost his balance and fell back onto the memory pod.

"See what I mean? He's a wreck" said Irma. 

"Oh, fuck you Irma! you couldn't handle me!" he slurred, flipping her off.

"I'm going to let that one go, because I know you're just drunk. Believe me, you'll thank me later." she said sternly, rolling her eyes and heading back to her couch.

"You need to sleep" Daisy said, grabbing him under the arm and pulling it over her shoulder. "Irma said you've been in one of those things for almost a day. You're going to kill yourself Hon."

"Irma told on me!? Irma, you fucking narc!" he yelled back to her. She just rolled her eyes and waved him off. 

Daisy walked him out of the memory den and into the courtyard, struggling to keep his almost limp body upright. 

"I just need to stop at the third rail" he slurred, pointing at the entrance.

"No sir" said Daisy, still struggling to carry him. "You're not allowed back until your sober."

"What!?" he said, pulling out of Daisy's arm. "Why not!? this is my bar! my people!" he said with a chuckle.

"So you don't remember pulling a knife on Charlie for cutting you off? You're lucky he likes you and didn't saw you in half."

"Yeah, charlie is a good guy.." he agreed. "Whatever, i've got my own stash in my office.."

"Not anymore" Fahr said under her breath. "Here Daisy, i'll take it from here." she said, taking him from Daisy and putting his arm around her own shoulder.

"My god man, you're a mess." she said, wrinkling her nose at the stench of vomit and whiskey.

"I keep telling everyone, i'm fine" he said, stumbling sideways into her. 

"yeah, you said that. And we all definitely believe you." she said, rolling her eyes. "Watch your step."

Carrying him up the stairs was no easy task. When they got to the top floor of the state house, she turned to walk towards his office, when he stopped her. 

"No. I want to go to her room..." 

"Oh. Erm -- Hancock, I don't know if that's a good idea man..." she said, trying still to direct him towards his office.

"Please -- I'll go to sleep. I promise..." he was no longer fighting, and she could see the sadness in his eyes that he had been denying.

"Okay" she sighed, and headed towards Brie's room. 

When they got to the room, she took his coat and his hat off, and sat him on the bed. She removed his boots, and laid him down. 

"Dogmeat! Brother!" said Hancock, drunkenly petting the pooch who was curling up beside him. "you'll never leave me, right pal?"

She turned to talk out of the room when she heard Hancock speak in a voice she had never heard. His once gruff and gravelly voice, replaced with one where his pain was apparent. 

"You know ... I loved her..."

Fahr turned around to see her once exuberant friend, with his arm over his face. Crying. 

She had no idea how to deal with this. She wasn't the touchy feely type. Then again, neither was Hancock. 

"Oh boss." she said, walking over to him and sitting down on the bed. " We know. We all know."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Brie's first recruitment mission went well, and in the week since she started in the field, she had visited 10 settlements, recruiting 7 people.

"Well done Knight Ambassador." Maxson said, reading over the reports. "Looks like our new division is working well." 

"Thank you Sir." she replied. She was just happy he was meeting her on the command deck and not in his quarters. The past week had been excruciating being alone with him. 

"The smaller settlements are responding well to you. Now that little experiment is done, I think we can start moving onto bigger fish." he said, turning to look at the map that was lit up on the wall.

"Of course Sir."

"Obviously our main goal is Diamond City. It has a large population, but we want this to be perfect. There's no use going in unprepared and losing the prospect. We want to make sure this works, before we go after The Great Green Jewel."

"I completely agree Sir."

"I'm glad you say so." he said, taking a few steps towards her. "There's something that had concerned me, and a few other members of the Brotherhood..."

"Oh?" she replied, raising an eyebrow. 

"In Paladin Danse's reports, it says that you had a companion that you travelled with .."

"Yes Sir, I did." she said, straightening her back and shoulders. Why did he care about Hancock?

"Well, it seems your companion had certain qualities about him that the Brotherhood considers.. repugnant." he said, barely hiding his distaste. 

"He was a ghoul." she said, matter of factly. "What does this have to do with my work with the Brotherhood?"

"Well, i'm glad you asked. Associating with such characters puts a bad light on the Brotherhood. And some of the people within our organization are questioning your loyalty."

"I've made the speeches, and recruited people, have I not?" she replied through gritted teeth, her own hands in fists behind her back.

"Yes. And as i've said, you've been doing well. It's one thing to just read off a speech and sell it, it's another to actually believe it. And there's been talk that you don't actually believe our cause."

"Talk is cheap." she said, still holding her head high. She wasn't going to let Maxson get the best of her, but she couldn't completely blow her lid yet.

"Yes." he said with a smile. "Yes it is."

She didn't like that. Maxson didn't smile. and that wasn't a normal smile. It was perverse, and malevolent. 

"Anyways" he said, abruptly changing the subject. "We are going somewhere bigger tomorrow, and if all goes well, we can go ahead with the recon mission to find Virgil."

"Excellent Sir." her mind perked up to the sound of Virgil's name. Maxson had been dangling that promise in front of her for long enough. 

"Where will we be going Sir?"

The disturbing smile curled up his face again, and his eyes seemed darker than she had ever seen them.

"Goodneighbour."


	18. Back to Goodneighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter

"Good neighbour?"  Her face was flush at the words. She had spent the last few days trying to put the town and man she had betrayed behind her. "You know Hancock would never allow us to do this in his town, Sir?"

"I figured. That's why we're going to be stationed outside of the town. Plenty of drifters pass through, all looking for somethibg meaningful to do with their lives. There's nothing he can do about that, even if he wanted to." He said with a smug grin. "Is this a problem Ambassador?"

His eyes burned into her. Tracing her face for anything that would give away her true feelings. The things she wasn't telling him. 

"No problem Sir." She replied, trying her best to hide her racing thoughts. 

"We need to recruit 10% of the crowd to be successful. At least 10%. If you can pull that off, we should be able to start moving onto bigger fish." He said, turning away from her anid looking back out the window. "It's not going to be easy to persuade them, but if your mission is successful, we can confidently move onto the next step."

"And we can start looking for Virgil. Right?" She asked. "I mean right, Sir?"

"Of course." He replied, turning and taking a few steps back towards her."That was the arrangement, correct ?"

She looked down at the floor to avoid his eyes, which were still burning. Always burning. "Yes Sir."

"Brielle. I am a Maxson. AndMaxsons are men of their words. If this mission is a success, I pledge to you that we will find Virgil. We want to find the institute as much as you do." He raised his hand and ran his fingers along her jawline. His fingers felt wrong on her skin, and burned as much as his eyes did. "Now. I believe you have some preparing to do ambassador."

"Of course Sir". She said, still avoiding his gaze. Before she could turnaround, the fingers that were stroking her jaw grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her face up so she had to look at his eyes. 

" This better be good. I'm going to be very, very disappointed if these disgusting rumors turn out to be factual." He hissed. She could feel his breath on her face. Always disgusting, and reeking of alcohol.

 "Of course. I won't dissapoint you Sir." She tried to keep the shakiness in her voice hidden as best as she could.

"Good." He said curtly, releasing her face. "Now go. We leave tomorrow."

"Yes Sir."

She walked out of thecommand deck and back towards her room. She didn't even know who she was these days. Most of her vocabulary consisted of 'of course' and 'yes sir' and other such poisons about the brotherhood. She had become a robot, just as Hancock had said the brotherhood was.

Fuck. Hancock. How am I going to pull this one off? She thought to herself. There is no way in hell he's going to let them anywhere near good neighbour. What would he say when he saw her? What would he think of this whole situation? There was no way to e plain herself so he would understand. She wanted to see him so bad though. These last weeks had been terrible. The only time she was happy was when she first came to goodneighbour, and met him. 

She entered her room and administered her medicine, before laying down on her bed. Tears entered her eyes and she cried into her pillow. Torn between the only person she's cared for since Shaun and Nate. The only people who took her in and actually helped her, and the brotherhood. The people making her spew out words she had no faith in, to trick other people into joining a life built to serve. 

\-----------------------

 

 She woke in the morning filled with dread. Her anxieties were like a waterfall, pouring into her and shaking her to the core. She needed to do this for Shaun. Without this, she stood no chance at finding Virgil.

She took her pills, and got dressed, the same way she did everyday. Although this day, was unlike any other day she had spent on the Prydwen. Today, she had to sell herself.

"Are you ready Knight Ambassador?" She heard Danse say from the other side of her door. 

"Yes, Paladin Danse." She replied, grabbing her notes and taking one last chance to straighten herself in the mirror.

She left her room and greeted Danse in the hallway, before following him to the flight deck.

He walked ahead of her in silence. She could feel the tension between them already. When she got in the vertibird, she sat next to Danse and looked at him. She could see the worry in his face for her, which she found strange. He never worried about anything. 

 "Is everything okay Danse?" She asked.

"Yes. Trying to focus on the mission." He said curtly, staring straight ahead.

The vertibird ascended into the air, and what felt like minutes later they were looking for a landing spot around goodnrigh our. She could see the state house and the gates before they flew over and touched down at the amphitheatre. There was no way Hancock wouldn't know they were there now. 

The craft landed next to two other vertibirds, and her and Danse got out, followed by four other paladins to escort her to the location they had picked outside of good neighbour.

A fourth vertibird landed, and to her distaste, Maxson got out to greet her.

He had never joined them on any missions before, and she was curious about why he decided to join on this one. Before she could even ask, he spoke.

"Just here to make sure everything goes smoothly." He said with a smile. "Shall we Knight Ambassador?" He said, holding out his arm for her to take.

She reluctantly took his arm, and they began the walk to goodneighboir, which on heels through the rubble was no easy feat. Luckily the other paladins with them used their armour to clear as much rubble as they could out of the way. By the time they reached good neighbour, it was just as she suspected. Fahr and the neighbourhood watch were already at the gate waiting for them. Hancock was nowhere to be seen.

\------------------------------------------

 "What do you think these boneheads are doing here?" Fahr asked the rough looking drifter next to her. 

"I don't know. They know they're not welcome here. Should we tell Hancock?" He replied. 

"Nah. He wouldn't be any use anyways. Drunk ass is sleeping off his bender right now." 

"Okay. Let us know what we need to do Fahr."

The four paladins in the front moved apart, and Brie and Maxson emerged. Fahr couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

"Is that her?" The drifter asked in shock.

"I - I uh...I need to go. Don't let them through the gate, you understand me?"

"Yeah Fahr, we got it." He replied.

"Good. I'll be back." She said, turning and going back through the gate. She walked up into the statehouse, and at this moment she had never been more nervous. Hancock wasn't going to handle this well. He wasn't handling anythwell these days. She approached his office and opened the door. 

He was laying on the couchsleeping, with Dogmeat on the floor next to him. She reluctantly shook him awake and handed him his hat off of the table.

"Hancock, you need to see this." She said.

"Deal with it yourself Fahr." He hissed, rolling over so his back was to her.

"No. Really Hancock. If this didn't need your attention, I wouldn't have come to you."

"This better be good." He said, sitting up, putting his hat onand lighting a cigarette. "What is it?"

"The uh... The Brotherhood is outside of the gate."

 "Then tell them to fuck off. You know the drill." He said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"She's with them...."


	19. The real monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what is wrong with me. Needless to say, this is a ....bad chapter, and I disgust myself.

"What did you just say to me?" Hancock said, looking at her in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't have come to you if it wasn't serious."

He just stared, not knowing what to say. Then his face twisted into anger.

"I should have known the brotherhood of shit stains had something to do with this!" He yelled. He stormed over to the other side of the side of the room and grabbed his shotgun.

Fahr stopped him before he got to the door. "Listen to me! I know your angry, but there's 5 paladins and the leader out there with her."

"The brotherhood of steel thinks we're all monsters. If they make a move, I'll show them who the real monster is. " He raged.

"You know we all have your back boss, but we're out numbered. With their weapons and armour....shit..." Fahr sighed.

He knew she was right. 

"Okay. Okay, I know." He replied, exasperated. "I won't put anyone at risk." He sat down and rubbed his hands on his face. 

"What are they doing here? Why is she with them?" He asked.

"No idea boss. We saw the vertibirds flying around so we got ready at the gate. Then we saw her."

He said nothing. He just pulled his tin out of his pocket and popped some pills into his mouth. 

What is she doing with them? What do I even say to her? He thought. It was time to face her. He didn't know if he would get another chance . 

"I'm ready. Stay here boy." He beckoned to Dogmeat, who gave a soft wimper and curled up on the couch.

As he descended the steps, a flood of emotions raged on in him. He was angry. At them. At her. At Deacon still. And himself. 

Entering the courtyard and towards the gate, his heart was pounding. He hasn't seen or heard from her in weeks, and took solace in knowing that she was at least alive. 

He walked through the gate, and pushed through the massive crowd that had gathered. What he saw there was worse than he'd expected . There stood Brie, a megaphone in her hand, spewing out lies and filth about the brotherhood. Trying to recruit his citizens. 

Maxson was pacing back and forth behind Brie, and when he saw Hancock he walked over to her, put his hand on her back and gave Hancock a smug smile.

It took everything he had not to snap at that moment. Too many lives were at risk. He lit up a smoke, and just listened, in complete disbelief of what he was seeing, and hearing.

\-------------------------------------------

"...joining the brotherhood, you gain the opportunity to become part of something bigger than yourself. Something you can be proud of. To make the commonwealth better for future generations..."

She was adressing the people when she saw him emerge to the front of the crowd. He lit up a smoke, and the look on his face said everything. She felt Maxsons hand on her back, and for a moment she faltered.

"..and...um... I'm sorry, I seem to have lost my place." She apologised. "Oh, here we are. By joining the brotherhood, you'll be joining a legacy of amazing people making a difference. A real difference."  
She heard Hancock scoff and roll his eyes. For the next ten minutes she rambled on about the brotherhood, trying her best not to look at Hancock and cry.

"...and if you wish to join, please speak to Paladin Rhys. Ad Victorium" She ended.

The crowd dispersed, and some people actually went to sign up, to her guilty pleasure. As much as she hated what she was doing, she needed this for Shaun.

Hancock sauntered up to her, and she felt Maxson grip her arm.

"So." He said coolly. "Brotherhood knows how to make an entrance, ill give em that."

"Trying to recruit for the cause" Maxson replied. "Do you own these people?"

"No. They're free to do what they want. I ain't no tyrant." Hancock replied. "Can we talk in private, Brie?"

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to so bad, but she didn't know of Maxson would approve.

"Knight Ambassador Brielle is free to speak. I'm not a tyrant myself. I would prefer a paladin with her, for her own safety. Goodneighbour is no place for a lady to be alone."

"Brie, you don't have to take this shit. You know you're safe here" Hancock plead.

Her eyes shifted to Maxson, and back to Hancock. "I'd like paladin Danse with me." She simply replied. She didn't want to push the issue with Maxson after all the work she had put in.

The hurt was evident in Hancock's eyes. "That's acceptable" Maxson replied. "Paladin Danse. Escort Knight Ambassador Brielle with this...thing" He said, waving in the direction of Hancock.

"Yes sir" he replied, walking over to Hancock and Brie.

The three of them walked back into Goodneighbour in silence. They followed Hancock into the statehouse and up to his office. Danse was clearly uncomfortable about the ghoul population, and they were of him.

Dogmeat started losing his mind when he saw Brie, and she bent down and gave him a big hug.

"Oh boy, how I've missed you." She said, giving the top of his head a kiss.

"So." She finally said, breaking the silence. "I see youve done some redecorating" she said, gesturing to the glass, and broken display cases everywhere.

"Yeah well ... A lot of things have changed. " he replied, taking his hat off and rubbing his head .

"You honestly going to act like nothing happened? What the fuck Brie? I thought you were dead." He finally said.

"I know." She said, taking a step towards him. "I couldn't tell you where I was going, you wouldn't have let me go. But I need this to find Shaun." She plead.

"Of course I wouldn't have let you go with tin man here. " he gestured to Danse. "I promised you I would help you find Shaun. And I intended to keep that promise."

"There's no way to find Virgil safely." She replied. "This is the only way"

"The only way?" He shot. "The only way is to be a Brotherhood puppet? Signing up to take a bullet for the brotherhood, aint exactly something you decide on a whim." He yelled. "And what about Deacon in Diamond City? That couldn't have been a whim either."

"It was a lapse in judgement..." she replied, looking at the floor.

Danse stiffened up and took a step towards Hancock before Brie stopped him.

"Behave yourself, freak." He shot at Hancock.

"I ain't about to start now." he spat back. He turned his attention back to her.

 "What the fuck Brie!? I wouldn't expect that kind of lapse in judgement from you.  I love you! I would have done anything for you!"

He turned away from her and rubbed his head once again. "And I thought for one stupid minute you loved me too."

Brie started crying. She couldn't hold it back anymore. "I did Hancock. I mean, I do..." She walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I do"

She rested her forehead on his back, breathing in his whiskey and cigarette musk she had missed so much.

"I do love you Hancock" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I just...I would stay if I could."

He turned around to face her. "Now look, I didn't expect to be having this conversation with you, of all people. Now why don't you do us both a favour and bring back the person I fell in love with. and we get things back the way they were. You can stay. Please." he said, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Knight Ambassador. Its time to go." Danse said. He was very uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Please Brie. Just stay.. Well forget all of this happened. We'll find Virgil, I promise." He plead once again, holding her tight.

"Hancock..." She whimpered, giving him a squeeze before listening her grip and grabbing his hand. "I have to go..."

She started to walk away, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Brie...no..." He replied, starting to cry. "Brie, please don't do this. I'll do anything."

"Hancock, I have to go....take care of Dogmeat. He needs you..."

"No...no please.." He begged, still not letting go.

"Back off ghoul!" Danse raged, stepping towards him once again. "Knight Ambassador, we need to leave." He implored.

"I have to go." She said, pulling her arm out of his grip and walking towards the door. He knew he couldn't make her stay. 

"Just... take care of yourself. I don't want you to come back to me missing anything crucial. Come back to me when you can.."

She nodded her head and turned away from him before anymore tears could burn her cheeks. She wiped her face and descended the stairs. 

Danse turned and took one final look at Hancock. 

"Ugh. You're disgusting, I can barely even look at you." And he turned and walked down the stairs. 

"Feelings mutual." Hancock snapped.

Hancock stood there for a moment, weeping silently. He didnt want ger to go. Not ever. Esoecially not with them. After a moment, his sadness turned to anger once again.

He flew down the stairs and out of the statehouse, shot gun in hand.

"Hancock, don't!" Fahr yelled. She already knew what he was going to do, before he did it. She grabbed his gun and tried to pull it out of his hands.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He screamed at her, throwing her to the ground.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" She screamed back at him.

He pulled out a jet inhaler and took a puff, before pushing the gate open.

"Someone grab him!" Fahr ordered as she scampered up from the ground.

Five drifters ran for Hancock, but the jet made him too fast to catch. Before they knew it, he was up behind one of the Paladins, taking aim.

He shot the paladin in the back, but the shot gun did nothing to the power armour. It left a mere dent. The paladin turned around and struck Hancock in the face with a mighty metal glove, throwing him to the ground. Blood was pouring from Hancock's mouth, but he didn't seem to care. He just stood up and lunged at the paladin who had hit him, but the drifters had caught up and held him back.

Maxson turned around and strutted up to Hancock, who was still being held back.

"What's the matter ghoul? You must be pretty angry to pull a stupid stunt like that." He scoffed. "Give me a reason to put you down ghoul."

 "Watch your mouth friend, it's getting you in trouble." he replied to Maxson before spitting blood in his face. Smiling a bloody, smug grin back at him.

Maxsons face twisted into a rage as he wiped down his face with his hand. He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun and all the paladins followed in unison.

"The only good ghoul, is a dead ghoul." He said, putting the gun to Hancock's head.

"You wanna try me?" Hancock said, still smiling his bloody grin.

"Stop this!" Brie yelled, running over to Maxson and grabbing his arm. He merely pushed her out of the way and she fell to the ground.

"Stay out of this, bitch!" He yelled. Turning and pointing the gun to her.

Hancock started flailing wildly, trying to get free, but the drifters took this opportunity to drag him back through the gate.

"No! Let me go! IM THE FUCKING MAYOR!!!!" He screamed. "Let me go!" He demanded. "Let me go..."

"Hancock...its over..." Fahr said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

\-------------------------------

"Get her back in the virtibird." Maxson demanded, lowering his gun and walking away.

"Yes Elder Maxson." Replied one of the paladins, bending down and picking her up.

"Put her in mine." Maxson ordered. "We need to have a chat."

The paladin carried her quickly to the vertibird, as citizens of good neighbour protested loudly, and Danse and the others held them back.

Maxson climbed in and buckled Brie in when she was seated, not saying a word to her. Tears ran down her face as she thought about what had happened. I should have stayed, she thought. I never should have left.  
The virtibird ascended into the air and for what felt like hours they sat in silence before they docked on the Prydwen.

Maxson unbuckled them both and grabbed her by the arm. "We need to talk, privately." He hissed.

"You're hurting me" she replied, trying to wiggle her arm to loosten his grip, but he said nothing. He just dragged her towards his quarters.

"Elder Maxson, sir?" Danse piped up, "I think you're being a little too rough with her..."

"Did I ask for your opinion paladin?" He shot back. "Use that insobordunate tone with me again, and I'll have you thrown off the Prydwen!"

"Sorry sir..." He replied. Brie looked back at him, and he gave her an apologetic look.

She knew he tried. Even saying something like that was out of place for Danse. He never questioned anything.

Maxson continued to pull her through the Prydwen towards his private quarters, and even without him saying anything, she knew this was going to be bad.

He threw open the door and pulled her in.

He grabbed her by the collar after he slammed the door.

"What the fuck was that little stunt!?" He screamed.

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered, turning her face away from his.

"Fucking look at me!" He barked, grabbing her by the hair and turning her face towards his.  
"You made me, and the Brotherhood look like fools! All over some filthy ghoul! Do you know how fast this will spread around the commonwealth!? All our work! All for nothing now!"

He dragged her into his bedroom by her hair and threw her on the bed.

"Your insubordination stops now! Your job is to take orders, and not question me! Your loyalty to the brotherhood is questioned by everyone, and your little ploy today did you no favours!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry, I tried but I couldn't..." She cried. He struck her across the face, sending her glasses skittering across the floor.

"You lied!" Maxson jumped on top of her and continued to scream in her face. "All of this! All gone because of some filthy ghoul!"

"I didn't mean --" she started to say before he put his hand over her mouth.

"Finding Virgil will go ahead as planned." He said sternly, no longer yelling. "We want the Institute. You WILL continue to help us, because I'm going to beat obedience into you like a dog. And if you pull anymore shit like this, I will personally, wring your sons neck in front of you. Understood?"

She muffled yes in agreement, tears still streaming down the sides of her head.

"Good dog." He replied, stroking her head and taking his hand off of her mouth.

"May I be excused sir?" She said shakily.

"I'm not done with you yet." He hissed in her ear. In one swift motion he flipped her over, grabbed her hair and pushed her face into the bed.

"You WILL obey" he growled, biting the back of her neck. He pulled up her skirt amidst her struggles and pulled himself out.  
"I've been waiting for a reason to make you submit to me."

"Stop! Please! I won't do anything anymore, I promise!" She struggled out.

"You've made promises before. I'm just making sure you intend to keep them."

He slammed into her and she let out a shriek.

"Please..." She begged.

"I didn't say you could speak. You will only speak when you're told to"

He slammed into her, time after time, pushing himself into her and muffling her face into his bed.

Finally, he pulled her by the hair so he could whisper into her ear.

"Who do you obey?" He breathed.

"You."

"Who? Say all of it!" He panted.

"I obey you Elder Maxson Sir..." She sobbed.

And with that he found his release. He climbed off the bed and walked over to one of his many wet bars, as she pulled her skirt down and continued her crying.

"You may be excused now." Maxson said with a wave of his hand. "And what do you say?"

She sat up and climbed off the bed, wiping her tears and grabbing her glasses off the floor.

"Thank you Elder Maxson." She whimpered.

"Good. Next time I won't be so leniant." He replied.

She exited as quickly as she could, taking her shoes off in the hallway so she could run back to her room quicker.

When she arrived, she slammed the door behind her and leaned up against it, sliding to the floor.  
Now, more than ever she wished she had stayed in Goodneighbour. Hancock was right. He was right all along. Who had she become? What was this life she was living. Momentarily, she considered ending it all, but she knew Maxson would go through with his threat if she did. She needed to protect Shaun. At least now she knew that they were going to find Virgil.

I should have known, she thought. They were never not going to find Virgil, no matter what she did. They wanted the Institute as much as she did. The thing with Goodneighbour wasn't her stunt. It was Maxsons. It was all a control thing for him.  
She continued crying, thinking about what she had let happen and what Maxson had done. Everything since she had arrived was all part of his plan.  
She pulled her knees up to her chest and continued crying until there was a knock on her door.

"Brie...its me. Danse. May I come in?" She heard him say from the other side. It was strange. He was never so informal.

She stood up and opened the door for him.

"What is it?" She said solemnly.

"I just...are you okay?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?" She replied.

"No. What happened?"

She sat down on the bed and started crying again.

"What happened to your face? Did Maxson do that?" He said refering to the bruise growing on her cheek.

"Yes. He...he..." She sobbed.

"What did he do?" He asked as comforting as he could muster.

"He hit me...and he...he raped me...." She finally got out.

"Oh my god. Brie...I'm..I'm so sorry." He said with his eyes wide. The most emotion she had ever seen him give. "I knew he had a short fuse...but this?"

He sat with her in silence for a moment before speaking again.

"We need to get you out of here." He said finally.

"No Danse, we can't. We need to find Virgil, and he said he would kill Shaun if I didn't .... Obey." Thinking of the word obey almost made her sick to her stomach.

"Were going to find Virgil, with or without you. You need to leave." He replied solemnly.

"But what about Shaun?" She sobbed.

"No harm will come to him, I promise you." He promised.

She sat there thinking about what Danse said. Thinking about what Hancock said. He made promises to her too. Promises she now knew he would have kept. Danse was a man of his word as well.

"Can I sleep on it?" She asked.

"Yes. But we don't have much time. I'll need to come up with a plan. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I can, and if you decide to go. Be ready." He said. He stood up and walked towards the door before turning around.

"I'm really sorry Brie. If I had known--"

"I know Danse. Its not your fault."

He left her alone in her room, and she cleaned up and took her radaway. She laid down on the bed thinking of everything. Tomorrow, she would have to make a decision that was going to affect her life. Shaun's life. Danse's life. If he helped her escape, who knows what would happen to him. If that's what Maxson would do to her, he probably would kill Danse for betraying the Brotherhood.

That night was spent sleepless. Every time she fell asleep, she was jolted awake out of fear. That's when she decided. She needed to leave. The decisions she had made lead her to this. This life. This disgusting existence. Time to let someone else make the decisions.

 


	20. Plans

"Danse. I want to go." She said, sitting next to him eating breakfast.

"Good." He replied, not looking at her.

"We won't be able to leave today. Or even for a while. We can't raise suspicions. I'm sorry."

"I understand." She replied.

"You're going to have to build your trust with Maxson. Until that happens, I don't see him letting you off the Prydwen."

Her heart sank, but she knew he was right. There was no way Maxson was going to let her out of his sight after yesterday.

Danse finished his breakfast, stood up and walked away.

She sat there picking at her cereal thinking about what he had said. She didn't even want to see Maxson, let alone follow his orders.

"Knight Ambassador Brielle, please report to the command deck." She heard over the speakers.

'Great.' She thought. She stood up and reluctantly made her way there. The bruise on her cheek radiating the pain of yesterday. At least it was the command deck and not Maxsons quarters.

"You wanted to see me Elder Maxson?"

"Yes. Come have a seat." He replied, gesturing to a chair in the middle of the room.

She complied and took her spot.

"Now, there's been talk going around the Prydwen about yesterdays indescrepencies. About Goodneighbour, and here."

"I haven't heard anything Sir." She replied.

"These disgusting rumors are to be put to rest. The punishment I gave you, I chose because it was befitting of the crime."

"Yes sir."

"I trust you are going to set the record straight if asked. Lest I need to punish you again." He asked, walking behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and started stroking her hair and neck. "Because as much as I'd like nothing more, its bad for the image."

"Of course, Sir."

"Excellent." He said, walking back in front of her. "Now, how do you propose regaining my trust in you?"

"I don't know Sir." She replied.

"I have some ideas." He said, smiling her a creepy grin.

"Oh?" This is going to be sick, she thought.

"Every night, you will report to my quarters at ten o'clock sharp. We will go over the events of the day together, and you will do my scheduling. You have temporarily been demoted to my personal assistant, until such time I deem you fit to not be a liability."

"As you wish Sir." She said, looking down at the floor. This was going to be hell.

"You are dismissed. I will be expecting you no later than ten at my quarters. And I trust you will squash these rumors."

"Yes, Sir."

She walked back to her room and went to sleep. Hoping, if not for a few hours, she could escape this hell. At least in her dreams she was with Shaun. And Hancock.

She woke a few hours later from a restless sleep and got dressed. Her thoughts running wild at what Maxson was going to make her do. She put on her shoes and fixed her hair, trying to hold back more tears.

She walked to Maxsons quarters with her heart pounding, trying her best to keep her shoulders back and her chin up. It was hard, knowing she would have to be submissive to him. She knocked on the door and waited for her permission to enter.

"Come in. I'm in my office." He yelled curtly.

She walked in and saw him at his desk. His coat was draped over the back of his chair, and he wasn't wearing his usual flight suit, just his leather pants and a black t shirt. His desk was covered in papers, and he was reading over some reports, sipping his drink he usually had.

She sat in the chair across from his desk, and waited for his orders. He didn't look up at her for a moment, just handed her a leather bound journal. He finished signing the last report he was reading, and finally relaxed and addressed her.

"Thank you. Please turn to today's date in that journal and start taking notes."

He rambled on for the next half hour about appointments and missions they needed, occasionally mixing himself a drink. She slowly relaxed realizing how professional he was being.

She adamantly took notes, and dates down, hoping this would appease him enough to gain some trust.

"...and April 22, we will start planning the mission for the glowing sea." He said, pouring himself another drink.

"The end of April? But that's months away..." She replied.

"Yes. By then, we should be prepared. Your stunt the other day set us way back, and now we have other priorities. Is that a problem?" He said, looking at her and raising an eyebrow.

"No, Elder Maxson Sir, I just thought --"

"There you go again. Thinking and questioning. What is your job here?" He walked around behind his desk and sat in his chair.

"I'm to obey and not ask questions. I'm sorry Sir." She said looking down at the floor.

"Obviously you didn't learn from yesterday." He put his drink down and gave her a stern look. "Come here."

"What?" She said quizzically.

His eyes darkened and a scowl spread across his lips.

"That's two. Come here. I'm not going to tell you again."

She stood up and walked around his desk, so she was standing next to him. He turned his chair so he was facing her and patted his knee.

"You're going to be punished. Lay across my knee."

She could feel the tears welling up inside of her as she laid down on his lap. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to think of anything other than what was happening. She tried to remind herself what she was doing this for.

  
His rough hands pulled her skirt up, and pulled her underwear down, exposing her backside. He rubbed her bare skin for a moment before raising his hand and bringing it down with a loud crack. She let out a cry of pain, and his other hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head up.

"You never learn, do you bitch?" He hissed, the alcohol on his breath assaulting her senses. "You won't speak unless I tell you. Now next time I do that, you're going to thank me for it. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." She whimpered.

"Good dog." And with that he raised his hand again and gave her another mighty blow.

She bit her lip to muffle her pain, and as tears she could no longer hold back streamed down her face, she said "thank you Sir."

"Good dog." He said again.

Time after time, he continued hitting her and holding her by the hair, each time her thanking him through tears, until he was satisfied with her obedience.

He pulled her underwear up and her skirt down, and he pushed her off of him. She stood up and tried to straighten herself when he stopped her.

"You're not excused yet." He said with his disgusting smile.

His eyes containing that creepy fire he seemingly was able to turn on and off.

"Get on your knees." He said, unzipping his pants.

\-------------------------------------------------

She laid on her bed, only tonight, she didn't cry. She couldn't. She literally had no tears left to shed. She laid there as an empty shell, dreaming of the future, when she would be free. Free with Shaun.

Maxson wasn't going to look for Virgil for months. She needed to get off the Prydwen, and find some other way to get him. Danse was taking care of the plan to get her out. She could focus on a plan to find Virgil. Anything to take her mind off of what just happened.

She was done being sad. Now, she was just angry. Livid. She had, and was continued to be played a fool. All for Maxsons sick ego trip.

He had no intentions of helping her. He just wanted an orifice to stick his dick in.

Her options for finding Virgil were Hancock and Goodneighbour, Preston and the minutemen, or the railroad.

Fuck. Every time something started getting better, it got worse. Always one step forward, and three steps back.

\---------------------------------------------

For the next two weeks, she followed Maxson at his every beck and call. She constantly jotted down everything he said, made sure his quarters were clean, and kept him up to date on his appointments. On occasion she had even scrubbed the command deck floor on her hands and knees, probably more for one of his sick pleasures rather than for actual cleaning purposes.

Every night she met him in his quarters at ten to de brief about the day, and he always found a reason to 'punish' her. She had been trying her best, but he would always find some minor thing to have an issue with. Whether it be that she didn't say Sir after adressing his full name, or she wasn't writing fast enough. Night after night she was on her knees, or being held down on his bed, or being spanked. Day after day, she was starting to lose hope of ever leaving the Prydwen.

Her hair was falling out quicker than it had before, and now it was much thinner. Her nails were cracking, and she had a new symptom of dizzy spells.  
She was fearing for her health more often these days, and the hope of ever leaving seemed bleak.

"Youre becoming a good dog." Maxson said, climbing off of her and pulling his pants up. He grabbed his shirt off of the floor and walked over to make himself a drink.

"Thank you, Elder Maxson Sir." She replied, climbing off of the bed and putting her skirt and shirt back on.

Her entire disposition had changed. She was completely monotone, and her eyes were blank. All thoughts were away from her mind. It was easier that way. She sat on the bed to put her shoes on when he sauntered back over to her. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled down so she was looking up to him.

"I told you I'd break you." He hissed, leaning down to bite her lip.

"Yes Sir, Elder Maxson. Thank you." She spewed out the words like a script.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we test what you've learned. You're dismissed."

She dressed quickly and ran back to her room. What did he mean she would be tested? How much worse could it get? She was already 'willingly' doing depraved things to him. With him. She shuddered at the thought and took her radaway. She crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up. Falling asleep was the only comfort she had. She had heard nothing from Danse, nor seen him in days. She wanted Hancock. She wanted to feel him love her. She wanted to feel safe.

\-------------------------

The day she was called to the command deck with Danse started like any other day.

She woke and took her rad-x, and thought about the bleak existence before her. She washed and went to the mess hall for breakfast , trying to eat what she could muster, when she heard her and Danse being summoned to the command deck.

She stopped eating and made her way to the command deck as quick as possible. She didn't want Maxson to punish her for being late. When she arrived, Danse was already there speaking to Maxson.

"Make sure this mission goes according to plan, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Elder Maxson." Danse replied. Formal as ever.

"Ah, Brielle, thank you for joining us. I was just briefing Paladin Danse here on the mission you will be joining him on." 

"Mission?" She asked.

"Yes. You will be going into the field to personally take care of a certain matter  that has come to our attention. Is that a problem?" He asked, stepping towards her.

"Of course not Sir. Anything to help the brotherhood."

"Excellent. We have received reports that one of our own has been stealing food. We have also gained Intel that this food is going to ghouls. We need you to find out where they are, and put an end to this." 

Her heart beat sped up. She had no idea where Maxson was going with this, but being the sick man she knew he was, this wasn't going to be good.

"We need you to kill this traitor. And his ghoul comrade's." 

Her heart sank. This is what he meant last night.

"And Paladin Danse will be joining you to make sure it goes according to plan, seeing as he's the one who vouched for you."

"Oh. Yes, of course Elder Maxson Sir." She replied. "Is there anything else I should know about the mission?." She held her head high, hoping to keep the trust going she had with Maxson. There was no way she could kill innocent ghouls for her own gain.

"Not right now. I'll have reports for you to read when we meet in my quarters for the days de briefing. Until then, go with Danse to the armoury and get prepped. You both are dismissed." He said professionally, turning back to look at the large map on the wall.

It was scary how he could switch from one persona to the other. One minute he was  a great leader. With a couple of drinks in him, he was a monster. He never smelled like alcohol during the day,so maybe that's how he separated the two. 

She and Danse walked out of the room and down the hall towards the armoury. She needed a weapon, and some proper armour for tomorrows mission. 

"Well Knight Ambassador" he said when they arrived. "We need to fit you for armour."

He handed her a reinforced flight suit that was extra pocketed. 

"I don't get power armour?" She asked, looking around at the many suits that hung in the bays.

"No." He replied. " Maxson forbade it."

"Oh. Curious..." She said puzzled. She could tell by the look on Danse's face that he knew what he was doing. 

"Don't worry." He said simply. "This is a fairly easy mission. If all goes well, you won't need it." 

"What do we need to do for this mission ?" She asked.

"We need to kill someone who has betrayed the brotherhood. More specifically, you need to kill." 

Her heart sank once again. She knew Maxson would pull some sick shit, and here it was. 

"Here." Danse said, bringing her out of her thoughts. He was handing her a lazer rifle. "Its called Riteous Authority." 

"It has a name?" 

"All guns should have a name." He replied. 

He looked around the armoury and saw people working away on their own projects, lost in their own conversations. He saw the opportunity and took it.

"Here, let me show you the specs" he said, leaning in to show her the different parts of her new rifle.

"This is it Brie." He whispered. "Tomorrow, be ready." 

She nodded in agreement. 

"And this is the safety..." He said, pointing to her rifle. "It takes energy cells, and the clip goes in here."

\--------------------------

Later that night she met Maxson in his quarters to go over the days events. 

"Now as for tomorrows mission, I expect it to go perfectly. Initiate Clarke needs to be killed. There's no alternative on this." He said, sitting in his chair and sipping his drink. 

"Yes Elder Maxson Sir." She replied, taking notes. 

"Your ass, and Danses ass are on the line for this. I expect you won't disappoint."

"I will make you, and the brotherhood proud Elder Maxson, sir." 

The creepy smile traced his lips again. 

"I know you will. You've been such a good dog lately." He smiled. 

"Thank you Elder Maxson , Sir." 

It sickened her every time she said that. She spewed out the words compulsively now.

"You're a good pet. Don't disappoint me tomorrow. It would be a shame to have to put you down." He said, standing.

He walked over to the wet bar and fixed himself another drink.

"Stand." He ordered, and she obeyed immediately. 

"Good. Very good." He hissed, licking his lips. "Now take off your clothes."

She did as she was told, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, she looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Look at me." He commanded. "I'll only tell you that once."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." She replied, moving her eyes to his.

She finished taking her clothes off and stood before him naked. Physically, and emotionally, she was stripped. His eyes wandered her body, and as much as she wanted to cover herself with her hands, she knew she would be punished for it.

"Excellent." He downed his drink and swaggered over to her. She could smell the alcohol on him even before he was face to face with her. 

He reached up and grabbed her chest, roughly kneading her to his satisfaction. 

"Get on your knees" he ordered, leaning back on his desk. Once again, she complied and started her work. As she did, he moaned and grabbed her hair, pushing himself further into her mouth.

"Fuck, you're one good bitch." He breathed. "I'd hate to have to kill you." 

When he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her hair up and positioned her so she wss laying over his desk. 

He slammed into her, and she didn't cry out as she had done the first few times. She was prepared for the pain, and knew that making sounds would have her punished further. She knew the drill by now.

When he was close, he grabbed her hair and pulled her ear up to his mouth. 

"Who do you obey?" He breathed. 

"You, elder Maxson sir."

And who owns you?" He growled, biting her neck. 

"You, Elder Maxson Sir."

She felt him heave and quiver from behind her with one final slam. 

When she was dismissed, she walked back to her room with a smile on her face, knowing that if all went well with Danses plan tomorrow, that would be the last time she would ever have to do that. She would go back to Goodneighbour, and find Shaun. When she did that, she would come back to the Brotherhood one last time.

To kill Maxson. 


	21. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had major writers block for this one, and i'm not terribly happy with the results, but at least it's done and I can move on lol

Her pockets were filled with rad-x, radaway, and stimpacks. Danse had smuggled her some extra energy cells, and she had tucked her rings into her boot. 

She checked the time on her pip boy, and quickly pulled her hair back into a braid. She checked around her room, making sure she had everything she needed before she left. She wasn't able to take most of her things with her though, as she didn't want to raise suspicion. 

When she was ready, she met Danse on the flight deck for her next orders.

"Paladin Danse." She greeted him as she climbed into the vertibird. "Where are we going?"

"The airport. We've tracked him to the subway station underneath. Now we just need to find him." He said curtly.

The vertibird left the Prydwen and she took one last look at the hell she was leaving. How could Danse stay here, and back these monsters? He was the embodiment of a soldier. Maybe that's what made the fit work so well.

 When they arrived at the airport, they were dropped off and the vertibird flew away. Her and Danse walked to the entrance of the subway, and he turned to face her.

"Do you have everything?" He asked. "Is your gun loaded? Do you have enough ammo?"

"Yes Danse. Thank you."

"Excellent. Keep close, and stay vigilant. Who knows what's down here." He replied. 

They walked down the stairs and into the subway. It stunk of rot, and mildew. 

"Over there." Danse said, pointing. "There's a feral. It hasn't noticed us yet. Take the shot. You'll need the practice."

She looked over to see a feral ghoul walking around aimlessly. She pulled out her rifle and gripped it firmly, looking down the sights. She had the ghouls face in her scope crosshairs, and could see the milky eyes of it. Wide, and confused. 

Her hands were shaking as she slowly gripped the trigger, sending a laser right to its forehead, killing it instantly. 

"Good shot." He said. 

Even knowing it was a feral was sad. It used to be a person. Some part of its eyes, almost looked scared. 

"Brielle, are you okay?" 

"Oh. Yes. Sorry, just a little distracted." She replied. "Let's keep moving." 

They made their way through the subway station, picking off any ghouls they spotted so Brie could practice her shooting. 

"So, what's the plan Danse?" She finally asked, addressing the elephant in the room. 

"You're going to die down here, as far as the brotherhood is concerned." He simply replied. "I'm going to return with your holotags. As for Initiate Clarke...we'll see." 

She had an idea of what that meant. Danse was willing to look aside for her, but would he be so willing for Clarke?

They continued their journey through the ruins, and in the distance Brie could hear someone speaking in a soft tone. They walked down the stairs and approached a hole in the wall, when they spotted Initiate Clarke. He was a young man, couldn't be older than twenty. He was staring through a window looking down into a room filled with ghouls. They walked through some can chimes hanging from the ceiling when he turned and looked at them. 

"Hey! Who's there? What are you doing down here?" he asked, raising his gun.

"Paladin Danse. So you're the one who's been taking supplies" said Danse.

"Dammit. I thought I was being careful." he sighed. "Someone was bound to catch me eventually. I can't keep this up forever."

"You should have known we would find out." replied Danse. "Stealing from The Brotherhood, to feed ghouls nonetheless?"

"I know! I'm sorry, it's just that I used to know these people. I couldn't just leave them here to die..."

"They're ghouls!" Danse shot back. 

"What if he doesn't have to turn himself in?" Brie asked, interrupting their bickering.

"What do you mean?" replied Danse. 

"What if we both died down here?"

"I don't want to die." Initiate Clarke chimed in with fear in his eyes.

"Well, that's probably what Maxson will sentence you with for your treachery." he said, shooting Clarke a disgusted look. 

He turned to Brie. "How do we know Clarke won't turn us both in?"

"I won't! I swear!"

"Why would he do that? If he turns us in, he'll have to turn himself in, and he'll be killed on the spot." she replied.

Danse thought for a moment, and turned to Clarke.

 "Initiate Clarke?" 

"I promise! I'll leave and never go back!" he plead.

"Thank you Paladin Danse." she said. She knew it was hard for him to go against the brotherhood, and sparing Clarke was really him doing a kindness. 

 "I'll have to kill the ghouls though."

  
"What. Why!?" asked Clarke, his eyes pleading.

  
"To cover all tracks. I will kill you, and Brie will die fighting the ghouls with me."

  
It wasn't Brie's best case scenario, but Danse was putting his life on the line for them, so it would have to be done his way.

  
Solemnly, she turned to Clarke "This is how it has to be."

  
"Give me your holotag" Danse said, holding out his large armoured hand.

  
Reluctantly, Clarke took his off and handed it to him. Brie followed in suit.

  
"Is there another way out of here?" he asked Clarke.

  
"Yeah, there's a small entrance that leads to the commonwealth. Where will I go though? The Prydwen was my home."

  
"Head north-east. You'll find Sanctuary. Tell Preston I sent you, he will help." Brie chimed in.

  
"You're not coming with me?" he asked.

  
"No. I need to go somewhere else. It will be better if we split up anyways." she replied. "Are you sure you will be okay Danse?"

  
"Of course. Just go. I need to release these ghouls."

Clarke was hesitant to leave, but went with Brie reluctantly. 

"I know this is hard." she said to Clarke as they were walking away. 

They closed the door behind them, and the silence of them walking was broken by gunfire and shrieking ghouls. She could see the sadness on Clarke's face, so she broke the silence to take his mind off of it. 

"Go to Bunker hill and get some new clothes. You'll stick out like a sore thumb out there in Brotherhood gear." 

"But I have no caps?" he replied. 

"Trade your clothes. Follow the trade caravans north. You'll be protected with them."

"Are you sure I can do this?" he asked.

"You don't have another option." she replied. 

"I suppose you're right...."

"It will be fine. Just remember your training, and lay low." 

"Thank you Knight Ambassador."

"it's just Brielle now. But, you're welcome anyways." she replied with a smile. 

  
She sent Clarke on his way, and checked her pip boy. Goodneighbour wasn't far from where she was, although she was in mutie territory. It would take some careful sneaking to get through there alive. There was no way she could fight her way through.

  
She assessed her surroundings and plotted her best course. She made sure her gun was ready in case she needed it. It was eerily quiet. Not a mutie to be seen anywhere in her vacinity, so she slowly made her way through the ruins headed towards Goodneighbour. Stepping lightly, she kept her eyes peeled for any sounds or movements.

For a while it stayed silent. She had been travelling for about 10 minutes when she heard rustling behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a feral ghoul about 50 feet away, stumbling around. It had no idea she was there, and she must have just missed it. She let out a sigh of relief.

Looking ahead of her, she could see a group of muties pacing around, looking for anyone invading their territory. With the muties ahead of her, and the feral ghoul behind, she was trapped. She looked at her pip boy again, looking for any way to get around. 

Before she could even react, she was on the ground and a sharp pain was piercing through her arm. She let out a loud shriek, and started kicking wildly. A mutant dog had her arm in his mouth.   
She kept shrieking and screaming, and all that was doing was attracting the attention of the super mutants.   
The large green monster turned and looked towards her. The brute had a large plank of wood in his bulking hands. He scowled and strode towards her. The mutant hound still tore wildly at her arm, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

  
' _This is it_ ', she thought. She had come so far, and overcome so much for it to end here. She used her other hand to grab onto the hounds face, pushing her fingers into his eyes to no avail. It didn't even flinch. The brute was a few feet away from her now, his board raised above his head to crash down on her. She closed her eyes for the impending impact, and thought a silent prayer of forgiveness to Shaun. ' _I couldn't save you_ '.

  
Shots rang through her ears, one after another. Warm liquid splattered across her face, and the hound released his jaws, slumping onto her.

  
A familiar voice made her open her eyes. Deacon was standing there, with his hunting rifle rested on his shoulder.

  
"It's best to sidestep muties. They don't have very good eyesight." he said with a smile, reaching his hand out to hers.

  
She just stared at him blankly for a moment, before reaching out her good arm and pulling herself up from beneath the massive dog.   
Face to face with him, she still just stared blankly, in shock.

  
"You okay? Let me look at that." he said, gently grabbing her bloody arm. She winced when he pulled her torn sleeve back to have a better look. He pulled out a stimpack and gave her a dose. "We'll have a Doctor look at this back at headquarters. It's not far from here."

  
She was still in shock from the attack, and from seeing Deacon for the first time in what seemed like ages. He was acting like he normally did. Like nothing ever happened.

  
"So, are you going to say anything? Usually people say thank you when you save their life...."

  
"Oh. Yeah. Thank you. I just...."

  
"I know. Where have you been girl? People have been worried about you. Last I heard you had joined The Brotherhood..."

  
"Yeah. I did...." she replied, looking down at the ground. "I had to leave. Maxson was...a monster."

  
"Gave everyone quite a scare." he said, using a rag to wipe the blood off her arm. "In fact, Hancock went crazy. Thought I stole you or something."

  
"I need to find him. I was headed towards Goodneighbour." she pointed.

  
"woah woah woah. You need to come with me. The Railroad is the safest place for you to be right now. I'm going to go ahead and assume that Maxson didn't just let you go. The first place he'll look is Goodneighbour."

  
She knew he was right. And she knew that herself when she left the Prydwen. Maxson would not stop looking for her, even if Danse said she was dead. The first place he would look is Goodneighbour, and if Hancock knew she was alive she would be putting him at risk.

  
"Okay. But I need to get to Hancock when this all blows over."

  
Deacon scowled at that, but reluctantly agreed.

  
"Is something wrong?" she asked. She could tell he didn't like that remark.

  
"Well Hancock isn't exactly my favourite person. Remember when I said he went crazy and thought I had something to do with your disappearance?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Well these aren't part of my disguise," he said, gesturing to the small circular scars on his face. "Your boyfriend snapped. Tortured me when I couldn't tell him where you were."

  
"Oh my God Deacon. I'm so sorry... I had no idea.." she apologised. She knew Hancock had a mean streak. That was evident the first 10 minutes of meeting him. But to go as far as torture on her behalf?

  
"Don't worry about it. It's not like you did it. And no one can say he doesn't care about you" he said with a chuckle. "Intel says he's gone down hill on a bender since you've left. Anyways, let's get out of here. We need to get you patched up."

  
They walked through the rubble, Brie holding her throbbing arm in her good hand. She couldn't get the thought of Hancock doing something so heinous out of her mind. 

  
"Listen, Deacon... I'm sorry -" she began to say.

  
"Don't worry about it. I'm not." he replied, shrugging it off.

  
"No, I just mean, I didn't know that was going to happen. And thank you once again for helping with the mutants. I'm sure I would have died if you hadn't come along."

  
"Well I didn't stumble onto you by accident. I told you, we have intel everywhere, and it's my job to know everything." he replied, still keeping his eyes peeled for danger.

  
"I should have figured" she replied with a smile.

  
"The hideout is just over here, behind this old church. Now don't mind Desdemona. She's a little rough around the edges, but she means well. She's just trying to protect everyone. I've already vouched for you, but knowing her, she's going to give you the third degree."

  
"Good to know."

  
"Any luck on fringing Virgil?"

  
"No. Maxson promised, but I don't think he ever intended to follow through. I was just a pawn in his sick mind games."

  
"Figured. Sorry to hear that. The Brotherhood didn't used to always be too-too bad...."

  
"Yeah. Finding Virgil is still my top priority though. I don't know how i'm going to do it though."

  
"Like I told you before, The Railroad can help. We'd gain just as much as you would from finding Virgil."

  
"Well i'm willing to try anything at this point." she said solemnly. "I've wasted valuable time I could have used to find Shaun."

  
"I"m sure Tinker Tom could rig something up for us to head into the glowing sea. Here we are. Home sweet home!" he said, gesturing to a run down old church back door.  
He opened the door and the two walked through a wet tunnel, leading to a large open underground bunker.

  
"Honey, i'm home!" he called out with open arms.

  
"Stop right there Deacon. Who the hell is this?" A stern looking woman with dusty strawberry blonde hair, asked through pursed lips. The only time they moved was to take a haul off of her cigarette. The dark bags under her eyes and her rough demeanor showed that she meant business, and Brie felt very uncomfortable by the whole thing.

  
Brie smiled and held out her hand, a simple gesture of friendship. "I'm Brie. Nice to make your acquaintance."

  
Desdemona stood there with one arm crossed over her chest for a moment, before dropping her cigarette and reluctantly taking Brie's hand. "Deacon has told us about you. Looking for your missing boy right?"

  
"Yes. I've tracked him to The Institute, but my lead ends in the glowing sea with a man named Virgil."

  
"I told you Des." Deacon chimed in with a sly smile.

  
"Shut up Deacon." she said shortly, not even looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on Brie, studying her. "Is that so?"

  
"Yes ma'am." she replied.

  
"And what does this 'Virgil' have to do with the Institute?" Desdemona asked.

  
"He used to be a scientist there. And he escaped."

  
"No." Desdemona replied, her face turning softer, but her expression was still curious. "No one can get in or out of The Institute. It's impossible."

  
"Apparently it's not Des." Deacon chimed in once again. "Helping her find Virgil will be good for both parties. What do you say Des? I vouch for her."

  
"You have spoken very highly of her..." Desdemona replied. "I have a question. The only question that matters. Would you risk your life for your fellow man? Even if that man is a synth?"

  
"A synth has risked his life for me. Many times. Absolutely." she replied.

  
"Now if that's enough questions, can we get her into Carrington? Her arm was almost ripped off by a mutie hound." Deacon said gesturing to her bloodied arm.

  
"Of course. Come in and meet everyone. We'll get you fixed up." Desdemona replied, still keeping a wary expression on her face. 

Brie followed Des and Deacon. She couldn't help but wonder where this would lead her. If this would help, or just be a waste of time like The Brotherhood was. She was out of options, so this would have to do. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Sir, Paladin Danse has returned from his mission."

  
Maxson stood up from the map he was hunched over. "Thank you, send them in."

  
"Um, Sir. It's only Danse." The initiate replied. 

  
"What?" Maxson growled, his face twisting into a scowl.

  
"Only Danse returned." he initiate said with a quiver.

  
"Send him in." He could barely hide his anger.

  
"Elder Maxson" Danse greeted when he walked in with a bow.

  
"I see you are unaccompanied." he spat. "What happened? It was a simple mission."

  
"Initiate Clarke was feeding ferals. We tried to take him in, but he released them and they attacked us. I only survived because of my power armour. Knight Ambassador and Clarke...they didn't stand a chance, Sir." he said, holding out the holotags for Maxson.

  
Maxson looked at the holotags, and back at Danse. "You're lying."

  
"I am not Sir. That is my official report." he replied, his face as straight as ever, still holding the holotags out in front of him.

  
"How is it that a decorated officer such as yourself, couldn't fight off a few ghouls?" he said curtly, stepping closer to Danse until he was face to face with him. "A FEW, MEASLY, DISGUSTING GHOULS!" he bellowed.

  
Danse did not even flinch before replying.

"As I said before Sir, Clarke turned on us and released the ghouls. Between fighting off Clarke, and the ghouls, the Knight Ambassador didn't stand a chance. She's not good with a weapon, and had only a flight suit for armour. Perhaps if she had been wearing power armour --"

  
"Oh stop!" he yelled once again, turning away from Danse and over to a radio. "You're full of shit Danse. When I find her, I am personally going to end you." He picked up the radio, shooting daggers at Danse, who stood as still and straight as ever. "Get a vertibird and your best Paladins ready. We're taking a trip."  

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter I wanted to get across the feels. I feel like alot of the game glosses over alot of the feelings, like your sole survivor is just this amazing person who can survive and deal emotionally with all of this turmoil after just being thrown out of the vault. I'd really love to get a feel for the characters. Feedback is appreciated, but remember, be gentle!


End file.
